Matrimonio tormentoso
by JeannetteCCullen
Summary: ¿Podría convencerle de la verdad por el bien de su hijo? El día de su boda debería haber sido el más feliz de su vida. Pero Bella guardaba un secreto. A su flamante marido, Edward Masen, un golpe en la cabeza le había borrado el recuerdo de la noche de pasión que habían compartido hacía un año y no tenía ni idea de que se había quedado embarazada y había decidido tener a su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

¿Podría convencerle de la verdad… por el bien de su hijo?

El día de su boda debería haber sido el más feliz de su vida. Pero

Bella guardaba un secreto. A su flamante marido, Edward Masen, un

golpe en la cabeza le había borrado el recuerdo de la noche de

pasión que habían compartido hacía un año y no tenía ni idea de

que se había quedado embarazada y había decidido tener a su .

Capítulo 1

En un tocador privado de los aseos, tan grandes y lujosos como un salón de

actos, la novia se retocaba el maquillaje mientras se reprendía a sí misma por

haberse puesto a llorar de emoción en el altar.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaban de felicidad a pesar de las lágrimas que le corrían el

rímel. De repente, la puerta de los aseos se abrió con gran estrépito y entró un

grupo de mujeres que charlaban animadamente entre ellas.

—Parece que Edward se cansó de las rabietas de Tanya y ha preferido quedarse

con una mosquita muerta —comentó una de ellas con un marcado acento

inglés, riendo—. Ya veréis como dentro de dos días se estará muriendo de

aburrimiento...

—Sólo es una empleada... ¿Quién habría imaginado que un Masen pudiera

fijarse en ella? —preguntó otra en tono mordaz.

—Y además es tan sosa y ordinaria... —añadió la primera mujer que había

hablado—. Su vestido es de lo más ridículo... Sin cola y con todos esos

anticuados bordados.

Bella apretó los dientes e intentó ignorar los crueles comentarios. Oculta en el

tocador, se miró el bonito vestido bordado a mano del que se había prendado

locamente y se sintió humillada por las críticas recibidas. No necesitaba ver a

las mujeres para saber quiénes eran. Las tres formaban parte de la larga lista

de amantes de Edward. Al no poder echarle el lazo, todas se habían casado con

algún amigo rico o colega de Edward, y de ese modo seguían perteneciendo a su

exclusivo círculo social.

-Tanya malgastó la oportunidad de su vida... De haber sabido que iba a perder

a Edward, me habría divorciado para ofrecerme yo misma... —confesó la mujer

inglesa. Su tono engreído dejaba totalmente claro que hablaba en serio.

-Pero Tanya es una excepción —observó su compañera—. De todas las ex de

Edward ella es la única que ha tenido una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Acaba de casarse con una mujer inferior a él en todos

los aspectos. Le doy tres meses a esta relación... cuatro, si ella juega bien sus

cartas y mira para otro lado cuando él vuelva a las andadas —pronosticó la

mujer inglesa—. Por mucho que se esmere, Edward es demasiado hombre para

ella y no tardará en averiguarlo.

Una chispa de indignación hizo que prendiera el orgullo de Bella. No podía

seguir ocultándose a las miradas en aquella fabulosa mansión que se había

convertido en su nueva casa. Salió del tocador y encaró a las tres mujeres,

cuyos rostros quedaron con-gelados en una ridícula mueca de asombro y

horror. Sin decir palabra, pasó junto a ellas con la cabeza muy alta y salió de

los aseos.

Esme, su tía, estaba caminando en círculos por el vestíbulo mientras intentaba

tranquilizar al bebé que lloraba en sus brazos. Al ver a Bella su expresión se

cubrió de alivio.

—He estado buscándote por todas partes. Tony no deja de llorar. Creo que le

está saliendo otro diente.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Bella, apresurándose a tomar en sus brazos al pequeño.

Su hijo secreto... se recordó con gran remordimiento mientras contemplaba la

carita contraída en un llanto inconsolable. Adoraba a Tony con toda su alma y

nada desearía más que se supiera la verdad. Le dolía terriblemente tener que

hacerlo pasar por su primo, el hijo de Esme, pero no le había quedado más

remedio cuando eligió traerse a Tony y a su tía a la isla de Speros, pues aún

no le había dicho a su flamante marido que él era el padre y que la había

dejado embarazada la noche que siguió al funeral de los padres de Edward. Por

desgracia, Edward se había dado un golpe en la cabeza después de hacer el

amor y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

El pequeño Tony seguía llorando y tenía el rostro congestionado bajo su mata

de suaves cabellos cobrizos. Bella lo abrazó contra su pecho, ignorando las

advertencias de su tía sobre el vestido de novia. El olor del bebé y la sensación

de tenerlo en brazos eran el consuelo que más necesitaban sus crispados

nervios, y el efecto pareció ser recíproco, porque Tony no tardó en calmarse al

recibir las incomparables atenciones de una madre.

Una figura alta, arrebatadoramente apuesta, de pelo cobrizo y piel bronceada,

atravesó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas en dirección a Bella y Esme. Todos

los sentidos de Bella se pusieron en alerta, se le aceleró el corazón, se le secó

la garganta y todo cuanto la rodeaba se desvaneció al encontrarse con los

increíbles ojos verdes de Edward. El efecto que seguía teniendo en ella era tan

intenso que aún no podía creerse que aquel hombre fuera su marido. Había

sido el sueño de toda su vida, pero le parecía demasiado hermoso para ser

cierto.

Edward ignoró los saludos de todas aquellas personas que habían intentado

hacerlo cambiar de idea y llegó junto a Bella. Por un breve instante pareció

sorprenderse ante la imagen de Bella acunando a un bebé en sus brazos, y

observó atentamente el contraste entre la piel más oscura y el pelo cobrizo del niño y

el vestido blanco, el pelo castaño y la pálida complexión de Bella. Le resultaba

curioso que aquel niño no tuviera el menor parecido con su madre y su tía.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza mientras

le hacía un gesto a un criado para que se acercara.

—Te esfumas como la niebla de la mañana, khriso mou —asintió con la cabeza

mientras una de las niñeras contratadas para cuidar a los hijos de los invitados

se acercó y extendió los brazos para hacerse cargo de Tony.

—Oh, no... Yo me ocuparé de él —se apresuró a decir Esme.

—Tonterías. Para eso están las niñeras. Las madres tienen que disfrutar de

este día junto al resto de invitados —repuso Edward.

Bella entregó de mala gana a Tony, quien empezó a quejarse nada más

separarse de su madre. Pero la niñera se lo llevó rápidamente y los llantos

ahogados de Tony se perdieron en la distancia. A Bella se le pusieron

coloradas las mejillas y le lanzó una mi-rada de reproche a Edward. Tan

despótico y autoritario como si estuviera en una reunión de negocios, había

echado al pobre Tony de la fiesta sólo por estar llorando.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y contuvo el impulso de correr detrás de la niñera para

recuperar a su hijo. La situación era insostenible.

Tenía que contarle a Edward la verdad sobre Tony. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto

antes.

—Has hecho mal en entrometerte —lo acusó Bella mientras Esme acudía a la

señal que le estaba haciendo su hermana.

—Tu deber como anfitriona era facilitarle las cosas a tu tía —replicó él—. Esme

no puede hacer nada con un bebé en brazos. Pensé que le apetecería tomarse

un respiro.

Bella se puso pálida y bajó incómoda la mirada. Edward tenía razón, y ella había

estado tan ansiosa por abrazar a su hijo que había olvidado cuál era su

verdadero papel en la boda. El lugar de Tony estaba con los otros niños y las

niñeras, de modo que su supuesta madre pudiera disfrutar de un merecido

descanso. Cada vez se hacía más difícil mantener la farsa, y Bella ni siquiera

estaba siendo justa con Esme. Su tía había accedido a cuidar de su sobrino y

hacerlo pasar por su hijo, pero nadie había previsto las complicaciones que

supondría cumplir con una responsabilidad semejante.

Desde la puerta, vio que el capitán del yate, Carlisle Cullen, cambiaba

descaradamente las tarjetas en la mesa para asegurarse un sitio junto a Esme.

El hombre había estado cortejando a Esme desde el día que la conoció. Ya

había visitado la casa de Bella en varias ocasiones con la excusa de llevarle

algunos libros a su tía, y también la había invitado a comer y a pasear. Carlisle

aún tenía que declarar formalmente sus intenciones, pero a Esme, que había

perdido recientemente a su marido, le gustaba su compañía y quizá estuviera

impaciente por sincerarse con él y decirle que no era ella la madre de Tony.

Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de que la maternidad fingida había dejado a su

tía en una posición muy incómoda. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que Edward no

sería el único que se sentiría gravemente ofendido cuando la verdad saliera a

la luz. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gustaba que le mintieran.

—Quieres mucho al hijo de Esme, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí —respondió Bella en un tono defensivo del todo innecesario.

Edward se echó a reír.

-El sentimiento es recíproco... El renacuajo se aferraba a ti como una lapa.

—Se llama Tony —le dijo Bella.

-Como se llame —Edward ya había perdido todo interés en el niño y, sin más

comentarios, rodeó a su novia con un brazo y la llevó al comedor donde los

invitados empezaban a ocupar sus asientos.

La famosa cantante a la que Edward había contratado para amenizar el

banquete posó sus grandes ojos marrones en el novio y le dedicó todas las

notas que salían de sus sensuales labios. Clavada en su silla, tan rígida como

una columna de hormigón, Bella observaba la descarada exhibición de

confianza y se dio cuenta de que entre su marido y la cantante existía, o había

existido, un vínculo mucho más íntimo y personal del que ella nunca había

sabido nada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía o en lo que debería hacer, se inclinó hacia su marido

y le habló en voz baja.

—Te has acostado con ella, ¿verdad?

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-Esa pregunta ni siquiera merece una respuesta.

—Todo el mundo puede ver que hay algo entre vosotros —insistió Bella,

desoyendo la voz de advertencia que sonaba dentro de su cabeza—. Tendría

que ser ciega o estúpida para no ver cómo te mira.

-No me parece que haya ningún problema con eso...

—No, claro —corroboró irónicamente Bella. Edward estaba acostumbrado a

recibir miradas de deseo y sonrisas seductoras de las mujeres. El problema era

que muchas de esas mujeres no se percataban de lo ofensivo que podría ser

para su novia, y además el día de su boda. Por una vez a Bella le habría

gustado ser ella el centro de atención y no tener que competir con ninguna

otra mujer.

Aquel anhelo era tan ridículamente infantil que a punto estuvo de echarse a

reír. ¿Desde cuándo quería ella exhibirse? ¿Y cómo podía olvidar el compromiso

que Edward acababa de sellar con su alianza matrimonial? El anillo que lucía en

su dedo era mucho más importante que una simple atracción sexual.

-No quiero que montes una escena por cosas sin importancia —le dijo él

severamente.

Bella se indignó por el reproche de Edward, como si ella no tuviera derecho ni

motivos para recelar de las mujeres que se lo comían con los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un ex amante mío se paseara delante de tus narices?

-Le haría tragarse los dientes —respondió Edward sin dudarlo—. Pero yo soy el

único amante que has tenido, así que esa situación nunca podrá darse. Eres

mía y de nadie más, khriso mou. Y me gusta que así sea.

Bella apretó los dientes y se tragó la respuesta que merecía aquella actitud de

macho dominante. Lo que más le enfurecía era que Edward tuviese razón. No

tenía ningún historial de novios o amantes con el que desafiar su aplastante

seguridad, pero sí albergaba los suficientes secretos para hundir el Titanic, y lo

que más le preocupaba era que Edward estuviese plenamente convencido de su

virginidad. Bella no le había insinuado nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario,

pero había dejado de ser virgen cuando Edward la poseyó después del funeral

de sus padres. Edward había olvidado lo ocurrido por un golpe en la cabeza,

pero... ¿sería capaz de advertir la diferencia cuando se acostara con ella? Por el

bien de ambos, Bella esperaba que no.

Había decidido que esperaría hasta el día siguiente para contarle la verdad.

Antes quería disfrutar de su noche de bodas sin necesidad de una embarazosa

confesión que pudiera hacer añicos la magia del momento. Bella se aferraba a

la esperanza de que una noche de pasión bastaría para que Edward se mostrase

más comprensivo. Pero también temía su reacción cuando descubriera que ella

le había ocultado una información crucial.

Intentó conservar la calma mientras miraba el recio perfil de Edward y se tocaba

el anillo como si fuera un talismán que pudiera protegerla.

—El único problema que veo es tu madre —le dijo Edward en voz baja y severa

—. Se está descontrolando.

Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que Reneé se había levantado de

su asiento para empezar a bailar con un hombre, a pesar de que el resto de

invitados seguían sentados. Su madre tropezó torpemente con una mesa y

siguió riendo y hablando a voces sin prestar atención a las miradas de disgusto

que recibía de los otros comensales. Era evidente que había bebido más de la

cuenta.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuró Bella, horrorizada por el lamentable espectáculo que

estaba dando su madre. No era la primera vez, ni muchísimo menos, que

Reneé la avergonzaba en público. Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente el

día de su boda? Había rezado con todas sus fuerzas para que Reneé se

comportase decorosamente por una sola vez, pero su madre parecía destinada

a hacer el ridículo en cualquier situación, sobre todo si había algún hombre

atractivo a su alcance.

Esme se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su risueña y tambaleante

hermana, y en pocos segundos consiguió que tanto Reneé como su

compañero de baile volvieran a sus respectivos asientos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Bella con gran alivio—. ¿Quién es el hombre con el que

estaba bailando?

—Un primo mío... lo bastante mayor para saber comportarse.

—Los años no siempre hacen madurar a una persona —replicó Bella. A pesar

de su edad, su madre seguía comportándose como una adolescente alocada e

irresponsable, y lo que era peor, hacía que los hombres se comportaran igual.

—No te sientas culpable por tu madre —le dijo Edward—. No va a cambiar, así

que deja que viva su vida.

Para Edward era muy fácil darle aquel consejo, ya que él nunca había tenido que

soportar el carácter inestable de una madre como Reneé. Cada vez que un

hombre la abandonaba se hundía en la angustia y la autocompasión, sin más

consuelo que el alcohol y la compañía de su hija o de su hermana. Con tan

pocos recursos a su alcance, no podía reponerse de sus continuas desgracias.

-Siempre contará con mi apoyo económico —añadió Edward—. No tienes que

preocuparte por eso. Bella se puso colorada.

—Está mucho mejor desde que le compré la casa. No necesita tu dinero para...

-Muchos de mis parientes se benefician de mis ayudas —la cortó Edward—. Me

parece algo lógico.

La disposición de Edward para ayudar a su atolondrada madre sorprendió y

escamó a Bella.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? —le preguntó, temiendo que su madre volviera

a tener apuros económicos y le hubiera pedido ayuda a Edward.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —respondió él.

Bella pensó en todas las veces que, siendo su secretaria, había tenido que

respetar sus decisiones. Pero ahora era distinto.

—Es mi madre. Tengo derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Edward la miró con irritación.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de las deudas de tu madre en nuestra boda?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Bella.

—¿Deudas? —repitió, profundamente avergonzada—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste

antes?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó él con impaciencia—. Tus problemas

son mis problemas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Bella consiguió superar la humillación que amenazaba

con ahogarla. Aceptó que Edward no hubiera tenido intención de decírselo y se

reprendió a sí misma por su impertinencia.

—Sólo una pregunta más... ¿Cómo averiguaste que Reneé tenía problemas?

—Speros es una isla pequeña.

Su respuesta avergonzó aún más a Bella. Algún isleño, seguramente un

tendero o un comerciante, debía de haberse quejado a Edward por las facturas

impagadas de Reneé. Durante mucho tiempo Bella se había enorgullecido de

la ayuda económica que le prestaba a su madre y de impedir que se

produjeran situaciones embarazosas. Recordaba muy bien cómo se había

sentido de niña cuando Reneé le debía dinero a todo el pueblo.

—Es hora de que bailen los novios —anunció Edward. La agarró de la mano y la

levantó de la silla.

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, por lo que le costó

seguir los movimientos de Edward en la pista de baile.

—¿Por qué estás tan tensa? —le preguntó él en tono de reproche.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por soltar los agarrotados músculos. Estaba temblando

por los nervios y por el inesperado arrebato de deseo que le provocaban los

dedos de Edward en sus caderas. Los recuerdos de la apasionada noche en la

que concibieron a Tony volvieron a despertar su cuerpo, sacudiendo la

autodisciplina emocional que se había impuesto durante tantos meses.

—Eso está mejor, khriso mou —le dijo Edward, y se movió contra ella para

hacerle notar el inconfundible bulto de su erección.

En aquel momento, Bella experimentó una satisfacción completamente nueva,

pues nunca se había visto como una mujer sexualmente atractiva a ojos de

Edward. La noche de pasión que compartieron no contaba, ya que Edward la

había olvidado. Pero ahora tenía ante ella la prueba palpable de que Edward la

deseaba como hombre y como marido. La deseaba exclusiva y milagrosamente

a ella, no a una de esas

mujeres despampanantes y sofisticadas que le servían como distracción

temporal.

Pero... ¿y si a ella le aguardaba el mismo destino? ¿Y si sus ex amantes tenían

razón y Edward se cansaba de ella? La inquietante posibilidad atravesó el

vulnerable corazón de Bella. No era propio de ella asustarse tanto por el futuro,

pero desde que tuvo a Tony y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Edward

había cambiado radicalmente, y en aquel momento estaba a merced de sus

emociones más de lo que nunca había estado.

Y, naturalmente, tenía miedo del futuro. Al fin y al cabo, Edward no la amaba. Se

había casado con ella por pura conveniencia después de haber roto su

compromiso con Tanya Denaly. Los ofensivos comentarios que había oído en

los aseos no carecían de fundamento. Edward la había elegido porque creía

conocerla bien y por considerarla una mujer sensata y digna de confianza, no

porque le pareciera hermosa, sensual ni interesante. Había elegido con la

cabeza, no con el corazón, pues sólo buscaba a la mujer adecuada para

desempeñar el papel de esposa conservadora y sumisa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al

descubrir que Bella adolecía de los mismos defectos que cualquier otra mujer?

Abandonaron la pista de baile para recorrer las mesas de los invitados. Un rato

más tarde, Esme se acercó a su sobrina para susurrarle algo urgente al oído.

-Reneé se está yendo de la lengua en la habitación de al lado. Ha bebido y no

quiere escucharme...

-Vamos —dijo Bella, y se soltó de la mano de Edward para correr detrás de su

tía.

No le costó localizar a Reneé. Estaba sentada ante una mesa llena de vasos

vacíos, con un cigarro en la mano y otro consumiéndose en un cenicero, y se

deleitaba con ser el centro de atención.

—¡Bella! —exclamó al verla—. ¿Sabéis que no es ése su verdadero nombre? Se

lo puso Edward cuando era niña... Pero en verdad se llama Isab...

—Cuéntanos más cosas, Reneé —la apremió una mujer morena.

—Lo que queráis... ¡Conozco todos los secretos! —echó los hombros hacia atrás

para exhibir su busto y empezó a toser por el humo de su propio cigarro.

—No hay secretos —intervino Bella, acercándose a ella para darle unas

palmaditas en la espalda.

—No le hagáis caso... ¡Claro que hay secretos!—gritó Reneé—. Algunos más

pequeños que otros... Le aconsejé a mi hija que los ocultara hasta que

estuviera casada. Así al menos tendrá asegurado su futuro aunque su

matrimonio se haga pedazos...

Esme agarró a su hermana del brazo y la levantó de un tirón.

—Es hora de irse a casa, Reneé.

—No quiero irme a casa —protestó Reneé—. Me lo estoy pasando muy bien...

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre todos los presentes, y mientras Bella ayudaba

a su tía con su madre se dio cuenta de que Edward había entrado en la

habitación.

—Hay un coche esperándoos —le dijo Edward a Esme mientras una niñera le

entregaba a Tony—. Siento que tengas que irte tan pronto.

A pesar de su embriaguez, Reneé se quedó tan intimidada por la autoridad de

su yerno que se puso pálida y evitó las miradas de Edward y de Bella mientras

se marchaba con Esme y Tony.

—Creo que a Reneé le vendría bien recibir ayuda profesional —dijo Edward.

—Lo siento. Ya sé que puede ser muy inoportuna, pero... ¿has dicho ayuda

profesional? —repitió Bella, reuniendo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Podría ingresar en una clínica de desintoxicación... A lo mejor así dejaría de

conspirar para que nuestro matrimonio «se haga pedazos» —respondió Edward

con ironía, traspasándola con la penetrante mirada de sus ojos verdes—. Es

evidente que no ha leído las cláusulas de nuestro contrato prenupcial, pero ¿se

puede saber de qué secretos estaba hablando?

Bella tragó saliva e intentó ocultar su pánico.

-Había bebido más de la cuenta y se dejó llevar por la atención que estaba

recibiendo, eso es todo. No creo que necesite ir a una clínica aún...

—Yo me ocuparé de ella —la interrumpió Edward—. La entiendo mucho mejor

que tú.

Y Bella, acostumbrada al incurable egoísmo de su madre, reconoció que Edward

quizá tuviera razón.

Uuuy….secretos, secretos…como saber el momento justo para develarlos…ehhh

Como están chicas….espero les haya interesado esta historia…viene mas….mucho mas…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Poco después de medianoche, los novios se despidieron de los últimos

invitados y se subieron a una lancha para dirigirse hacia el yate de Edward, el

Sea Queen. A pesar de la hora, las luces de la casa de Bella seguían

encendidas y podían verse desde la cubierta del barco. Esme debía de estar

despierta. ¿Estaría discutiendo con su hermana o quizá el pequeño Tony la

estuviera privando de un merecido descanso con alguna llantina nocturna?

Al pensar en su hijo sintió un terrible vacío en sus brazos y una punzada en el

corazón ante la perspectiva de la separación.

Sólo sería por una semana. Edward no quería ausentarse mucho tiempo del

trabajo y había decidido que su luna de miel sería de corta duración, lo

suficiente para que la prensa no empezara a especular sobre la naturaleza de

su matrimonio.

Al día siguiente, Edward sabría finalmente todo lo que había que saber sobre

ella. Las mentiras y las farsas acabarían para siempre. No habría más secretos.

Edward comprendería las razones de Bella para ocultarle a su hijo, pero ¿cómo

se sentiría al saber que era padre?

Bella se estremeció al recibir un soplo de brisa. Oyó unos pasos que se

acercaban por detrás y sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándola y

apretándola contra su cuerpo alto y fibroso.

—Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo él, suspirando sobre la cabeza de Bella—.

¿Cómo pudo mi padre pasar cuatro veces por lo mismo?

—Supongo que su empeño en encontrar a la mujer adecuada lo hacía ser

optimista —comentó Bella, temblando de deseo cuando Edward la besó en el

ángulo que formaban el cuello y el hombro. Nunca había sabido que era un

punto erógeno, pero el calor que se desató en su cuerpo llegó hasta la pelvis.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—No seas tan ingenua. Sólo se casó con mi madre porque estaba embarazada

de mí. Mi padre quería un hijo y un heredero más de lo que nunca quiso a

ninguna mujer.

La brisa acarició la espalda de Bella mientras Edward le desabrochaba el vestido

con meticulosa lentitud.

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan cínico?

—Incluso mi madre sabía que mi padre nunca se hubiera casado con ella de no

haber estado embarazada. Ella era una desconocida, surgida de la nada...

—Igual que yo —observó Bella sin poder resistirse.

—No, tu caso es completamente distinto. Tú vivías aquí, tienes una cabeza

prodigiosa y todo el mundo te conoce —respondió él en tono jocoso mientras

deslizaba el corpiño hacia abajo para palparle los pechos—. Y ahora eres mi

mujer... Mi mujer perfecta, khriso mou.

Bella ahogó un gemido en su garganta mientras Edward le masajeaba los

pezones con gran habilidad. Impotente ante el flujo de sensaciones que

recorrían su cuerpo, se echó hacia atrás y él la levantó en brazos para llevarla

al camarote de lujo. Allí le quitó el vestido y las enaguas y se detuvo para

contemplar la ropa interior de satén turquesa y las medias de encaje.

-He de decir que me has sorprendido...-murmuró.

Bella se ruborizó bajo su intensa mirada.

—Soy una novia en su noche de bodas... ¿Qué esperabas?

—Esperaba algo más discreto, como lencería de algodón blanco —admitió él,

sentándola sobre sus fuertes muslos y sujetándola con una mano por la

espalda.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Tendrás algodón blanco los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año —

le aseguró con voz muy seria—. Esto es una ocasión especial, así que disfrútalo

mientras puedas.

Edward se rió y la besó. Le tomó el rostro con sus largos dedos e introdujo la

lengua en la boca. El corazón de Bella se desbocó como un caballo salvaje

mientras él le desabrochaba el sujetador y le acariciaba con una veneración

exquisita uno de los pechos, coronado por un pezón rosado y endurecido.

—No te imaginas cuántas veces he fantaseado con tus pechos...

—¿En la oficina? —preguntó ella con la voz ahogada, sobrecogida por la

sorprendente confesión.

—¿Tanto te sorprende? —dijo él, riendo mientras la masajeaba con las dos

manos.

—No es muy profesional, ¿no crees? —murmuró ella, avergonzada.

—Me limitaba a mirar y fantasear, sin tocar —le recordó él—. Pero ¿cómo no

iba a fijarme? Soy un hombre, y cuanto más te cubrías más me fijaba. La

modestia puede ser muy excitante... Si te hubiera visto tomando el sol en

topless habría satisfecho con creces mi curiosidad.

Sus hábiles dedos encontraron las dilatadas puntas y Bella cerró los ojos por un

instante, abandonándose al deleite que nacía entre sus muslos. A pesar de la

intensa reacción de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de

Edward. Al parecer, su recato y discreción en el vestuario habían avivado el

deseo de Edward más de lo que hubiera conseguido con un descarado

exhibicionismo. Pero ¿qué pasaría ahora que estaban casados? ¿Perdería

Edward el interés al tenerla siempre disponible?

Él la hizo doblarse hacia atrás y atrapó uno de los palpitantes pezones con la

boca. Bella gimió con fuerza al recibir las caricias de su lengua desatada. Su

cuerpo era pasto de una pasión descontrolada, y los restos de razón

abandonaban su cabeza como hojas arrancadas por un viento huracanado.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera a excitarme tanto en mi noche de bodas —le

confesó con voz ronca. La apartó suavemente y empezó a desnudarse—.

Enhorabuena, Bella. A pesar de toda mi experiencia, has conseguido que me

sienta como un novato.

Abrumada por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, Bella se preguntaba si

alguna vez podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias y expectativas de

Edward. Muchas mujeres lo habían intentado y ninguna lo había conseguido.

¿Por qué iba ella a ser distinta? Sólo el hecho de estar allí medio desnuda,

reprimiendo el impulso de cubrirse, ya era un desafío.

Ajeno a las inseguridades de Bella, Edward se quitó la camisa y reveló un torso

labrado en fibra muscular y salpicado de vello oscuro y suave, una cintura

estrecha y un abdomen tan duro como una roca. Físicamente era la perfección

personificada. Se despojó de su última prenda y dejó al descubierto su

imponente erección. El rostro de

Bella se cubrió de rubor. A diferencia de Edward, no había la menor laguna en su

memoria, y recordaba perfectamente el tacto de aquella dureza aterciopelada

bajo sus dedos y moviéndose dentro de ella.

Edward se tumbó a su lado y la apretó ávidamente contra él. Deslizó los dedos

bajó las braguitas y gimió de satisfacción.

-Estás muy mojada, khriso mou... Como debe ser.

Temblando bajo sus expertas caricias, Bella levantó las rodillas para permitir

que le quitase la última barrera de tela que se interponía entre ellos.

-Te deseo... —murmuró ella.

Edward volvió a gruñir, complacido, y la recorrió con sus ojos verdes mientras

seguía acariciándola. Pero entonces rozó en la parte inferior del vientre una

zona más áspera que el resto de la piel y se detuvo, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es esto?

Bella se quedó paralizada por el pánico. Edward había encontrado la cicatriz de

la cesárea...

—Es la cicatriz de una operación que me hicieron... —respondió en el tono más

natural que pudo.

—No me habías dicho nada —observó él.

-Hay cosas que una mujer prefiere no contar.

Edward desplazó la mano hacia un punto más sensible y la reacción de Bella no

se hizo esperar. Empezaba a inquietarse, porque las respuestas de su cuerpo

traspasaban los límites de su autocontrol. El placer que Edward le provocaba

entre los muslos era más de lo que podía soportar sin gritar. Se retorció y giró

hasta que él la detuvo, y entonces apretó los dientes y estiró el cuello mientras

él le frotaba el clítoris, hinchado y palpitante, y le lamía y mordisqueaba los

rígidos pezones.

—Por favor... por favor —le suplicó con voz jadeante. Tenía que recibirlo en su

interior o el deseo la acabaría ahogando.

Él se colocó sobre ella y la penetró sin detenerse. Se posicionó entre las

piernas de Bella y hundió su enorme miembro con un gruñido de placer. Por un

instante fugaz el miedo fue más fuerte que la excitación y Bella apretó los

músculos en torno a la erección de Edward. Fue sólo un momento, pero los ojos

de Edward registraron la expresión de angustia que Bella no fue capaz de

ocultar. Le agarró firmemente las caderas y empujó con fuerza, como si

supiera lo que a ella le hacía falta. La presión aumentó en el vientre de Bella,

hasta que toda ella fue consciente de la intrusión de Edward en su cuerpo y del

doloroso placer que la embargaba. Gimió, jadeó y se retorció frenéticamente

mientras el orgasmo crecía en su interior, como una ola incontenible que lo

arrasaba todo a su paso.

La sensación de liberación fue tan poderosa que durante un largo rato después

del clímax Bella permaneció exhausta y aturdida. Muy lentamente empezó a

recuperar el sentido y la sensibilidad en sus miembros. Se resistía a abandonar

la placentera burbuja que la envolvía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que

Edward se había apartado. Justo cuando más deseaba abrazarlo...

Giró la cabeza en la almohada y lo buscó con la mirada. Él también la miró, en

completo silencio, y a Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver su

expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Edward arrojó las almohadas contra el cabecero y se incorporó. Sus ojos ardían

de ira.

-Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de hacerme esa pregunta. Me has

mentido, y ya sabes lo que opino de las mentiras.

El miedo volvió a apoderarse de Bella, causando estragos en su estabilidad

racional y emocional.

-¿Mentiras? —repitió, desesperada por ganar tiempo.

-No ha sido tu primera vez —la acusó él—. No eras virgen al casarte conmigo, y

sin embargo me hiciste creer que sí. ¿Qué más me estás ocultando?

Bella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad sin

contarle «toda» la verdad? Las horas de gracia de las que había disfrutado se

desvanecían de repente, privándola de cualquier control de la situación.

-Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte buscar una novia virgen en estos tiempos —

siguió Edward—. Tal vez haya sido un ingenuo, pero tú me has mentido al

hacerme creer algo que no era cierto.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —se excusó ella, sin apenas convicción—. Cuando

diste por hecho que era virgen, me sentí...

-No, no intentes echarme a mí la culpa —le advirtió él—. Quiero saber quién fue

tu primer amante. ¿Fue Jacob Black, tal vez?

Bella estaba muerta de miedo. Iba a tener que confesarle todos sus secretos

allí, precisamente en su noche de bodas... Pero algo en su interior se resistía a

abandonar aquella fantasía nupcial.

—No vas a creerme cuando te diga quién fue.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ponme a prueba.

Bella no podía seguir acostada en la cama. Se levantó, desnuda, y dio unos

cuantos pasos bajo el implacable escrutinio de Edward hacia la silla donde

estaba su bata de seda. Se ató el cinturón con manos temblorosas y se sintió

un poco más cómoda al estar vestida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le preguntó a Edward, incapaz de contenerse.

—Tú me lo dijiste. Te delataste a ti misma con la expresión de tus ojos y las

reacciones de tu cuerpo. Parecías sentirte culpable, y actuabas en

consecuencia.

—Así es como me siento —admitió ella—. Y no es justo, porque no ha sido

culpa mía. No puedes ser tan intransigente a la hora de juzgar una mentira. No

todo es blanco o negro.

-Ahórrate el sermón filosófico —espetó Edward—. Quiero una respuesta clara y

sin rodeos a mi pregunta.

—Me has preguntado quién fue mi primer amante, ¡pero no tienes derecho a

hacerme esa pregunta! —exclamó Bella.

Edward pareció sorprenderse por aquella inesperada muestra de

insubordinación.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó ella, temblando—. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntármelo?

—Te lo pregunto porque eres mi mujer y no debes tener secretos para mí.

Bella intentó tragar saliva, pero se lo impedía el doloroso nudo de su garganta.

Sacó tímidamente la punta de la lengua para humedecerse los labios,

completamente secos.

—Tú fuiste mi primer amante... Pero no te acuerdas de lo que sucedió...

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero es la verdad. Fue la noche después

del funeral de tus padres. Todo el mundo se había marchado, tú habías estado

bebiendo y nos acostamos juntos —mientras hablaba, Bella no dejaba de

retorcer las mangas de la bata.

—¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó Edward. Apartó las sábanas con furia y se levantó

de un salto—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿O eres tú la que ha bebido?

—Hicimos el amor en la habitación de invitados donde yo me alojaba. No

usamos protección. Tú fuiste a buscar preservativos a tu habitación y entonces

te tropezaste y caíste junto a la piscina. Cuando recobraste el sentido no

recordabas que habías estado conmigo... —a Bella se le quebró la voz cuando

Edward se dio la vuelta y le clavó su penetrante mirada—. Creías que habías

estado bañándote en la piscina porque tenías el pelo mojado, pero sólo habías

estado en la ducha.

Edward la observaba con dureza. Todo su rostro estaba contraído en una severa

expresión de enojo y escepticismo.

-No, Bella —dijo con voz de hielo—. Tienes mucho ingenio, pero no voy a

tragarme esa historia. ¿Pretendes que me crea que nos acostamos en el único

momento de mi vida que no puedo recordar? ¿Tan estúpido te crees que soy?

Bella le mantuvo la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez más confusa. Había sabido

que sería difícil convencerlo, pero no se esperaba que Edward lo viera como un

intento de justificar sus mentiras.

-Estuvimos juntos aquella noche —insistió.

-De modo que, según tú, a diferencia de cualquier otra mujer que haya

conocido, me ofreciste tu cuerpo sin esperar nada a cambio, ni siquiera un

mínimo reconocimiento por mi parte... ¡Al menos podrías inventarte una

mentira que tuviera sentido!

La indignación se mezcló con la angustia que ahogaba a Bella. Se sentía como

si estuviera luchando por su vida y por su amor, cuando apenas unos minutos

antes había estado envuelta por una felicidad incomparable.

—¿Cuándo he tenido necesidad de mentirte? —le preguntó con la voz trabada

por la emoción.

—¿Qué me dices de ese papel virginal que interpretaste semanas antes de

casarnos? —le recordó él—. Deberías pulir esos principios que yo pensé que

tenías... Lo que me repugna no es la mentira en sí, sino el hecho de que me

hayas mentido.

Las palabras de Edward impactaron en su rostro como los lacerantes azotes de

un látigo. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, y un frío glacial había congelado la

pasión compartida minutos antes. Pero el desprecio de Edward había prendido

otra clase de llama en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a Edward a hablarle así

después de todo lo que ella había

soportado por él? Había guardado silencio mientras él se acostaba con Tanya.

Había tenido a su hijo sin su ayuda... ¿Cómo osaba juzgarla? ¿Cómo podía decir

que le repugnaba su comportamiento cuando todo lo que había hecho era para

evitarle problemas?

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! —le gritó.

Él le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Es la verdad, lo mismo que siempre he esperado de ti —repuso Edward—. Si ni

siquiera puedes darme eso... ¿qué nos queda?

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. Bella permaneció en la

habitación, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Era inútil. Por muchas excusas que

pudiera darle, tenía que admitir que le había mentido.

No se atrevía a contarle la verdad sobre Tony. Si no se creía que habían hecho

el amor meses atrás, ¿cómo iba a aceptar que era el padre del niño del que ni

siquiera sospechaba que Bella era su madre?

Mientras se secaba con vigor e impaciencia, Edward prestaba atención a los

ruidos que pudieran llegar de la habitación. El silencio lo sacaba de sus casillas

y aumentaba su irritación por las mentiras de Bella. Dejó la toalla y entró en el

vestidor. Estaba tan furioso que las manos le temblaban. Apretó los puños y

tensó la mandíbula. Bella... la persona en quien más había confiado... ¡se

Vlakas! «Estúpido», se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Por qué había confiado en ella

cuando sabía desde mucho tiempo antes que no se podía confiar en las

mujeres? Casi todas harían lo que fuera por conquistar a un hombre tan rico

como él. Pero que Bella intentara aprovecharse de su dolor y su embriaguez

tras la muerte de sus padres era absolutamente imperdonable. Y encima se

permitía añadir más mentiras a su patética historia. ¿Cómo había podido

pensar él que sería la esposa perfecta?

Aunque tenía que admitir, a regañadientes, que en un aspecto sí había sido

perfecta. Su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar al recordar la sorprendente respuesta

que Bella había tenido bajo las sábanas. Su fogosidad y descontrol lo habían

excitado más que ninguna otra mujer en mucho tiempo.

Jamás se hubiera esperado una pasión semejante en una mujer tan

disciplinada, conservadora y tradicional como ella.

¿Tradicional? ¿Qué sabía él realmente sobre Bella? Unas horas antes habría

jurado que era una joya sin mácula, intacta, digna de su confianza y respeto.

¿Y ahora qué? No dejaba de preguntarse quién le había arrebatado la

virginidad. ¿Jacob Black? ¿Alguno de sus empleados? ¿Algún compañero de

estudios? Las dudas lo acosaban sin tregua, a pesar de que nunca había sido

un hombre posesivo. Era demasiado realista y pragmático como para

angustiarse por la identidad de aquel amante secreto. Lo que importaba era

que Bella le había mentido.

Salió del vestidor y cruzó la cabina en dirección a la puerta sin dignarse a mirar

a Bella. Le daría tiempo para que sopesara sus opciones antes de que él

tomara su propia decisión: no tenía intención de seguir casado con una mujer

en la que no podía confiar.

JAJAJAJAJA….hombres! podría estar al espejo con el bebé y no se daría cuenta del parecido…ustedes no?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de ducharse, Bella se secó y peinó los enmarañados cabellos hasta

que le cayeron en una sedosa y ondulada cortina sobre los hombros. Respiró

hondo y fue en busca de Edward. No era una cobarde, nunca lo había sido, e iba

a conseguir que Edward la escuchara. No había otra solución, por muy frío e

implacable que pudiera ser Edward Masen cuando sus intereses estaban en

juego.

Lo encontró en el despacho, frente a su ordenador portátil, como si estuviera

en mitad de una jornada laboral y no en su noche de bodas. Sus brillantes

cabellos cobrizos relucían bajo la tenue luz del techo, y sus espesas pestañas

proyectaban sombras sobre los pómulos. Bella lo había visto miles de veces en

esa postura, pues Edward siempre se refugiaba en el trabajo cuando estaba

preocupado por algo.

Edward levantó la cabeza y su expresión se endureció al verla en la puerta.

—Ya sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero tenemos que hablar —le dijo Bella

en tono apremiante—. Tengo que decirte lo que he hecho...

—¿Qué has hecho?—le preguntó él con cruel ironía—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con

los comentarios de tu madre sobre tus secretos?

Bella habría preferido no tener que responder a aquella pregunta en aquel

momento, pero no podía seguir jugando con la verdad. Asintió lentamente y vio

que el rostro de Edward se cubría de ira.

—¿Hasta tu madre sabe lo que yo no sé?

—Sí. Intenté mantenerlo en secreto, pero ella lo descubrió por sí misma.

Edward la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Era obvio que no llevaba nada

bajo la bata. Las curvas de sus pechos se adivinaban claramente bajo la seda,

así como los pezones hinchados. Una incómoda erección obligó a Edward a

cambiar de postura en la silla, mientras se preguntaba si Bella había elegido

aquella prenda a propósito.

Fuera como fuera, la reacción de su cuerpo fue tan intensa e inesperada que se

sorprendió. Por una vez la satisfacción sexual no había sido completa, aunque

aquella amarga mezcla de rencor y frustración exigía algo más que una

respuesta física. Edward no sabía cómo enfrentarse a las emociones, pero sí a

los apetitos carnales de su cuerpo. Decidido a encontrar el remedio más fácil y

efectivo, alargó una mano hacia ella sin decir nada. Ella lo miró con asombro,

pero le agarró rápidamente los dedos. Él la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó

contra su pecho para reclamar su boca.

—Se thelo... —le expresó su deseo en griego.

La mezcla de anhelo y alivio que invadió a Bella fue tan abrumadora que a

punto estuvieron de cederle las rodillas. Tan ansiosa estaba por salvar la

distancia que los separaba que en aquel momento él podría haberle hecho lo

que quisiera, sin que ella le pusiera el menor obstáculo.

Edward tiró de un extremo del cinturón para abrirle la bata y sentó a Bella sobre

la mesa, donde empezó a amasar sus pechos y a pellizcarle los pezones.

Se agachó para seguir torturándolos con la boca al tiempo que le separaba las

piernas para masajearle el clítoris y palpar la prueba mojada de su excitación.

Ella gimió de placer e impaciencia, ávida por liberar la incontenible tensión que

bullía por todo su

cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada, salvo en el imperioso deseo que las caricias

de Edward habían despertado.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y él le puso las manos bajo las caderas para

colocarse entre sus muslos. Bella se percató de que se estaba colocando un

preservativo y por un instante casi recuperó la cordura, pero un segundo más

tarde Edward le había introducido su enorme falo y todo el cuerpo de Bella

respondía con frenéticas convulsiones.

Edward la tumbó de espaldas y le levantó los muslos para incrementar la fuerza

y profundidad de sus embestidas. Bella gemía descontroladamente, sometida

sin remedio a las sensaciones más delirantes. El placer la llevó hasta el límite,

la tensión alcanzó su punto culminante y todo su cuerpo estalló en una

explosión de calor y liberación desbordada.

—Efharisto... Gracias. Esto me ha servido para relajarme —Edward la levantó de

la mesa y la depositó en el sillón más cercano.

Bella seguía temblando por las secuelas del orgasmo. Parpadeó unas cuantas

veces para aclararse la vista y vio a Edward entrando en el cuarto de baño.

Entonces se miró los pechos, desnudos, y soltó una exclamación de horror

mientras volvía a cubrírselos con la bata. «A buenas horas», pensó...

Nunca había imaginado que se pudiera hacer el amor de aquella manera tan

salvaje e indecente... ni que ella pudiera disfrutar de una lujuria semejante. Se

sentía profundamente avergonzada por haber sucumbido al deseo carnal

olvidándose de todo lo demás. El sexo era lo último que se le pasaba por la

cabeza cuando fue a hablar con Edward, y él apenas había necesitado unos

minutos para llevarla de la razón al orgasmo. «Esto me ha servido para

relajarme», le había dicho, como si hacer el amor con ella fuera lo mismo que

una sesión de pesas en el gimnasio. La cara le ardía de humillación.

Y además lo habían hecho en la mesa. A pesar del abismo que los separaba,

ella le había permitido hacer lo que quería, como quería y donde quería. Claro

que, por otro lado, era su noche de bodas y no sería muy sensato negarse a los

deseos sexuales de su marido, especialmente si quería aclarar las cosas entre

ellos. Cualquier remedio que pudiera aliviar la tensión sería bien recibido, se

convenció a sí misma mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. Aún tenía que

hablar con él, pero la perspectiva de hacerlo mientras su cuerpo seguía bajo

los efectos del torbellino le suponía todo un reto.

Tan sólo la sombra de una barba incipiente alteraba la perfección física de

Edward cuando salió del baño, tan impecablemente vestido con unos pantalones

de lino color crema y un jersey como si luciera un traje de etiqueta. Su aspecto

era arrebatador, y no parecía en absoluto afectado por las mismas emociones

que amenazaban el equilibrio de Bella. Una vez más, Bella echó en falta el

autocontrol y la objetividad que siempre la habían protegido del sufrimiento.

—Dijiste que tenías algo que contarme —le recordó Edward, frío como el hielo,

como si no acabaran de hacer el amor salvajemente.

—Estuviste conmigo la noche después del funeral de tus padres. Te diste un

golpe en la cabeza y perdiste la memoria de las dos últimas horas, pero no

pude convencerte para que buscaras ayuda médica.

La imponente estatura de Edward proyectaba una larga sombra sobre la

habitación. Su actitud era tan distante como si estuviera en una reunión de

negocios.

-No te creo. Yo jamás me habría acostado contigo en semejantes

circunstancias, y eso que dices de haberlo hecho sin protección es absurdo,

porque ni estando borracho me atrevería a correr riesgos.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad —aseveró ella, inclinándose hacia delante—. Y

quizá lo entiendas cuando te lo haya contado todo...

Un brillo de desdén asomó en los ojos de Edward.

—¿Todo? —repitió en tono burlón—. ¿Qué otras extravagantes fantasías te has

inventado para divertirme?

Bella tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas para no soltarle una bofetada.

-Tal vez me equivocara al no decírtelo hace meses, pero cuando iniciaste tu

relación con Tanya no me quedó más opción que guardar silencio. Pensé que

estabas enamorado de ella... Tú mismo me dijiste que estabas pensando en

casarte. Yo acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Iba a decírtelo, pero

tú ni siquiera recordabas haberte acostado conmigo...

-¿Embarazada? —la interrumpió él bruscamente—. ¿De quién?

Bella lo miró con exasperación.-No seas tan obtuso... Me quedé embarazada la

noche del funeral. De ti. Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero hicimos el amor sin

protección.

Edward soltó un bufido de desdén.

—El hijo de Esme es en realidad mi hijo —siguió Bella, negándose a dejarse

intimidar por el descorazonador silencio de Edward—. Es mi bebé. Di a luz

mientras estaba de vacaciones en Londres. La única razón por la que te pedí

aquel largo permiso fue para ocultarte mi embarazo.

Un destelló amenazador ardió en los ojos de Edward.

—¿El hijo de Esme es tuyo? ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un bebé? ¿Que me

lo ocultaste deliberadamente mientras hacíamos los planes de boda?—estaba

tan furioso que Bella se encogió en el sillón—. ¿Y ahora te atreves a hacer

pasar como mío el hijo de otro hombre?

Bella se obligó a encararlo, a pesar de la tensión que le agarrotaba los

músculos y el sudor que le empapaba la frente.

—No es el hijo de otro hombre. Tony es tu hijo. Nunca he estado con otro

hombre.

Pero Edward no la escuchaba. No necesitaba oír más para sacar sus

conclusiones, aunque una furia ciega le impedía pensar con claridad. Su esposa

era madre... Había tenido un hijo... Recordó la cicatriz de su abdomen. Una

cesárea, sin duda. La prueba de lo que inicialmente le había parecido un

completo disparate.

—Eres una mentirosa... —la acusó, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Cómo puedes

permanecer ahí sentada, mirándome a la cara, mientras confiesas las mentiras

que te llevaron al altar? Sabías que jamás me habría casado contigo si hubiera

sabido la verdad.

Bella se levantó del sillón. Sus largos mechones se agitaron como cintas rojas

sobre sus hombros sus y blancas mejillas.

-No es así, Edward. Es cierto que te oculté la verdad, y lo lamento, pero mi

intención no era engañarte. Tony es tu hijo. ¿Cómo podría haberte convencido

si no recordabas nada?

-¿No has oído hablar de la prueba del ADN? Bella se puso colorada.

—¿Qué edad tiene ese niño? —le preguntó él.

—Cuatro meses y medio. Cuando nació, tú aún pensabas en casarte con Tanya

y yo no quise causarte problemas. Pensé que, como no te acordabas de nada,

sería mejor para todos si guardaba el secreto.

-No creo que tu hijo sea mío —declaró Edward con una convicción tan fría como

rotunda—. Me niego a creerlo. Espero que no estés pensando en llevar tus

mentiras a los tribunales, porque sólo conseguirías hacer el ridículo.

-¿A los tribunales? —repitió ella—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No sabes que lo que me has contado puede ser motivo de divorcio?

A Bella se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

—Ya sé que estás muy alterado por lo que te he dicho, pero...

—¡Pues claro que estoy alterado! ¡Tu madre, tu tía y tú habéis conspirado

contra mí como las tres brujas de Macbeth! —exclamó Edward con un sarcasmo

mordaz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó Bella, tan indignada como él—. ¡Nadie ha

conspirado contra ti! Cuando convencí a Esme para que se hiciera pasar por la

madre de Tony, sólo pretendía ocultar su verdadero parentesco y protegerte a

ti.

—¿Protegerme a mí, dices?—espetó él sin ocultar su desprecio—. ¡Ni siquiera

ahora que quieres endosarme a tu hijo bastardo eres capaz de sincerarte! Fue

mi propuesta de matrimonio lo que te animó a mentirme...

—¡No! —negó ella con toda la vehemencia posible—. El engaño empezó

cuando te dije que mi tía estaba embarazada y que necesitaba ir a cuidarla.

¡Eso fue meses antes de que te plantearas casarte conmigo!

Sin posibilidad de rebatirle aquel dato, Edward se limitó a fulminarla con la

mirada.

—Me mentiste, y me has estado engañando durante mucho tiempo...

—¡Pero sin mala intención! —se apresuró a objetar ella, desesperada por

hacérselo entender—. Admito que debería haberte hablado de Tony antes de

la boda, pero no tuve agallas para...

-Es evidente que la avaricia y la ambición prevalecieron sobre la honestidad.

Sabías que no habría boda si me contabas la verdad.

—¡Lo último que quiero de ti es dinero!—exclamó Bella—. Y no vuelvas a llamar

«bastardo» a mi hijo. Fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias de su nacimiento,

lo quiero y estoy orgullosa de haberlo tenido. Y si tan mala opinión tienes de

mí... ¿por qué me has hecho otra vez el amor?

Edward apretó la mandíbula y la miró con severidad.

-Sólo ha sido sexo. Un medio de desahogo, nada más.

A Bella se le encendió la cara de indignación, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo

pálida a medida que asimilaba la denigrante respuesta de Edward. Deseó con

todas sus fuerzas haber rechazado a Edward, pero ya era inútil lamentarse. A

pesar de su aspecto amable y sofisticado, Edward tenía una vena despiadada

que había heredado de su padre. Edward I

Masen no había dudado en divorciarse de su tercera esposa, quien lo adoraba

y no le daba ningún motivo de queja, para reemplazarla por una amante

embarazada. Todo indicaba que Edward iba a seguir sus pasos y a repudiarla por

no haber estado ella a la altura de sus expectativas.

-Tony es tu hijo —le insistió Bella por una última vez, aferrándose a la ínfima

posibilidad que le quedaba para salvar su matrimonio.

-Nada puede justificar tus mentiras —murmuró Edward—. Me engañaste para

casarte conmigo, y lo único que mereces es mi desprecio. Voy a pedir la

prueba de paternidad, pero sólo para asegurarme de que no puedas

chantajearme con tu bebé.

Bella no podía creer lo que oía.

—¡Me estás ofendiendo! Tú eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado en

mi vida.

Edward posó en ella su torva mirada.

—No me creo ni una sola palabra tuya... ¿por qué será?

Salió del despacho y Bella se quedó a solas con sus sentimientos enfrentados.

Apenas llevaba unas horas casada y ya había echado a perder su matrimonio.

Había perdido la confianza de Edward y no sería fácil volver a recuperarla.

Estaba muy disgustado con ella, como había sido lo esperable.

Entonces oyó el ruido de unas aspas y corrió hacia la mesa para agarrar el

teléfono. El capitán Cullen la informó de que Edward se había marchado en el

helicóptero con su equipo de seguridad y que su destino era Mónaco. Bella le

dio las gracias por la información y dejó el teléfono con la mano temblándole y

el corazón desbocado.

Edward la había abandonado. Se había desentendido de ella y de su matrimonio.

La realidad la golpeó con tanta fuerza que por unos momentos se quedó

completamente anonadada. Había subestimado la respuesta de Edward a sus

secretos, y en aquel momento sería prácticamente imposible salvar la distancia

física y emocional que los separaba.

Pocas novias, sin embargo, se quedaban abandonadas a las pocas horas de

haberse casado. Y Edward era tan famoso que la prensa no tardaría en descubrir

y exagerar su escandaloso comportamiento marital.

Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos y los sollozos le oprimían la garganta.

Volvió a su camarote para vestirse. Aún no había amanecido, pero la noche de

bodas ya se había acabado. Volvería a Speros en la lancha y se iría a casa a

cuidar a Tony. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su presencia en el Sea Queen sólo

había servido para alejar a Edward de su amado yate.

¿Se habría acabado su matrimonio para siempre, incluso antes de haber

empezado? Intentó imaginarse a Edward dándole una segunda oportunidad,

pero falló miserablemente. ¿Por qué iba a darle otra oportunidad si nunca la

había amado? Y sin amor, ¿qué derechos tenía ella sobre él?

Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan ingenua y estúpida. El secreto de su

embarazo le había costado la felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Durante las dos semanas más largas de su vida, Bella siguió el rastro de Edward

por todo el globo. En esa ocasión le fue de gran utilidad la incansable labor de

los paparazzi, pues gracias a ellos aparecían en la prensa todos los

movimientos de Edward.

Así, pudo saber que Edward se había alojado dos noches en un casino de

Mónaco, jugando con un grupo de amigos. Después fue a un club nocturno de

Londres, y aunque entró y salió en solitario, Bella no pudo pegar ojo

preguntándose si había estado con otras mujeres en el interior. O quizá alguna

mujer lo estaba esperando pacientemente en un lugar más discreto...

Por su propio bien intentó dejar de leer la prensa amarilla, ya que se estaba

volviendo loca con los artículos que especulaban sobre su matrimonio. Casi

todos decían lo mismo, que Edward Masen se había casado con su secretaria

para seguir disfrutando de su libertad sexual. En cuanto a ella, la retrataban

como una esposa sumisa y discreta que valoraba demasiado la fortuna de su

marido como para exigirle nada. Como todos los periódicos señalaban, Edward

no era el tipo de hombre que acatara órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera de una

esposa. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, cuando quería y con quien quería,

sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.

La prensa también se ocupó de explotar a fondo la historia de su padre,

exprimiendo los desmadres de Edward I Masen para deleite de los lectores

más morbosos. Bella se sintió doblemente humillada al ver publicadas las fotos

de su boda, que algún invitado había sacado con su teléfono móvil. Las

imágenes, de una calidad pésima, no eran precisamente favorecedoras, y

mostraban a una novia de aspecto tímido y achaparrado. El tipo de novia que

cualquier magnate griego y mujeriego empedernido no dudaría en abandonar.

-¡No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo!—le espetó Reneé, mientras Bella

estaba jugando con su hijo y su perrita Skye—. ¿Se puede saber por qué has

vuelto a esta chabola de mala muerte? ¡Ahora eres una Masen y tu casa es

esa enorme mansión! No puedes fingir que tu boda no tuvo lugar. La gente

empieza a hacerse preguntas...

Bella impidió que la perrita mordiera uno de los juguetes de Tony.

—No tengo intención de llevarme a Tony a casa de Edward hasta que él lo

reconozca como hijo suyo.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan estúpida? —la reprendió su madre, arrugando su

atractivo rostro en una fea mueca de disgusto. Su agudo chillido hizo que Skye

se escondiera tras el sofá—. Deja al mocoso con nosotras y tú toma posesión

de lo que te pertenece. Tienes derecho a vivir en esa mansión... ¡Eres la mujer

de Edward!

Bella fulminó a su madre con la mirada.

—¡No llames «mocoso» a mi hijo!

-Sabes que no lo digo con maldad —replicó su madre—. Al fin y al cabo, Tony

es tu gallina de los huevos de oro... ¡Quedarte embarazada fue lo único que

has hecho bien en tu vida! Edward puede hacer y decir lo que le dé la gana,

pero al final tendrá que aceptar que eres la madre de su hijo y heredero.

—Tus palabras no van a servir de ayuda, Reneé —intervino Esme, echándole a

su hermana una mirada de reproche mientras acariciaba a la perrita—. Bella

quiere salvar su matrimonio, no sacar beneficios. Creo que hace bien

quedándose aquí en vez de vivir en la mansión, especialmente mientras Edward

no reconozca a Tony como hijo suyo.

Tony eligió aquel momento para soltar una adorable risita. Miró a su madre

con sus grandes ojos verdes y ella le dio un arrumaco y le dijo lo precioso

que era.

Anatalya, quien había tomado partido por Bella y le prestaba su apoyo

incondicional, llegó con los periódicos. Mientras el ama de llaves se encargaba

de Tony, Bella extendió los periódicos sobre la mesa del comedor.

-No deberías mirar la prensa —le advirtió Esme, aun sabiendo que su consejo

sería ignorado—. No hacen más que tergiversar la verdad.

-Me da igual —declaró Bella, pero tragó saliva con horror al ver la foto más

reciente de Edward que publicaba la prensa.

Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser ninguna tergiversación. Edward estaba

sentado en la terraza de un elegante café de París, acompañado por una

hermosa rubia a la que Bella nunca se había imaginado que volvería a ver.

-¡Edward está viéndose otra vez con Tanya! —gritó sin poder contenerse.

-No te creo —dijo Esme, pero también ella se puso pálida al ver la foto del

periódico.

—Te dije que deberías haber ido tras él cuando se marchó del yate —le

recriminó Reneé, mirando por encima del hombro de su hermana. No parecía

en absoluto afectada por la foto, como si se esperase aquella actitud por parte

de su yerno—. Nunca dejes que un hombre enfadado se vaya si quieres

recuperarlo. Si se los deja sueltos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Bella no podía articular palabra. La imagen de Tanya y Edward en París le hacía

revivir su peor pesadilla. ¿Cuál de los dos habría dado el primer paso? ¿Quién

se había puesto en contacto con quién? ¿Habría buscado Edward el consuelo de

la deslumbrante divorciada griega para olvidar su decepción con Bella? ¿Estaría

empezando a pensar que había sido un error romper la relación con Tanya?

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo.

—¿Quién puede ser? —murmuró.

—Voy a ver —dijo Esme, levantándose rápidamente para zanjar cualquier

discusión sobre Edward y Tanya Denaly.

Al cabo de un minuto, sin embargo, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le pidió a

Bella que la acompañara.

Tres hombres esperaban en el vestíbulo. A dos de ellos los conocía, y su

presencia no le resultó especialmente tranquilizadora. Se trataba de Baccus

Klonis, el jefe del equipo de abogados de Edward, y su ayudante. El tercero era

el médico encargado de realizar las pruebas del ADN, para lo que necesitaba

una muestra de saliva de Tony. Su inesperada llegada sorprendió tanto a Bella

como el convencimiento de que se prestaría gustosamente a las pruebas.

Reneé se llevó a Anatalya, y la perrita a la cocina y Bella hizo pasar a los

visitantes al salón.

—¿Edward les ha pedido que hagan esto? —les preguntó.

—Cumplo las órdenes del señor Masen —respondió Baccus con una

escrupulosa cortesía.

Para Bella fue como recibir una bofetada. Mientras Edward se divertía por los

casinos de Europa sus abogados se encargaban de llevar a cabo las pruebas de

paternidad, sin importarle lo más mínimo que Bella se opusiera a ello. Un

incómodo silencio invadió la habitación mientras Bella sopesaba sus opciones.

Podía negarse a que se realizara la prueba, pero Edward seguramente contaba

con aquella posibilidad y lo tomaría como una prueba más de que Bella estaba

mintiendo. Sería muy humillante permitir que le hicieran una prueba a su hijo,

pero al menos serviría para probar su identidad. Y entonces Edward tendría que

aceptar todo lo que ella le había contado.

El médico le explicó el procedimiento, muy rápido y sencillo. Bella tomó a Tony

en brazos y se extrajo una muestra de saliva de su boca sin causarle la menor

molestia. Todo se llevó a cabo en unos pocos segundos, pero a Bella le pareció

una situación irreal, así como una invasión a su intimidad. Le costaba creer que

Edward la estuviera tratando de aquella manera tan fría y metódica,

comunicándose con ella a través de sus abogados.

Los hombres se marcharon y Bella empezó a temblar. Esme se acercó por

detrás y le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Tenía que hacerse —le dijo—. Cuando Edward se dé cuenta de que el niño es

suyo, todo cambiará a mejor.

Esme siempre intentaba ser optimista, pero Bella no estaba tan convencida.

¿Estaría Edward preparado para ser padre? No era muy probable. ¿Llegaría a

comprender el comportamiento de Bella, o la vería para siempre como a una

embustera repugnante, in-capaz de modificar sus rígidos criterios de justicia y

moral?

-Voy a dar un paseo por la playa...

-Acostaré a Tony para su siesta —dijo Esme. Sabía que su sobrina estaba

impaciente por escapar antes de que Reneé pudiera echarle un sermón sobre

las pruebas de ADN.

Vestida con unos pantalones marrones de corte pirata y una camiseta amarilla,

salió a pasear y se detuvo en el arcén para dejar que pasara un coche. Sonrió

cuando el vehículo se detuvo y Jacob Black bajó la ventanilla para saludarla.

—Me disponía a hacerte una visita...

-Voy a bajar a la playa.

Jacob pareció tomarlo como una invitación para acompañarla, pues aparcó el

coche en el arcén y se bajó del mismo.

—No creo que sea bueno para ninguno de los dos que nos vean juntos —

comentó Bella. Estaba tan angustiada por su matrimonio que se mostraba

excesivamente cauta, aunque por otro lado... ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto

cuando Edward no tenía el menor escrúpulo para dejarse ver con Tanya en

público?

Jacob la agarró del codo para ayudarla a bajar por la loma que descendía

hasta la playa.

-Por mí no te preocupes. Voy a divorciarme. Bella lo miró con consternación.

¿Divorciarte? Pero yo creía que Ilona y tú estabais otra vez juntos...

Jacob se rió amargamente.

-Lo estuvimos, pero por poco tiempo. Me temo que la reconciliación no llegó a

cuajar. Hace dos años Ilona se enamoró de un compañero de trabajo y tuvo

una aventura, pero hasta ahora no había decidido contárselo a su familia y a la

mía. Una vez aclarado... los dos somos libres para seguir adelante.

Bella se sorprendió por su franqueza y le puso una mano en la manga.

—No lo sabía, Jacob... Lo siento mucho.

-Nuestras hijas son las que peor lo llevan. No entienden por qué su madre ha

metido a otro hombre en sus vidas —Jacob le agarró la mano y le apretó los

dedos—. Ilona y yo intentamos salvar el matrimonio por ellas, pero fracasamos.

Bella le apretó el brazo.

—¿Cómo se lo está tomando tu familia?

Jacob puso una mueca de dolor.

—Como si fuera el fin del mundo. Como si nadie se hubiera divorciado antes.

Como si Ilona se hubiera convertido de repente en la mujer más malvada de

Speros.

-¡Creía que esa mujer era yo!

—A tu marido lo precede su reputación... Todo el mundo sospecha que Edward

juega siempre a dos bandas.

—En este caso no es así.

—¿Y qué me dices de los rumores que te sitúan a ti como la madre del hijo de

tu tía? ¿Tampoco son ciertos?

—Eso sí es verdad —admitió Bella. Había decidido abandonar la farsa el día

después de su boda, cuando volvió sola a la isla.

Era obvio que Jacob se moría por preguntarle quién era el padre de Tony y

que sólo la buena educación se lo impedía, de modo que Bella se apresuró a

cambiar de tema. No tenía intención de compartir su mayor secreto con el hijo

de la mayor cotilla del pueblo.

Dos días después, tras cerrar la compra de varios superpetroleros en Londres,

Edward volvió a casa. El sol descendía sobre su isla natal, llenando el horizonte

de vivos colores que se reflejaban en las ventanas de la mansión. Edward

descendió del helicóptero y se encaminó hacia la entrada con la energía e

impaciencia que lo caracterizaban. Casi todo el personal lo esperaba en el

vestíbulo para darle la bienvenida, pero Edward entornó la mirada al no

encontrar a la única persona que esperaba ver. Fue al dormitorio principal para

corroborar sus sospechas y miró también en el vestidor. Entonces llamó a

Emmet, el jefe de seguridad, y le formuló una sola pregunta. La respuesta que

recibió lo sacó de sus casillas.

Al llegar a casa de Bella, Edward se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta trasera

y observó con disgusto que no estaba cerrada con llave.

—¿Bella? —la llamó, y frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

La cocina estaba ordenada y vacía, igual que el salón. Un cachorro negro y

peludo se asomó desde detrás del sofá, ladró tímidamente y volvió a

desaparecer tras haber cumplido con su deber de guardián. Edward se fijó

brevemente en la cesta de coloridos juguetes y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Entonces oyó la música que procedía de una habitación y vio el triángulo de luz

que salía por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Bella estaba disfrutando de unos momentos de paz y soledad en la bañera,

aprovechando que Esme se había llevado a Tony a casa de Reneé, y no había

oído entrar a Edward por culpa de la música. Al verlo, ahogó un grito de espanto

y se incorporó con tanta brusquedad que derramó el agua por el borde. Edward

era la última persona que esperaba ver en su cuarto de baño.

Edward contempló a Bella en el mar de burbujas. Su piel cremosa, húmeda y

reluciente; sus apetitosos pechos coronados por las puntas rosadas... La

reacción de Edward fue instantánea, y una erección empezó a crecer en sus

pantalones después de haberse mantenido absolutamente insensible en

presencia de otras mujeres.

Bella pronunció su nombre con voz ahogada, y al mirar aquellos labios

carnosos y suculentos, Edward supo lo que él deseaba realmente.

—Edward... —susurró Bella, echando hacia atrás la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos

muy abiertos.

Su aspecto era arrebatador, con un traje italiano de seda gris que realzaba su

poderosa figura y sus brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por, espesas

pestañas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Edward en voz baja y furiosa

—. ¿Te das cuenta de que he entrado en esta casa sin que nada ni nadie me lo

impida? ¡Podría haber sido cualquiera!

—Tú eres la única persona en esta isla que no se molestaría en llamar a la

puerta y esperar a que le abran —replicó Bella.

—¿Pero en qué estás pensando? ¡Podría haber sido un maldito paparazzi! La

prensa está al acecho. Aquí no estás segura. ¡Sal ahora mismo de la bañera! —

le ordenó, tendiéndole una toalla—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

—Ésta es mi casa —protestó Bella, reprimiendo el impulso de cubrirse los

pechos.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y entornó la mirada.

—Eres mi esposa... Tu lugar no es éste.

—Me acusaste de ser una mentirosa y me abandonaste en nuestra noche de

bodas —le recordó Bella—. Ya no siento que sea tu esposa.

-Eso tiene fácil remedio —se acercó a la bañera y le pasó las manos por debajo

de los brazos. Antes de que Bella pudiera reaccionar, la sacó del agua, la dejó

en el suelo y la envolvió con la toalla.

-¡Déjame! —le gritó ella, intentando zafarse de él mientras aferraba

torpemente la toalla.

—Si me voy de aquí sin ti, no volveré nunca más, yineka mou —le advirtió

Edward entre dientes.

Bella se quedó paralizada, como si un alud la hubiera engullido y le hubiera

arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones.

—¡No puedes amenazarme de esa manera!

—No es una amenaza, es la verdad —replicó Edward con dureza—. Tanto si

estás conmigo como si no, no voy a andarme con tonterías.

Descolgó la bata del gancho de la puerta y se lo entregó a Bella con la misma

delicadeza que un tanque en el campo de batalla. A Bella nada le gustaría más

que plantarle cara, pero no era tan sencillo. Dejó caer la toalla a sus pies e

introdujo los brazos empapados por las mangas de la bata. No sabía qué

actitud debía adoptar con él, pero Edward sí sabía muy bien cómo atravesar

cualquier obstáculo u ofensa para llegar al meollo de la cuestión. Y la cuestión

era que ella lo amaba desesperadamente. Edward estaba intentando, a su

manera, que volvieran a estar juntos.

—Vas a venir a casa conmigo —le dijo él, arrinconándola contra la paréd para

atarle el cinturón de la bata.

Aquellas palabras le sonaron a Bella como música celestial, y a punto

estuvieron de llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Las dos últimas semanas de

estrés, angustia y dudas la habían agotado física y emocionalmente, y los

titulares de los periódicos habían despertado sus peores temores.

Edward vio que agachaba la cabeza y le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla para

levantar de nuevo su rostro. La ansiedad que reflejaban sus oscuros ojos le inquietó,

pero no sirvió para sofocar el deseo que crecía en su entrepierna. No

sabía por qué la deseaba tanto, pero sí sabía que al no encontrarla en casa lo

habían invadido una furia y una preocupación a las que no estaba

acostumbrado, y no se sentía nada cómodo con esos pensamientos confusos y

esas emociones descontroladas.

El ambiente era tan tenso que Bella casi podía palpar la tensión. Edward la

miraba con el gesto ceñudo, abrasándola con el calor que desprendía su

intensa mirada. Bella se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos y la reacción que se desató

en su pelvis le hizo apretar los muslos con fuerza.

-Voy a vestirme —dijo mientras se apartaba de él, incómoda con el deseo que

la embargaba.

-No —Edward la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella—. No es necesario. El coche

está fuera. Mandaré a alguien a que recoja tus cosas.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Y Tony?

La expresión de Edward se endureció como si estuviera labrada en piedra.

—Se queda aquí.

Bella se giró hacia él.

—No puedo dejarlo aquí... Es mi hijo. ¡Mi responsabilidad!

—Puedes venir a verlo... cuando yo no esté —concedió Edward—. Me ocuparé de

que no le falte de nada. Tendrá las mejores niñeras y todas las comodidades y

lujos posibles...

—¡No puedes pedirme que elija entre él y tú! —exclamó Bella, horrorizada sólo

de pensarlo.

—Ése es el trato —repuso él en tono implacable—. La decisión es tuya.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo una voz familiar, un segundo antes de que Esme

apareciese ante ellos con la cara roja de vergüenza—, pero debéis saber que

ya no estáis solos en la casa. Yo me quedaré con Tony, Bella. No tienes que

preocuparte por él.

Edward le dio las gracias, pero Bella le echó a su tía una mirada interrogativa.

No entendía por qué Esme le facilitaba las cosas a Edward, apartando el

obstáculo que suponía la existencia de Tony. Entonces recordó que al cabo de

unos pocos días no habría ninguna duda sobre la paternidad de su hijo.

-No quiero separarme de él —declaró con voz trémula.

-Edward y tú necesitáis pasar tiempo a solas como pareja. No hay nada malo en

eso —murmuró Esme en tono tranquilizador, como si aquella situación fuera lo

más natural del mundo.

Edward se llevó a Bella hacia la puerta trasera, considerando que todo estaba

dicho y aclarado.

—¡Estoy descalza! —protestó Bella.

—¡No necesitas zapatos! —respondió Edward. No quería pasar ni un minuto más

en territorio enemigo. Se inclinó y levantó a Bella en sus brazos.

—Déjame, por favor —le suplicó Bella mientras su tía les abría la puerta para

facilitar la salida.

Emmet salió del todoterreno negro con una sonrisa y abrió la puerta del asiento

trasero. Edward acomodó a Bella en el interior y se sentó a su lado. Ella apretó

los dientes e intentó no pensar demasiado en su indecente atuendo. Por su

parte, impertérrito ante la vergüenza de Bella, Edward aprovechó el corto

trayécto para ordenarle a Emmet que organizara un equipo de seguridad para

vigilar a su esposa.

—No es necesario ningún equipo de seguridad —arguyó Bella mientras el

todoterreno subía por el camino de entrada de la mansión.

—Yo sé lo que es necesario —aseveró Edward, poniéndole una mano sobre la

suya en un gesto posesivo y dominante—. Te guste o no, al ser mi mujer estás

en riesgo, y quiero que estés a salvo en todo momento, sea donde sea.

La presencia de Emmet y del chófer hizo que Bella se tragara su respuesta,

aunque no se imaginaba qué peligros pudieran acecharla en Speros.

Anatalya los esperaba con la puerta abierta y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción

cuando vio a Bella en el interior del vehículo. Edward la sacó del coche y la subió

por los escalones de la entrada como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días,

llevar en brazos a una mujer, su esposa, ataviada con una simple bata.

Siempre había hecho gala de esa entrañable desfachatez, incluso cuando era

niño, y a Bella le dolió pensar en todo lo que podría perder si se separaban. Por

extraño que fuera, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo

profundamente arraigado que estaba Edward en sus recuerdos.

Edward se detuvo un momento para encargarle a Anatalya que fuera a recoger

la ropa de Bella y preguntarle cuándo estaría lista la cena, y llevó a Bella al

dormitorio principal.

Bella respiró hondo cuando Edward la dejó en el suelo enmoquetado.

—No podemos actuar como si las dos últimas semanas no hubieran ocurrido.

Edward se giró hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no? Aunque también podrías contarme la verdad ahora. ¿O

prefieres que te la saque a la fuerza cuando tengamos los resultados de las

pruebas?

Bella suspiró tristemente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Habría sido más fácil si me hubieras dejado en mi casa. ¿Por qué has

insistido en traerme aquí esta noche?

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia

para que no ahondara más en aquel tema.

—Voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar —dijo, mientras se quitaba los

zapatos.

Bella intentó evitar la tentación de ver cómo se desnudaba, pero fracasó

miserablemente. No podía resistir el impulso de contemplar su pelo cobrizo y

despeinado, su recio mentón sin afeitar, la poderosa musculatura que se

adivinaba bajo la camisa...

—No tengo nada que ponerme —observó—. Me dejé la mitad de mi ropa en el

yate.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Por mi puedes cenar conmigo desnuda...

—Ni hablar —dijo ella, entrelazando las manos. Edward hizo una llamada con el

teléfono de la mesilla y luego se quitó la camisa. Bella estaba fascinada con

todos los movimientos de su cuerpo, esbelto y bronceado. Era imposible no

mirarlo.

Unos momentos después llamaron a la puerta. Edward abrió y recibió una funda

portatrajes y unas bolsas, que dejó sobre la cama.

—Solucionado el problema de la ropa —dijo en tono satisfecho.

—¿Eso es para mí? —preguntó ella, atónita. Abrió la bolsa y sacó un vestido de

tirantes de color escarlata—. ¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

—Lo vi en un escaparate en París. Siempre vistes los mismos colores apagados,

y pensé que sería agradable verte con algo más alegre, para variar.

Una vez más, Edward había conseguido desconcertarla. Tal vez se hubiera visto

con Tanya en un café de París, pero mientras estaba allí había sacado tiempo

para comprarle un vestido a su mujer. Abrió las otras bolsas y se puso colorada

al ver la lencería roja y los zapatos de tacón.

—Eso fue un capricho —admitió Edward sin el menor remordimiento.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —volvió a preguntarle Bella, desconcertada por

su imprevisible comportamiento.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Esa pregunta es absurda. Eres mi esposa, y hasta que yo decida lo contrario,

tu lugar está aquí, yineka mou.

Era un Masen, y cómo tal extremadamente celoso de lo que consideraba suyo.

Pero se estaba refiriendo a ella como si fuera un coche o algún objeto valioso...

«Hasta que yo decida lo contrario». Aquellas palabras le provocaron un

escalofrío por la columna.

—Me sentía más cómoda en mi casa —le dijo.

—¿Durmiendo sola? —preguntó él con incredulidad mientras entraba en el

cuarto de baño.

Bella recordó la foto en la que aparecía con Tanya en un café de París y se dio

cuenta de que no quería preguntarle a Edward por aquello. No en aquel

momento, cuando todo le parecía tan frágil e inseguro que temía echarlo todo

a perder con una palabra equivocada. Sus mentiras y silencios la habían dejado

en una situación extremadamente delicada, y viviendo en casas distintas no

iban a solventar sus diferencias. Pero le costaba aceptar que para ver a Tony

tuviera que salir de la mansión. Acabar con la farsa había sido un alivio más

que un sacrificio, y sólo había tenido dos semanas para volver a disfrutar con

su papel de madre desde que se marchara de Londres. A pesar de la enorme

tensión que había vivido durante esas dos semanas por culpa de Edward, le

había encantado estar con su hijo a todas horas.

Antes de que Edward saliera de la ducha, llegaron dos criadas cargadas con

maletas. Mientras guardaban la ropa en los armarios, Bella entró en el otro

cuarto de baño con el vestido que Edward le había comprado en París. Media

hora después, estaba lista para cenar, aunque nada satisfecha con su aspecto.

El vestido escarlata mostraba mucha más carne que su vestuario habitual.

Tenía un escote de vértigo y era exageradamente corto, mostrando sus piernas

hasta la mitad del muslo.

Examinó su reflejo en el espejo con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose si el

vestido sería un regalo envenenado. ¿Acaso Edward la veía ahora como una

mujer sensual y sugerente? ¿Otra más en la larga lista de mujeres dispuestas a

ponerse lo que fuera necesario y hacer lo que hiciera falta para complacerlo?

Edward se fijó con interés en Bella cuando ella entró en el comedor. Le hizo un

gesto para que se diera la vuelta y la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada,

complacido con lo que veía. Bella ya no era la eficiente secretaria con sus

sempiternas blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello y sus discretas zapatillas. El

color escarlata contrastaba hermosamente con su piel de porcelana, y el corte

del vestido realzaba las generosas curvas de sus pechos y muslos.

Edward tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir un tirón en la entrepierna. En aquel

momento supo por qué había ido en busca de su engañosa mujer. El deseo era

sencillamente irreprimible.

El chef había preparado un festín para la reconciliación de la pareja. Bella

estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se preguntaba cómo podría responder a

la obstinación de Edward para negar que hubiera algún problema entre ellos.

Pero afortunadamente la conversación fluyó con naturalidad y Edward le habló

de sus últimos negocios en Londres. Bella le hizo muchas preguntas al

respecto, le hizo un par de sugerencias y se quedó impresionada por el

ventajoso trato que Edward había cerrado con la compra de los superpetroleros.

Mientras saboreaba el postre, Bella sorprendió a Edward devorándola con la

mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, ruborizándose.

—Eres una mujer muy sensual, mali mou.

Bella negó instintivamente con la cabeza.

—No lo creo.

Edward se levantó de la silla.

—Tú no te ves como yo te veo —alargó un brazo para levantarla de la silla e

inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

A Bella le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que le extrañaba que Edward no

pudiera oírlo. El olor familiar de Edward la envolvió y sintió una corriente de

calor por las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

—Me estaba tomando el postre —dijo, antes de que Edward la besara en los

labios.

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Así es como finges tener sangre fría?

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —preguntó ella.

—Quizá porque sabes lo mucho que te deseo —respondió él, frotando la mejilla

contra el cuello de Bella mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero no te

servirá de nada, porque puedo sentir cómo te late el corazón y cómo te tiembla

todo el cuerpo, mali mou.

Bella no se molestó en negarlo, porque ella podía sentir la creciente erección

de Edward apretada contra la parte inferior de su vientre. Giró la cabeza en

busca de su boca y se encontró con una pasión voraz. De repente estaba

ardiendo de deseo, sacudida por todas las emociones que había contenido en

las últimas semanas.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, la agarró de la mano y la sacó del comedor.

Bella estaba tan confusa como excitada. Edward había ido a buscarla y aún la

deseaba, lo cual era motivo de regocijo y esperanza, pero seguía pensando que

ella intentaba endosarle el hijo de otro hombre. Ella quería estar con él, pero

también quería a su hijo... Y además se sentía culpable por aquel vestido y

aquella cena mientras era su tía quien acostaba a Tony.

—¿No deberíamos hablar de cosas más importantes? —le preguntó a Edward.

Él se giró bruscamente hacia ella y le puso un dedo en los labios para impedir

que dijera nada más.

—No —murmuró—. No quiero que hablemos de nada, porque si me pongo a

pensar me daré cuenta de que no debería estar aquí contigo.

Su franqueza inquietó profundamente a Bella. Normalmente, Edward era un

hombre decidido, duro y disciplinado en cualquier situación por delicada que

fuera. Nunca se dejaba influir por el aspecto emocional de los acontecimientos.

Pero en aquel momento Bella se sentía como si estuviera tratando con un

completo desconocido. ¿Edward sabía que no debía estar con ella y sin embargo

lo estaba? Era como si hubiera levantado un muro entre su noche de bodas y el

presente y se valiera de su frialdad para estar con ella.

Lo miró con gran preocupación a los ojos y él pareció percibir su angustia,

porque la levantó en sus fuertes brazos y la besó con un fervor que arrasó por

completo su inquietud.

Bella jadeó cuando Edward empezó a besarla en el hombro. Le apartó los

tirantes del vestido y enterró la cara entre sus pechos mientras la tumbaba en

la cama. Ella se quitó los zapatos con los pies y él deslizó las manos por su

muslo hasta llegar al tanga. Le arrancó la prenda con un fuerte tirón y Bella

ahogó un grito de emoción.

Edward se despojó frenéticamente de su ropa, excitando aún más a Bella con su

impaciencia. La observó por un momento, con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo y sus

hermosas facciones endurecidas como si fueran de piedra, y la levantó para

quitarle el vestido sin molestarse en bajar la cremallera. Era un vestido

ajustado y Bella oyó que se rasgaba el tejido. Acto seguido, Edward le quitó el

sujetador y Bella quedó desnuda por completo.

—No te atrevas a cubrir ni un solo milímetro de tu piel —le advirtió con voz

grave, y volvió a levantarla de la cama para colocarla en una postura que le

permitiera verla en todo su esplendor—. Llevo deseando esto desde que te vi

en la bañera, moraki mou.

Le dedicó una arrebatadora sonrisa y fue como si hubiera prendido un fuego

dentro de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Bella pasó de sentirse incómoda y

cohibida por su desnudez a yacer de espaldas preparada para recibirlo. Él se

quitó rápidamente los boxers y descendió hacia ella. Su erección era increíble,

y agarró la mano de Bella para llevarla al enorme falo que se erguía como un

mástil desde su entrepierna.

Bella cerró los dedos alrededor del miembro carnoso y palpitante, vio la mueca

de placer que contraía el rostro de Edward y, con una osadía que nunca se

hubiera imaginado, se llevó la enhiesta virilidad de Edward a la boca.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando él la apartó.

—No puedo aguantar más —le confesó con una voz cargada de insinuaciones

eróticas—. Necesito penetrarte ahora mismo...

Empezó a tocarla con una habilidad prodigiosa, usando el pulgar para

acariciarle el clítoris y arrancarle gemidos de placer mientras con otro dedo

hurgaba en su sexo. Las caderas de Bella se agitaron instintivamente y él la

penetró hasta el fondo con una sola y profunda embestida. Bella se arqueó y

apretó los dientes mientras sus paredes internas se dilataban para acoger las

enormes dimensiones de Edward.

—Es como una funda de seda —murmuró él, elevándose sobre ella para

aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Quería prolongar el placer todo lo posible, pero los enloquecidos movimientos

de Bella lo llevaron al límite mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

Incrementó aún más el ritmo y la fuerza de sus acometidas y llevó a Bella a un

orgasmo estremecedor, manifestado en forma de frenéticas convulsiones y

agónicos jadeos. Y mientras ella seguía temblando por la intensidad del clímax,

Edward se unió a ella en la cima del placer con un estremecimiento que sacudió

hasta el último de sus músculos.

Bella se sentía desfallecida, consumida y totalmente vulnerable tras la increíble

experiencia, pero en aquella ocasión Edward no se apartó de ella, sino que la

estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos y la besó suavemente en la frente.

—Edward... —susurró ella, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se rendía al

cansancio.

—Por ti merece la pena ir hasta el infierno y volver —murmuró él—. Nadie me

había excitado nunca como tú, moraki mou.

Y Bella se quedó plácidamente dormida en sus brazos, más feliz de lo que

nunca hubiera creído posible durante las dos angustiosas semanas que habían

estado separados. El sexo había sido alucinante, pero aquel último beso en la

frente significaba mucho más para ella. Y se preguntó si alguna vez entendería

al hombre al que tanto amaba. Un ser tan fascinante como complejo e

imprevisible.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, confusa y aturdida, y vio que Edward estaba de

pie junto a la cama, completamente vestido.

—¿Acaso nunca acabarán tus mentiras? —le preguntó en tono duro y

acusatorio.

Sorprendida por el inesperado ataque, Bella se incorporó torpemente en la

cama y se cubrió los pechos con la sábana al percatarse de su desnudez.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró, apartándose el pelo que le caía sobre

la cara—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto... ¡Esto es lo que ocurre! —exclamó él, arrojando un periódico a la cama

—. ¡Jacob Black y tú de la mano en mi playa privada!

Bella miró el periódico y se encogió de horror. La foto no era de muy buena

calidad y había sido retocada digitalmente, pero mostraba claramente a

Jacob y a ella en la playa. Estaban agarrados de la mano y ella lo miraba a los

ojos. La conversación que habían mantenido aquel día era absolutamente

inocente, pero la foto insinuaba todo lo contrario.

—No es lo que parece —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Hola chicas….les esta gustando la historia?...

Celos, benditos celos….quien no los ha sentido alguna vez?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—La sacaron con un teleobjetivo, seguramente desde un barco —masculló

Edward, y volvió sacudir periódico con un gesto de irritación—. ¿Qué demonios

hay entre Black y tú? ¿Es el padre de tu hijo?

—No, no lo es. Somos amigos, nada más. Lo único, que tuvimos fue una

conversación bastante emotiva… Jacob me estaba contando por qué había

terminado su matrimonio.

—¿Contando historias conmovedoras?—preguntó Edward con escepticismo—. No

te creo. Jacob fue tu primer amor y siempre has sentido algo por él. Ahora

entiendo por qué querías ocultar la identidad de tu hijo en Speros el año

pasado, cuando Jacob decidió reconciliarse con su mujer.

Bella estaba completamente pálida. Sólo había hecho falta una simple foto

para que todo se volviera su contra.

—Nunca he hecho nada con Jacob. Él no es el padre de mi hijo —insistió,

desesperada por conseguir e Edward la escuchara.

Edward maldijo en voz baja.

—Na pos sto dialo! Vete al infierno —le espetó—.Me marcho. Dentro de un par

de días estarán los resultados de las pruebas. Hasta entonces no quiero volver

a verte.

Bella observó impotente cómo se alejaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A Londres. Te veré en Hazlehurst dentro de dos días.

Ni siquiera necesitaba hacer el equipaje, pues Edward tenía llenos los vestidores

de todas sus casas. Volvía a abandonarla... Después de una noche de pasión y

esperanza, se marchaba y dejaba a Bella en la más profunda desolación.

Sin perder un instante, echó a correr hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo tras él.

-¡Eres un cobarde, Edward Masen!

Sabía que espetarle una acusación semejante a un griego arrogante y

orgulloso era como agitar una bandera roja delante de un toro enloquecido. En

efecto, Edward se giró sobre sus talones y la miró con una expresión de

indignación e incredulidad.

-Sí, ya me has oído... ¡Eres un cobarde! -repitió ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de

que estaba completamente desnuda y cerró la puerta para buscar algo de

ropa.

Ningún Masen podría dejar pasar una ofensa sin castigo. Edward volvió sobre

sus pasos y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que la hoja se estrelló contra la

puerta. Bella se estaba poniendo la camisa de Edward, pero se detuvo al verlo

tan furioso. Sus ojos despedían llamas de ira y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme eso?

-Porque has estado huyendo desde que te dije la verdad sobre nuestro hijo. Te

marchaste del yate en nuestra noche de bodas y ahora vuelves a hacer lo

mismo -lo acusó amargamente-. ¿Te parece la mejor manera de solucionar las

cosas? Anoche ni siquiera quisiste hablar...

-¿Qué hay que hablar? -preguntó él con un rugido tan amenazador que Bella se

echó a temblar-. Lo único que me has contado ha sido un puñado de historias

absurdas que no podrían engañar ni al más ingenuo.

-¡No son historias absurdas!

Edward dio varios pasos hacia ella.

-Me has mentido una y otra vez... ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría escuchar

más de lo mismo?

-Tuve que mentirte -se defendió ella-. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. ¿Por

qué todo tiene que ir en torno a ti? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando iniciaste

una relación con Tanya y me dijiste que habías pensando en casarte con ella?

Edward extendió los brazos y volvió a dejarlos caer en un gesto de frustración e

impaciencia.

-No voy a escuchar más tonterías. Nada de lo me has contado justifica tu

comportamiento, y no te queda nada por decir. Las mentiras siempre serán

mentiras, y yo no puedo perdonarlas ni olvidarlas-la miró con cinismo, vestida

con su camisa medio abrochada y su mata de pelo castaño sobre los hombros-.

Hemos acabado. El sexo no basta para estar juntos.

Volvió a girarse para marcharse, y esa vez Bella hizo nada por intentar

detenerlo.

Aquella noche, después de haber acostado a Tony, Bella se enzarzó en un

acalorado debate con su madre.

-Tu matrimonio está perdido -declaró Reneé.

—Claro que no —arguyó Bella con vehemencia—. Cuando Edward se dé cuenta

de que Tony es su hijo...

—Él no es como su padre, no está desesperado por tener un heredero —señaló

su madre—. Eres una ingenua, Bella. Los hombres no son como nosotras. Para

ellos ser padres es algo completamente distinto. Así que madura de una vez,

¿quieres?

Edward te ha dicho que vuestro matrimonio se ha acabado, y dudo mucho que

vaya a cambiar de opinión sólo por saber que tiene un hijo.

—No seas tan fatalista —le reprochó Esme desde el rincón donde intentaba

leer un libro.

—Bella tiene que velar por sus intereses —respondió Reneé—. Edward recurrió a

sus abogados cuando pidió la prueba de paternidad, y Bella debería hacer lo

mismo. Tiene que buscar a un buen abogado matrimonialista en Inglaterra,

Esme... ¡Y deja de mirarme como si quisiera cortarle la cabeza a Santa Claus!

Tenemos que aceptar que Edward es un Masen y que su matrimonio no puede

acabar bien. Su padre sentó cabeza sólo porque se estaba haciendo viejo, pero

Edward sólo tiene treinta y un años.

Bella respiró profundamente. No podía seguir aguantando las funestas

predicciones de su madre, de modo que se marchó a la cocina con la excusa

de preparar un poco de sopa. Había descubierto que la única manera de

sobreponerse a sus preocupaciones era realizando alguna actividad física. La

pasividad era una tortura, pues los pensamientos más angustiosos la acosaban

sin tregua. Por mucho que le gustara cuidar a Tony, echaba de menos el

trabajo.

Iba a llevar a Tony a Hazlehurst y le había pedido a la hija de Anatalya, Jane,

que viajara con ella y la ayudase a cuidar de su hijo. A diferencia de Edward,

Bella ya sabía los resultados de las pruebas y estaba segura de que Edward y

ella tendrían mucho que hablar. Confiaba en que su madre estuviera

equivocada y Edward abrazara la paternidad con voluntad e ilusión. Al fin y al

cabo, ¿había algo mejor que un hijo para volver a unirlos?

Recordó haber leído en alguna parte que un hijo sólo conseguía empeorar una

relación en crisis, pero esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Tony tuviera un

efecto más positivo en su matrimonio. Edward no se divorciaría de ella por ser la

madre de su único hijo...

Al día siguiente estaba preparando el equipaje para marcharse a Inglaterra

cuando Anatalya le llevó una carta, dirigida expresamente a la esposa de

Edward. Abrió el sobre y al ver la primera frase se dejó caer en la cama.

Es posible que yo sea tu padre.

Bella leyó el resto, muy despacio. A pesar de su impactante inicio, era un

escrito bastante sensato y nada dramático en que su autor, Charlie Swan,

exlicaba cómo se había enamorado de Reneé cuando ella trabajaba como

recepcionista en el taller del padre de Charlie. Se comprometieron y Reneé

se quedó embarazada, pero entonces ella decidió que no quería casarse con él

y lo abandonó por otro hombre después de decirle que iba a abortar. Charlie

no volvió a saber de Reneé hasta que leyó en un periódico la noticia del

compromiso entre Bella y Edward, acompañada de una foto en la que madre e

hija aparecían juntas.

El parecido entre ambas era tan evidente que Charlie empezó a barajar la

posibilidad de que Bella fuese su hija. La carta acababa con un pequeño

párrafo que resumía la historia personal de Charlie. Se había casado con otra

mujer, se había quedado viudo y ahora era el dueño de una próspera cadena

de talleres. Si Bella creía que podía ser su hija, él estaría encantado de

conocerla.

Cinco minutos después de haber leído la carta por tercera vez, Bella fue con

Tony a ver a su madre y le puso la carta en la mano.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que este hombre sea mi

padre? ¿Estuviste comprometida con él?

Reneé arrugó el rostro y leyó la carta rápidamente.-

Sí —admitió de mala gana—. Pero no tiene derecho a decirte que pensé en

abortar.

—Creo que sólo lo ha mencionado para demostrarme que le hubiera gustado

conocerme mucho antes —respondió Bella en tono amable—. No te culpo por

haber pensado en abortar...

—Puedes darle las gracias a Esme de que no lo hiciera —admitió Reneé—.

Pero no me arrepiento de haber abandonado a Charlie. A sus veinticinco

años era tan soso y aburrido como un viejo... No era mi tipo.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que yo era el resultado de una aventura?—quiso saber

Bella—. Me hiciste creer que no sabías quién era mi padre.

Reneé se echó a reír.

—Porque temía que me odiarías por no haberme casado con Charlie y

haberte dado una infancia normal.

—Me alegro que no te casaras con él por mí —le dijo Bella sinceramente—. No

habría funcionado, siendo tan diferentes como dices.

—¿Vas a ponerte en contacto con él? —le preguntó

Reneé, frunciendo el ceño—. No es lo que se dice una persona muy divertida.

—Es mi padre. Y sí, me gustaría conocerlo.

—Oh, por supuesto que es tu padre —confirmó Reneé con un suspiro, como si

aquella certeza le avergonzara más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al día siguiente Bella llegó a Londres con Tony y Jane y se subió a la

limusina que las esperaba en el aeropuerto. Se había vestido con esmero con

un elegante traje morado, tacones altos y otros accesorios para no parecer una

secretaria. Jane, que sólo había estado una vez en el extranjero, no cabía en

sí de entusiasmo, y Tony estaba tan adorable como siempre con su ropita a

rayas. Cuanto más se acercaban a su destino, más nerviosa estaba Bella.

Hazlehurst parecía un lugar idílico bajo el sol estival. La temible ama de llaves

pareció sorprenderse cuando Bella llegó con un niño pequeño a la imponente

mansión georgiana, pero enseguida llamó a otra criada para que acompañara a

Jane y a Tony al cuarto de los niños. A Bella se le formó un nudo en el

estómago y se le empapó la piel de sudor cuando la hicieron pasar al salón

para ver a Edward.

Los grandes ventanales ofrecían una fabulosa vista del césped que se extendía

bajo las hayas. Edward estaba de pie junto a una ventana, impecablemente

vestido con un traje oscuro de raya diplomática. Su rostro no expresaba la

menor emoción, pero el brillo de sus ojos hizo pensar a Bella que quizá no

estuviera tan tranquilo como pretendía demostrar. La estaba mirando como si

nunca antes la hubiera visto.

—Lo sabes... —dijo ella con una voz exageradamente aguda. A pesar de su

intimidatorio aspecto, Edward seguía teniendo el poder de cautivarla con su

magnetismo sexual. Por muchas preocupaciones que tuviera Bella en la

cabeza, seguía recordando las poderosas embestidas de aquel cuerpo perfecto

que la llevaban al éxtasis.

—He recibido los resultados de las pruebas esta mañana. Al principio no podía

creerlo —dijo Edward sin apenas separar los labios.

-Deberías haber sabido que yo jamás te mentiría en algo que podía

demostrarse tan fácilmente —respondió Bella—. Tony es tu hijo.

—Pero sigo sin recordar nada —se lamentó Edward en voz baja, resentido

consigo mismo por los fallos de su memoria—. Es evidente que algo ocurrió,

pero me resisto a creer que me acosté contigo aquella noche y que además lo

hice sin protección.

Bella se estremeció ante sus duras palabras.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que los dos estábamos muy afectados aquella

noche y no nos pareció que hiciéramos nada malo.

Por la forma en que la miraba parecía querer arrancarle los recuerdos también

a ella, en vez de compartirlos. No estaba reaccionando a la verdad como ella

se había esperado, y sin embargo no podía culparlo por ello.

—No quiero oír más tópicos. Quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó entre

nosotros.

Bella se mordió el labio. No estaba segura de lo que Edward quería oír.

-Pasó lo que ya sabes...

—Quiero saber lo que hice, lo que dije, lo que hiciste tú... Quiero saber hasta el

último detalle.

Bella tragó saliva y sintió cómo se le pegaba la lengua al paladar.

-No recuerdo mucho —mintió a la desesperada.

—¿Tú también has perdido la memoria? —le preguntó él en tono desdeñoso.

—No... no lo sé. ¡No tengo a nadie con quien compararte!—exclamó Bella—.

Era virgen.

Edward asintió.

-Muy bien, pues habla.

Bella se acercó a la ventana y le dio la espalda a Edward para protegerse de su

mirada mientras hablaba. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido aquella

noche, y así se lo contó a Edward. Le repitió palabra por palabra lo que habían

hablado y vivido, incluyendo la ducha que habían compartido y la razón por la

que Edward salió de su habitación.

—Creo que te caíste por los escalones porque te tropezaste con mi bolsa. La

había dejado en el suelo, junto a la puerta —concluyó.

El silencio que siguió al relato se prolongó tanto que hizo mella en sus nervios.

Finalmente, no pudo aguantar más y se giró hacia él.

-Ahora sabes que Tony es tu hijo...

La expresión de su marido se ensombreció.

-Y a punto he estado de ignorarlo para siempre -la interrumpió él—. Si me

hubiera casado con Tanya, nunca me lo habrías dicho.

La tensión volvió a apoderarse de ellos.

-No sé qué habría hecho si te hubieras casado con ella.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo sabes? Yo te lo diré... Me habrías privado le mi hijo, y a él lo habrías

privado de su padre y de su herencia —sus duras palabras conmocionaron a

Bella—. Tanto él como yo habríamos pagado un alto precio por ignorar nuestro

parentesco. ¿Pensabas mentirle también a él cuando te preguntara quién era

su padre?

—No habría llegado tan lejos. ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad!—se

defendió Bella—. Tony es sólo un bebé...

Edward le clavó una fría mirada de reprobación.

-Anthony es mi hijo y tú lo hiciste pasar por el hijo de otra persona. Incluso lo

trajiste a mi casa ocultándome quién era. No has cumplido con el deber que

tenías como madre.

A Bella le ardían cada vez más las mejillas por las graves acusaciones.

-¿Y cómo esposa? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Como esposa dejas mucho que desear —respondió él sin dudarlo. Abrió la

puerta del salón y se hizo a un lado para que ella saliera primero—. Ahora me

gustaría ver a mi hijo. Al menos has tenido la decencia de traerlo contigo.

Bella estaba tan aturdida que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Muchas mujeres en mi situación habrían optado por un aborto —fue lo único

que se le ocurrió decir.

-Puede que sólo veas a mi hijo como una garantía de futuro. Así es como

piensa tu madre, y no intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Reneé siempre

está al acecho, intentando conseguir todo lo que pueda.

Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua y clavarse las uñas en las manos para no

ponerse a gritar. Edward nunca había osado compararla con su casquivana y

avariciosa madre, y que lo hiciera en aquel momento era como recibir una

puñalada en el corazón.

-Yo no soy como mi madre, y lo sabes.

Edward se dignó a mirarla mientras cruzaba el amplio vestíbulo hacia la

escalera.

-Creía que no lo eras, pero estaba equivocado. La verdad es que ya no te

conozco.

A Bella se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo sí que no te conozco...

-Estoy muy enfadado contigo —respondió él—. Me he perdido los primeros

meses de vida de mi hijo ahora no soy más que un desconocido para él.

—Creía que no estabas preparado para tener un hijo —murmuró ella mientras

subía a su lado.

-¡Tengo un hijo, esté preparado o no!

—No sabía que lo verías de esta manera.

—Yo tampoco, hasta que descubrí la verdad—admitió él—. Anthony es la

próxima generación de la familia Masen, y sus comienzos no han podido ser

peores. Ahora es mi responsabilidad.

Bella se estremeció al pensar en el alcance de aquella responsabilidad, pero no

dijo nada. Edward tenía que solucionar su conflicto emocional, pues aún estaba

conmocionado por los resultados de las pruebas. De repente se veía como

padre, y la cortina humo que Bella había levantado en torno a su hijo sólo

servía para complicar las cosas.

Jane estaba jugando con Tony en el suelo de habitación. Edward le dijo que

se tomara un descanso, y en cuanto salió la niñera por la puerta él se agachó

para levantar a su hijo. Pillado por sorpresa, Tony se puso a gritar de miedo y

enojo.

—No se siente cómodo con una persona a la que conoce —le advirtió Bella,

deseando que Tony se lo pusiera más fácil a su padre en aquel primer y cruel

encuentro.

Edward se acercó torpemente a su hijo y Tony empezó a llorar y a retorcerse

dramáticamente, intentando llegar hasta su madre.

Bella tomó a su afligido hijo en brazos.

—Prueba a jugar con él —le sugirió a Edward.

—Nunca he jugado con un niño —dijo él—. ¿Es siempre así de nervioso o sólo

conmigo?

—Los niños son muy sensibles al entorno, y tú y yo estamos muy tensos.

Edward observó con interés la carita de su enfurruñado hijo. Examinó su pelo

cobrizo y alborotado, su piel bronceada, sus grandes ojos verdes y la forma con

que se aferraba a su madre. El parecido físico era tan evidente que se

sorprendía por no haberlo descubierto antes. ¿Por qué ningún sexto sentido le

había hecho mirar de cerca al supuesto primo de Bella? ¿Por qué no había

relacionado los extraños mareos de Bella con sus ocho meses de permiso? La

respuesta estaba muy clara.

No guardaba el menor recuerdo de su breve aventura con Bella, y había

confiado ciegamente en ella sin sospechar que pudiera estar engañándolo. Ésa

era la verdad, y no había que darle más vueltas.

Bella le entregó un libro con ilustraciones.

—Es el favorito de Tony. Lo pondré en la sillita y así podrás leérselo y

enseñarle los dibujos.

-¿No es demasiado pequeño para los cuentos?

-Siempre se queda muy callado y atento cuando le leo un libro. A los niños les

gustan los rituales familiares.

Edward se sentó a regañadientes en el sillón junto a la trona y se inclinó para

quedar a la altura de su hijo.

—No tienes por qué quedarte —le dijo a Bella—. No quiero tener público.

A Bella le habría gustado quedarse y aconsejarlo si fuera necesario, pero Edward

siempre se había valido por sí mismo para enfrentarse a cualquier desafío.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Volvió a oír los sollozos de Tony y dejó

escapar un suspiro mientras se alejaba.

Edward debía aprender a ser padre.

Edward nunca se había visto obligado a entretener a un niño, pero su aguda

inteligencia no tardó en ayudarlo. En pocos minutos había vaciado la caja de

juguetes y se los enseñaba uno a uno a su hijo. El niño dejó de llorar y poco a

poco empezó a responder a los estímulos. Sonrió cuando Edward lo sacó de la

trona y lo sentó en la alfombra, y respondió con alegres gorgoritos a los ruidos

que hacía un juguete. Alargó sus regordetas manos hacia el juguete y empezó

a aporrearlo, y volvió a quejarse cuando no consiguió arrancar el mismo

sonido. Edward le hizo ara demostración y le agarró el puño para enseñarle

dónde debía presionar. Anthony se rió encantado y estuvo golpeando varias

veces el juguete, hasta que se cansó y le tendió los brazos a Edward para que lo

levantara.

Arrodillado frente a su hijo, preguntándose cuándo sería lo bastante mayor

para apreciar los juguetes mecánicos, Edward se quedó atónito ante la

inesperada invitación. La sonrisa del bebé lo sacó de su desconcierto y lo

levantó en sus brazos. Anthony agarró a corbata de su padre y se la llevó a la

boca. Edward se la quitó con delicadeza y le buscó rápidamente otra fuente de

distracción, encontrándola en la ventana. Mientras le enseñaba a su hijo los

árboles, el tractor y las ovejas, el pequeño Anthony se reía como loco e

intentaba imitar los movimientos de sus dedos. Sus grandes ojos verdes

brillaban de vida y regocijo.

Para Edward, aquellos primeros minutos que compartió con su hijo se

convirtieron en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Tan sólo

unas horas antes había decidido que aún era demasiado joven y egoísta para

ser padre. Y en aquel momento, sin embargo, había sorteado todos los

obstáculos que suponía la paternidad y había aceptado las limitaciones que

cambiarían su vida para siempre. Tal vez no tuviera experiencia con niños,

pero sabía que un hijo era lo más importante en la vida.

Diez minutos después, tenía a Anthony sentado en su regazo y le leía algunas

palabras del libro de ilustraciones. No sólo eso, sino que se permitía imitar las

voces de los animales dibujados.

Cuando Bella volvió a la habitación, una hora después de haberse marchado,

todo estaba en silencio. Tony dormía en brazos de Edward, como si hubiera

conocido a su padre desde el día en que nació. Sorprendida y complacida por

la emotiva imagen, Bella sonrió con afecto y alivio. Fuera como fuera, Edward

había conseguido ganarse la confianza de su hijo.

—Me alegro de que decidieras tenerlo —confesó Edward al salir de la habitación

—. Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho al quedarte embarazada.

-Es posible —murmuró ella, bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que sí —insistió él—. Tengo que trabajar un poco antes de la cena —se

dirigió hacia las escaleras sin ocultar su irritación.

A Bella no le resultaba nada fácil humillarse. Entró en el dormitorio y pensó en

lo que se pondría para la cena. Edward seguía disgustado con ella, negándose a

aceptar que ella también tenía motivos de disgusto. Toda historia tenía más de

una versión. Edward tenía que reconocer que su amnesia había dejado a Bella

en una situación muy difícil, y que la entrada de Tanya en escena había sido la

gota que derramó el vaso. A pesar de la inestimable compañía de Esme, Bella

se había sentido sola y desgraciada durante todo su embarazo, y había dado a

luz sin el menor apoyo por parte de Edward. Durante meses había vivido una

farsa y había tenido que convencer a todo el mundo de que su vida era

maravillosa.

Desesperada por librarse de su angustia, sacó la carta de su padre y volvió a

leerla.

Decidió que llamaría a Charlie Swan en aquel momento, sin memorizar un

guión

Preestablecido. Charlie tal vez era su padre, pero también era un

desconocido con quien posiblemente no tenía nada en común. Aunque por otro

lado, su madre y ella eran tan diferentes que albergaba la esperanza de

encontrar algo de si misma en su padre.

El corazón casi se le salió por la boca cuando hizo la llamada y le respondió una

voz de hombre. Percibió la sorpresa de su interlocutor cuando ella se identificó,

pero Charlie mostró entonces un entusiasmo conmovedor y empezó a

hacerle todo tipo de preguntas. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando ella

le dijo que tenía un hijo y se extrañó de que la noticia no hubiera aparecido en

los periódicos. Ella le dijo que se encontraba actualmente en Inglaterra y él le

preguntó si podrían verse en Londres. Bella aceptó la invitación y se citaron

para comer al día siguiente.

Orgullosa por haber tenido el valor de hacer aquella llamada, se duchó y se

puso unos pantalones negros de seda y un top azul zafiro. Se puso a hojear una

revista que había comprado en el aeropuerto y frunció el ceño con desagrado

al ver una foto de Tanya, vestida a la última moda y declarando lo mucho que

le gustaba vivir en París. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Bella fue el

fondo de la foto, que le resultaba sospechosamente familiar. Conocía aquella

calle... La conocía muy bien, porque en ella estaba la casa que Edward poseía en

la capital francesa. Entonces recordó la foto que había visto de Edward y Tanya

en un café de París y se preguntó si sería el mismo local que estaba a pocos

metros de la casa.

¿Sería posible que Tanya estuviera viviendo en la casa que Edward tenía en

París? ¿O sólo sería una coincidencia? La casa de Edward estaba situada en uno

de los barrios más elegantes y fotogénicos de la ciudad, pero aun así... Edward

nunca había sido una persona fiel a la hora de buscar compañía femenina. Era

lógico que sospechase de él. Tal vez se hubiera casado con ella, pero no le

había dado ninguna garantía de fidelidad. Y era muy posible que hubiera

decidido volver a las andadas tomando como excusa las mentiras de Bella.

¿Acaso no le había dicho que habían acabado como pareja?

¿Por qué no se había percatado antes? Había declarado roto el matrimonio

antes de marcharse a Londres. Hasta Reneé se había dado cuenta. Sólo Bella

había sido lo bastante ingenua para presentarse en Hazlehurst con la ridícula

esperanza de que, una vez que Edward descubriera la verdad sobre Tony, la

recibiera con disculpas, comprensión y clemencia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Más tarde, antes de cenar, Edward llamó a Bella por la línea privada para decirle

que dos miembros de su equipo estaban enfermos y pedirle si podía ayudarlo

un rato.

Bella aceptó sin dudarlo y se vistió rápidamente con ropa informal. En el

despacho de la planta baja volvió a adoptar su rol de secretaria como si nunca

lo hubiera abandonado, aunque sus colegas parecían un poco intimidados por

la nueva posición que ocupaba como esposa de Edward disfrutó mucho con sus

tareas administrativas.

—Echaba de menos el trabajo —le confesó a Edward durante la cena.

—Pero ahora eres madre —observó él.

-Podría seguir trabajando para ti... a media jornada —sugirió ella. Deseaba

recuperar la relación profesional que habían tenido, entre otras cosas.

-No cuando esté de viaje —dijo él secamente.

Bella había pasado por alto aquel dato. Estaba dispuesta a separarse de su hijo

durante unas horas al día, pero no durante varios días. Y tampoco podía

llevárselo con ella de viaje.

-Aunque debo admitir que echo en falta tu eficacia y tu capacidad de trabajo

bajo presión —concedió Edward.

—Creo que podría trabajar algunas horas al día en casa, sin tener que

desatender a Tony —insistió ella.

Él la observó atentamente.

—Lo pensaré.

—Cuando me hablas así, me dan ganas de abofetearte —le confesó ella, y se

levantó de la silla en un arrebato temperamental—. Me tratas como si fuera un

objeto de tu propiedad, sin cerebro ni voluntad.

Edward se negó a morder el anzuelo y siguió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que te trate, viendo las decisiones que has tomado en el último

año?

Bella apretó los dientes.

-¿A Tanya la tratabas mejor? —le preguntó en tono desafiante.

-No voy a hablar de Tanya contigo —zanjó él. La indignación de Bella dejó paso

al dolor.

-Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama.

«Cobarde», se dijo a sí misma mientras se acostaba. ¿Por qué no le había

mencionado la foto en la que aparecía con Tanya en París? ¿Por qué no le

había preguntado dónde se alojaba Tanya? Aunque tenía que admitir que, sin

pruebas más sólidas, no tenía ningún sentido hacerle esas preguntas a Edward.

Su matrimonio pendía de un hilo y Bella no podía arriesgarse a tentar su suerte

con un agresivo interrogatorio o con acusaciones infundadas. Además, Edward

aún tenía que disculparse por sospechar que había tenido una aventura con

Jacob Black.

Estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, debatiéndose entre el rencor,

el desprecio a sí misma y el miedo a perder a Edward. Lo amaba y lo deseaba

con toda su alma a pesar de la forma en que la trataba. Se odiaba por sus

descontrolados sentimientos, y nada le gustaría más que recuperar la sensatez

con la que tiempo atrás se protegía de su jefe.

Edward tuvo el detalle de no encender las luces cuando fue a acostarse después

de medianoche. Pero cuando tropezó con un mueble en la oscuridad y maldijo

en voz baja, Bella se estiró para encender la lámpara de la mesilla.

—No pasa nada... No estaba dormida —le dijo.

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero cuando el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de

Edward no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—¿De verdad creías que había tenido una aventura con Jacob?

—Yo estaba con Tanya. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que hiciste durante ese tiempo?

Podrías haber recurrido a él en busca de consuelo cuando nuestro matrimonio

empezó a tambalearse...

-Y tú podrías empezar por no asumir que todo lo que digo es mentira —señaló

ella suavemente—. Que Jacob me resultara atractivo cuando era joven no

significa que sienta lo mismo como mujer adulta.

-¿Por qué no? Él te sigue encontrando atractiva. Bella suspiró con

exasperación. Hiciera lo que hiciera, parecía estar condenada.

-Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, y es que estoy enamorada de ti —le dijo de la

forma más clara y directa posible.

-Si ocultarme a mi hijo es tu forma de demostrar amor, puedo pasar sin ello. La

confianza es lo más importante... y ya la hemos perdido —concluyó él, y volvió

a apagar la luz.

Bella se quedó helada. Edward no la amaba, no quería su amor y tampoco

confiaba en ella.

¿Qué le quedaba entonces? ¿De qué manera iban a salvar su maltrecha

relación?

Edward la rodeó con un brazo, pillándola completamente por sorpresa, y la

acercó a él como si aún pudiera aprovecharse algo de su matrimonio. A Bella

se le endurecieron los pezones al entrar en contacto con el recio torso de

Edward y una cálida sensación se propagó por su pelvis, empapándole la

entrepierna. Edward le rozó la mejilla con la boca, le acarició los labios con su

aliento y la envolvió con su embriagadora fragancia masculina.

Bella estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero entonces recordó la foto de Edward y

Tanya y consiguió sofocar el deseo que empezaba a arder en su cuerpo.

—No.

Edward se puso tenso al instante.

—¿No?

Una parte de Bella se deleitó con la perplejidad de Edward al ser rechazado por

una mujer. Se apartó de él y se desplazó al extremo de la cama.

—No. Viendo lo que sientes por mí, no creo que debas tocarme.

La luz volvió a encenderse y Bella parpadeó con asombro.

—¡No se te ocurra castigarme con el celibato, glikia mou!

—Ésa no es mi intención —protestó ella, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si

la acusación de Edward no sería cierta...

Edward se levantó de la cama, desnudo y con la innegable prueba de su

excitación, y entró en el cuarto de baño. Segundos después Bella oyó el agua

de la ducha y permaneció tendida en la cama hasta que Edward volvió a salir,

con una toalla anudad descuidadamente alrededor de la cintura. Bella lo miró

con preocupación por encima de la sábana. Podía sentir la ira que emanaba de

su cuerpo, y empezaba a preguntarse si había cometido un error al negar lo

que ella también deseaba. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, a pesar de

cómo se había comportado con ella, sólo necesitaba acercarse para despertar

sus deseos más íntimos.

—No podemos hacer el amor en la situación que estamos viviendo —intentó

razonar ella.

Una mueca de sarcasmo apareció en el duro rostro de Edward.

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de hacer el amor? —repitió con mofa las mismas

palabras que ella—Yo estaba hablando de sexo. ¿Crees que nos servirá de algo

dormir en camas separadas?

—¡El sexo no es la respuesta a todos los problemas! —exclamó Bella.

La expresión de Edward se tornó muy seria mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Puede que no, pero para mí es importante, igual que para cualquier hombre.

—¿Adónde vas?

—No quiero arriesgarme a tratarte como a mi esposa cuando me despierte por

la mañana —se burló él—. Así que dormiré en cualquier otro sitio.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante la perspectiva de una

separación física además de emocional. No estaba segura de lo que había

hecho, pero el rechazo de Edward a la expresión «hacer el amor» la había

golpeado con fuerza y le había hecho levantar sus defensas. Al mismo tiempo,

no podía sacarse a Tanya de la cabeza, y la negativa de Edward a hablar de su

ex novia avivaba sus sospechas sobre la posible relación que siguieran

manteniendo. Edward había tenido razón en una cosa, al menos: la confianza se

había perdido entre ambos, y sin ella Bella se sentía pérdida, asustada y

descontrolada.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Edward ya había

salido de casa. Llamó a Emmet y éste la informó de que su marido se había

marchado a Francia. Nada más oírlo, Bella supo que pasaría la noche con la

hermosa rubia en la casa de París. La amarga certeza le quitó el apetito y casi

los ánimos para darle de comer a Tony y jugar con él. Tal vez se hubiera

equivocado al echar a Edward de la cama, pero él había anulado todos sus

esfuerzos por arreglar la situación. ¿Cómo podía pretender que ella pasara sus

infidelidades por alto?

Decidida a averiguar la verdad en persona, sacó un billete para París aquella

misma tarde. Si Edward había retomado su relación con Tanya, quería verlo por

sí misma antes de renunciar a toda esperanza de salvar su matrimonio.

Después del drama sufrido, le costó animarse para ir al encuentro de su

desconocido padre. Y cuando se disponía a salir recibió otra desagradable

sorpresa al encontrarse con el guardaespaldas que Edward le había asignado. Si

aceptaba ir con escolta no podría sorprender a Edward con Tanya en París, pues

su guardaespaldas informaría a Edward de todos sus movimientos. De modo que

cuando Petros le pidió que le detallara el itinerario que seguiría en Londres, ella

le dijo que lo sentía pero que no deseaba ir acompañada.

—Cumplo las órdenes de su marido, kyria —le dijo Petros, sorprendido—. Kyrios

Masen no quiere que salga de casa sin protección.

—Pues me temo que así va a ser —replicó Bella con firmeza—. Puedes decirle a

mi marido que no te he permitido acompañarme.

Se sentía culpable por poner a Petros en un aprieto, pero consiguió salir de

Hazlehurst sin ninguna compañía. Justo antes de bajarse de la limusina en la

estación para tomar el tren que la llevaría a Londres, recibió una llamada de

Edward en el móvil.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —le preguntó sin más preámbulos—.

Necesitas protección y...

—No necesito que nadie me siga. Me gusta tener mi intimidad.

—¿Intimidad para qué?

La pregunta sorprendió a Bella, quien no pudo evitar una amarga carcajada.

—Ya entiendo... No es mi seguridad lo que te preocupa, sino lo que pueda estar

haciendo. Quieres que lleve guardaespaldas para poder controlar todos mis

movimientos, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no estoy dispuesta a tolerarlo!

Apagó el móvil antes de que Edward pudiera socavar su voluntad y se subió al

tren que la llevaría a Londres. Había quedado con su padre en un tranquilo

restaurante no lejos de la estación.

Su primera impresión de Charlie Swan fue buena y tranquilizadora. Le gustó

comprobar que había heredado la corta estatura de su padre, así como su pelo

castaño y sus ojos chocolate.

Charlie iba pulcramente vestido con un traje que parecía recién comprado, y

desde el primer momento le transmitió a Bella una sensación afable y familiar.

Le hizo muchas preguntas sobre su infancia en Speros, y ella intentó adornar la

verdad lo mejor que pudo, aunque sospechaba que Charlie debía de haber

conocido a Reneé lo bastante bien para saber de lo que era capaz. Por su

parte, Charlie respondió a las preguntas de Bella sobre su familia y sus

negocios. No había tenido más hijos y sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo

atrás. Sus únicos parientes vivos, además de Bella, eran dos ancianas tías que

vivían en Escocia. Bella le preguntó si creía que debían confirmar su parentesco

con una prueba de ADN y Charlie pareció sorprendido. Entonces la agarró

con firmeza de la mano y le aseguró que ella era la viva imagen de su difunta

hermana y que no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que compartían la

misma sangre. Su incuestionable fe le devolvió la emoción que le había

arrebatado la desconfianza de Edward.

El almuerzo duró mucho más de lo que Bella había previsto, y su padre sólo la

dejó marchar después de invitarla a pasar un fin de semana en su casa de

Brighton. Bella agradeció que no le hiciera preguntas incómodas sobre su

matrimonio, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que, al confesarle que Edward no

sabía nada de aquel encuentro, le había revelado mucho más de lo que quería

admitir sobre su situación conyugal.

A principios del verano, París estaba atestada de turistas y el tráfico

procedente del aeropuerto colapsaba las calles. Desesperada por salir del taxi,

se bajó a una manzana de la mansión dieciochesca que Edward poseía en Saint

Louis. El elegante edificio de tres plantas ofrecía un aspecto extraordinario bajo

el sol radiante, pero Bella nunca había prestado menos atención a la

arquitectura antigua. Se lo impedían los nervios, las dudas y las inseguridades.

Mientras se acercaba a los escalones de la entrada, se preguntó a sí misma de

qué tenía miedo realmente. ¿De lo que podría encontrarse o de lo que

supondría descubrir la infidelidad de su marido? Un descubrimiento semejante

significaría la pérdida de toda ilusión y esperanza y el final de su matrimonio.

Pero no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo. Tenía que descubrir si Edward había

retomado su romance con Tanya.

Llamó al timbre antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Tanya abrió la puerta. Tan alta y deslumbrante como siempre, con su

exuberante pelo rubio cayéndole sobre sus esbeltos hombros y su perfecto

cuerpo enfundado en una minifalda y un top provocativamente ceñido. Sus

grandes ojos oscuros se entornaron al reconocerla.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le preguntó a Bella con una desfachatez increíble.

—Siendo ésta la casa de Edward, yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió

Bella en griego, intentando no dejarse intimidar por el imponente aspecto de la

rubia, que la hacía sentirse como una niña pequeña frente a una mujer adulta

—. Me gustaría pasar.

Tanya la fulminó con la mirada, pero se apartó para permitirle el paso.

Bella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella con una mano temblorosa.

—Edward no está, ¿verdad?

Tanya esbozó una odiosa sonrisa.

—Volverá pronto. Puedes esperarlo, si quieres. Me encantaría estar presente

cuando vuelva...

—No te tengo miedo —declaró Bella, fría y serena.

Tanya le respondió con una cruel carcajada.

—Claro que sí… ¿Por qué si no estás aquí?

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago mientras la risa de Tanya resonaba en el frío

vestíbulo de mármol. Se sentía confusa y desesperada, y tenía que admitir que

la idea de que Edward la sorprendiera en aquella casa con Tanya la llenaba de

pánico. Ya no tenía tan claro por qué había buscado el enfrentamiento directo

con Tanya ni lo que quería decirle. ¿«Aléjate de mi marido»? ¿«No te metas en

esto»? Dudaba mucho que Tanya tuviera un mínimo de sensibilidad a la que

apelar.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo e hizo un gesto despectivo con la cabeza,

dejando muy clara su pobre opinión sobre el atractivo físico de Bella.

—Edward y yo estamos enamorados. Tú intentaste robármelo, pero no te saldrás

con la tuya. ¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil? Él es un Masen y tú no eres

más que una simple oficinista que se quedó embarazada... Oh, sí, lo sé todo

sobre tu hijo —le confirmó al ver la expresión de asombro de Bella.

—Edward y yo estamos casados —estaba tan desesperada que no se le ocurría

ninguna otra réplica.

La espectacular amazona rubia volvió a reírse.

-Tal vez, pero eso no cambia que Edward sea mi amante...

—Edward rompió contigo —le recordó Bella, intentando no encogerse ante las

dolorosas palabras de Tanya.

-Le entró miedo... Tú conoces bien esa sensación, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, te

abandonó a las pocas horas de vuestra boda. La prensa se cebó con los

detalles, ¿eh?—mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos en una sonrisa

maliciosa—. Edward se casó contigo por simple despecho. El y yo estamos

hechos el uno para el otro, pero tengo que darte las gracias por haber tenido

un hijo y heredero en mi lugar...

—¿Las gracias? —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No tengo el menor interés en ponerme a parir niños, pero Edward habría

insistido en que tuviéramos al menos un hijo. Por eso estoy muy contenta de

que me hayas ahorrado el suplicio y las estrías... Estoy muy orgullosa de mi

cuerpo y no me apetece estropearlo, y prefiero mil veces ser una madrastra a

ser madre.

—¡Jamás te permitiré acercarte a mi hijo! —exclamó en un arrebato de ira

salvaje.

—Oh, vamos... ¿Crees que Edward te dará alguna oportunidad? Tengo entendido

que está encantado con el crío. La perpetuación de la dinastía Masen y todo

eso. Cuando se divorcie de ti tendrás mucha suerte si te concede la custodia

del niño.

—¡Nadie va a quitarme a mi hijo! —espetó Bella, temblando de la cabeza a los

pies.

Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa antes de perder definitivamente

los papeles. Había descubierto algo inquietante: Tanya sabía demasiado sobre

su matrimonio y sobre Tony, cuya existencia ella había creído ingenuamente

que seguía siendo un secreto salvo para unos pocos.

Que Tanya dispusiera de aquella información privilegiada significaba que

contaba con la total confianza de Edward, quien había vuelto con ella en cuanto

se llevó una desilusión con su matrimonio. Seguramente ya volvía a estar

acostándose con ella...

Los celos y la desesperación ahogaban a Bella. Edward ya había hablado de

Tony con Tanya, tan solo un día después de haber descubierto su paternidad.

Las perspectivas no podían ser peores.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha para ocultar las lágrimas, un hombre

se acercó a ella y le hizo un gesto al conductor de un coche aparcado a escasa

distancia.

-¿Kyria Masen?

Bella se sorprendió al reconocer a Emmet, el jefe de seguridad de Edward.

—¿Emmet?

—Su marido me ha pedido que la recoja y la lleve al aeropuerto —le dijo él con

cierta cautela. Sin duda estaba al corriente de la obstinación que había

demostrado Bella aquella mañana para salir a la calle sin guardaespaldas.

Bella seguía aturdida por el enfrentamiento con Tanya y se subió a la limusina

sin protestar. Mientras el vehículo sorteaba el tráfico parisino, se preguntaba

cómo habían podido seguirle el rastro hasta París. Tenía el móvil en el asiento,

junto a ella, y esperaba la llamada de Edward con el corazón en un puño.

Afortunadamente el móvil permaneció en silencio, pero sus nervios seguían a

flor de piel. ¿Edward y Tanya ya habían discutido el futuro de Tony? Todo

parecía indicar que sí, y Bella no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la terrible amenaza.

Recordaba todas las veces que había permanecido al margen mientras

Edward empleaba todos sus recursos e inteligencia para salirse con la suya. Era

un Masen, implacable y despiadado, que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie.

Emmet la llevó a una sala privada del aeropuerto y le llevó un montón de

revistas y de aperitivos, como si percibiera la inquietud que carcomía las

entrañas de Bella. Era absurdo tener miedo de su marido, pero ella nunca

antes lo había llevado hasta ese límite. La había seguido hasta un país

extranjero como si fuera una niña caprichosa y atolondrada que se hubiera

escapado de casa.

Pero, en el fondo, Bella estaba más horrorizada por lo que había hecho ella. Al

enfrentarse con Tanya se había descubierto a sí misma y había echado a

perder su sensato plan, pero no había podido evitarlo. La necesidad por

confirmar sus sospechas había sido demasiado fuerte.

Se refrescó en los aseos y se miró al espejo, pero sólo podía ver el

deslumbrante rostro de Tanya. No había color. Nunca lo había habido, y nunca

lo habría.

Emmet le comunicó que era la hora de embarcar.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó ella sin poder contenerse, después de haber

pasado más de una hora en silencio, encogiéndose cada vez que oía pasos al

otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya está a bordo —le respondió Emmet.

Bella subió al jet privado y buscó a Edward con la mirada sin prestar atención a

los saludos de la tripulación. Lo encontró sentado frente a su ordenador

portátil. Nada más verla, se levantó y le clavó la intensa mirada de sus ojos

verdes. Y Bella estuvo a punto de salir huyendo ante la furia que despedía su

terrible presencia. Respiró hondo y avanzó entre los asientos de cuero hacia él,

sintiéndose como si estuviera dando los últimos pasos por la pasarela de un

barco pirata sobre un mar infestado de tiburones.

…quien hubiera hecho lo mismo?

Yo confieso que hubiera ido si o si…y armada….jajajajajaja


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El cuerpo de Bella vibraba pegado al asiento mientras el avión despegaba y

ganaba altura.

Tan pronto como estuvieron en el aire, la tripulación les sirvió bebidas y

refrigerios, después de lo cual Edward rechazó amablemente sus servicios. La

tensión era tan asfixiante que apenas podía respirar. Bella se mordía el labio y

se retorcía en su asiento, hasta que no pudo seguir soportando el silencio.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo hoy en París? —preguntó finalmente.

—La fundación Masen ofrecía un almuerzo benéfico—respondió Edward,

refiriéndose a la organización internacional de beneficencia que había creado

su padre—. Tenía que dar un discurso.

Bella apretó los labios. Tenía un vago recuerdo de las funciones benéficas.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

—Emmet te siguió el rastro cuando llegaste al aeropuerto para volar a París —

dijo él con una dicción fría y perfecta que crispó aún más los nervios de Bella—.

¿Adónde fuiste en Londres y a quién viste? Te tomaste muchas molestias para

asegurarte de que no hubiera testigos.

Bella lo miró finalmente a los ojos.

—No quería que supieras que estaba planeando hacer un viaje a París —

confesó—. No tenía ningún motivo para ocultar mi destino ni lo que iba a hacer.

En Londres estuve comiendo con mi padre, a quien era la primera vez que

veía...

Edward frunció el ceño, dedicándole toda su atención.

—¿Tu padre?—repitió con escepticismo—. Creía que no sabías quién era.

Bella sacó de su bolso la carta que Charlie le había escrito y se la pasó a

Edward, sentado al otro lado del pasillo.

La expresión de Edward se endureció mientras leía rápidamente la carta.

—¿Y hasta ahora no habías pensado contármelo?—le preguntó, visiblemente

sorprendido porque ella no hubiera compartido antes aquella información tan

importante.

Bella se puso colorada.

—La situación entre nosotros no era...

-Y aun así concertaste una cita con este hombre, confiando en que era quien

decía ser —la interrumpió Edward, irguiéndose en su asiento—. ¡Ni siquiera te

molestaste en investigarlo! ¿Tienes idea del riesgo que has corrido?

-No había ningún riesgo —le aseguró Bella—. Charlie es un empresario de

edad madura, normal y corriente.

-Pero esta carta podría haber sido un cebo para atraerte a una trampa o algo

peor —insistió él, echando fuego por los ojos—. Te podrían haber secuestrado,

robado, violado, asesinado...

-No seas tan melodramático.

—No seas tú tan estúpida —replicó él—. Ahora eres parte de mi mundo y vales

más dinero del que mucha gente podrá ganar jamás. Hay quien está dispuesto

a hacer lo que sea por mucho menos. Necesitas protección las veinticuatro

horas del día.

Bella se quedó completamente pálida después de la explícita advertencia y

asintió con la cabeza. La preocupación de Edward, irónicamente, consiguió

levantarle un poco el ánimo. Su marido podía ser tan frío e insensible que era

agradable comprobar que se preocupaba por ella.

—Te prometo que no volveré a ser tan confiada, pero mi padre es un hombre

muy simpático y...

—Eso no impide que pueda ser un farsante o un estafador —dijo Edward con su

cinismo habitual—. Haré que lo investiguen a fondo antes de que vuelvas a

verlo.

Bella estaba convencida de que su padre era exactamente quien decía ser,

pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le resultaba muy triste buscar el consuelo en

la indignación de Edward, y se preguntó si su relación había sido siempre tan

vacía y desigual. Edward nunca había correspondido a sus sentimientos ni había

fingido hacerlo.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida para humedecerse los labios resecos.

—Por favor, no hablemos de lo que hice en París —le suplicó.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo ignore? —replicó él—. ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas

pensando al ir allí? Eres mi esposa, y como tal espero que te comportes con

dignidad. No puedes enfrentarte a Tanya en mi casa y acusarla de tener una

aventura conmigo.

—No sabía que me siguieras viendo como tu esposa —admitió ella—. Desde

que nos casamos siempre te estás alejando de mi lado y diciendo que hemos

acabado...

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Me haces parecer muy cruel. Nadie se creería que te has pasado más de un

año mintiéndome y que el mismo día de nuestra boda te sacaste un hijo de la

chistera.

Bella tragó saliva, avergonzada por el cruel recordatorio de sus pecados. Se dio

cuenta de que Edward nunca podría olvidar lo ocurrido, de modo que se

concentró en lo que era más importaba.

—Tengo derecho a preguntarte qué hay entre Tanya y tú.

—No es nada sexual —respondió Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Son sólo

negocios.

Su padre murió mientras estábamos comprometidos y en su testamento me

deja a cargo de su herencia. No es gran cosa, ya que Tanya tiene otros dos

hermanos, y cuando me separé de ella me resultó muy fácil eludir las

responsabilidades que su padre me había otorgado. Pero entonces Tanya

empezó a contraer deudas.

—¿Deudas?—preguntó Bella—. Creía que Tanya a una mujer muy rica.

—También ella lo creía, pero el acuerdo prenupcial que firmó con Denaly no le

permitió sacar tajada del divorcio. Siendo la esposa y después la novia de dos

hombres millonarios no necesitaba preocuparse por sus gastos. Pero cuando

tuvo que depender exclusivamente de sus recursos, empezaron sus problemas.

—¿Y por eso está viviendo en tu casa de París? —le preguntó Bella, aunque ya

intuía la respuesta y, la verdad, no le sorprendía demasiado. La pobre Tanya

se veía finalmente obligada a ser una mujer independiente y a pagar sus

propias facturas... Pero ¿por qué Edward tenía que implicarse personalmente?

Podría haber dejado el asunto en manos de sus contables y abogados, sin

necesidad de acercarse a Tanya.

—Si yo hubiera cumplido con lo que el padre de Tanya esperaba de mí, ella no

habría acabado en la ruina —le dijo Edward, como si su implicación y sus

remordimientos fueran lo más comprensible del mundo—. Tanya está

trabajando actualmente en una firma parisina de alta costura, por lo que le

pareció lógico vivir en mi casa y así reducir gastos.

Bella no entendía por qué Edward no se había limitado a saldar las deudas de su

ex novia, compensando así la desidia a la hora de velar por su situación

económica. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la información que Tanya tenía

de su matrimonio, y llegó a la conclusión de que su marido no le estaba

contando toda la verdad. Edward y su antigua amante volvían a intimar más de

la cuenta. Tal vez no se habían acostado aún, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tal vez Tanya había recibido una segunda oportunidad y Edward estaba

ganando tiempo antes de tomar una decisión en firme sobre sus planes de

futuro.

Después de todo, ¿qué había conseguido al arrojarse de cabeza al matrimonio?

Un hijo surgido de la nada.

—No debiste acercarte a Tanya —le reprochó Edward, traspasándola con su

mirada—. Con la escena que has protagonizado hoy sólo consigues

avergonzarme. Espero mucho más de ti que ese absurdo ataque de celos.

Bella se estremeció por dentro. Tanya se la había puesto en bandeja a Edward,

mostrándola como una arpía celosa y vengativa. Seguramente lo había llamado

en cuanto Bella se marchó y había sido la primera en contarle su versión de los

hechos. Edward creía que su esposa había ido a pelear por él con otra mujer, y a

ella no se le ocurría otra explicación más digna para su visita.

Edward la observaba fijamente bajo sus espesas estañas, como un depredador

acechando a su presa defensa.

—Nunca te había creído capaz de comportarte como lo has hecho hoy, moraki

mou —le dijo con una voz grave y profunda que le recorrió la espalda como

una caricia invisible.

—Bueno... Eso te demuestra que nunca llegas a conocer a nadie del todo —

respondió ella, cada vez más nerviosa ante el intenso escrutinio. Su traicionero,

cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, los pezones se le endurecían y el corazón se le

aceleraba.

Cerró los ojos para resistir la provocación. Edward era y siempre sería su mayor

tentación, pero el tiempo para la pasión había pasado. A diferencia de él, ella

no quería refugiarse en el sexo cuando su matrimonio se estaba

desmoronando, y tampoco podía aceptar su relación actual con Tanya

Denaly. Se hubiera acostado o no con su ex novia, su traición era

imperdonable. Le había revelado sus secretos de pareja e incluso había

discutido con ella sobre la custodia del niño.

En una cosa tenía razón, al menos. Antes de hablar con Tanya había estado

dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por salvar su matrimonio. Pero amar a su

marido no era suficiente, y tenía que reconocer que ella había cometido errores

muy graves. Era hora de velar por sus propios intereses y los de su hijo y

prepararse para un futuro en el que no estaría incluido Edward. Además, prefería

ser ella quien diera el salto en vez de esperar a que le dieran la patada.

-Bella... —murmuró Edward con voz sensual.

—No, no me mires así, ni me hables en ese tono —le prohibió ella—. No es

apropiado.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Bella respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Fue un error casarme contigo sin contarte lo de Tony. Pero no tenemos por

qué vivir para siempre con ese error.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenías razón. Deberíamos divorciarnos —anunció, intentando que no le

temblaran los labios al expresar en voz alta su desoladora decisión.

-¡Yo sólo lo pensaba antes de saber que teníamos un hijo!—exclamó Edward con

desdén—. Ahora que lo sé no tiene sentido divorciarse.

—Pero lo nuestro no funciona.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-No todo es culpa mía —se defendió ella, con sus ojos tan oscuros y profundos

como dos pozos de chocolate—. Tu relación con Tanya...

—¡No hay ninguna relación! —la cortó él, furioso. Bella lo miró fríamente.

-Haya lo que haya, no puedo aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él en voz baja y amenazadora.

—Como tú mismo has dicho, la confianza se ha perdido —le recordó ella—.

Tanya formó parte de tu vida mientras yo estaba embarazada, y me niego a

volver a ocupar un segundo plano mientras tú te diviertes con ella.

Edward agitó los brazos en un brusco movimiento de rechazo, atónito por la

osadía que estaba mostrando Bella.

—Eres mi esposa —declaró—. Eso debería bastarte.

—Pero no me basta. Me siento como una esposa de mentira. Me acusaste de

engañarte, y te arrepentiste de haberte casado conmigo en nuestra noche de

bodas —mantuvo la cabeza alta mientras le recordaba la amarga realidad—.

No puedo cambiar el pasado, ni tú tampoco.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue tan ensordecedor como un trueno que

resonara en el interior de la lujosa cabina.

—No te concederé el divorcio —declaró él.

—No me importa esperar un poco para resolver los trámites legales —dijo ella,

sintiendo como las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente—. Pero no podrás

negarme el divorcio. Conozco la ley, y tú también.

Edward apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, agarrando con

tanta fuerza el vaso que tenía en la mano que a Bella le extrañó que no se

hiciera pedazos. Era un Masen, un hombre de personalidad arrolladora,

indignado de que fuera ella quien le planteara el divorcio cuando era él quien

la culpaba por la desintegración de su matrimonio.

Ella podía entenderlo, pero estaba harta de poner la otra mejilla y adoptar un

papel condescendiente y sumiso ante las libertades que se tomaba su marido.

No podía imaginarse una vida sin Edward, pero con el tiempo aprendería a ser

fuerte y olvidarlo... Sí, eso haría. Sacaría las fuerzas de flaqueza y se

enfrentaría al futuro con valor y determinación.

Un ejército de paparazzi los esperaba en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Las

cámaras captaron la primera imagen de Edward Masen con una esposa inglesa

desde la publicación de la foto oficial de la boda. Todos vociferaban y les

hacían preguntas, y Bella se asustó cuando alguien le preguntó por su hijo. En

ese momento Edward se detuvo y ella a punto estuvo de chocarse con él.

—Tengo un hijo —anunció Edward con gran orgullo y satisfacción—. Se llama

Anthony.

Sin hacer más declaraciones, se giró hacia ella y la rodeó con un brazo para

sacarla de la terminal.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a hacer esto? —le preguntó ella.

-Tenía que hacerlo —respondió él sin molestarse en pedir disculpas—. No voy a

tolerar que se especule sobre quién es el padre de mi hijo. Una simple

declaración por mi parte bastará para protegeros a ti y a Anthony de falsos

rumores.

De modo que todo el mundo pensaría que Tony era la única razón por la que

Edward se había casado con ella. Había dejado muy claro ante la prensa, y por

tanto ante el mundo, que Bella se había quedado embarazada antes de que él

iniciara su relación con Tanya Denaly. Sus parientes se llevarían una

sorpresa, pero todos estaban acostumbrados a las andanzas de Edward y

seguramente lo felicitarían por haberse casado con la madre de su primer hijo,

igual que había hecho su padre una generación atrás.

Bella se preguntó por qué le importaban esos detalles si ya había decidido que

su relación no tenía futuro. Al parecer necesitaba hacerse mucho más fuerte...

—Volveremos a la isla mañana —le dijo Edward al subirse a la limusina.

Bella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y él le puso una mano encima de la suya.

-No... —empezó ella.

—No puedes pretender que nos separemos después de tan sólo tres semanas

—la interrumpió él.

-¿Por qué no? —lo miró con expresión desafiante y retiró la mano. A veces se

sentía como si se hubiera pasado media vida esperando el regreso de Edward.

Como empleada enamorada de su jefe estaba perdida e indefensa. Incluso

cuando se quedó embarazada de él siguió tan impotente como siempre, ya que

no intentó hacer valer sus derechos. Había sido demasiado sensata, demasiado

orgullosa para atreverse a ser una carga y un motivo de vergüenza para él.

Pero los días de martirio y victimismo habían acabado. En esa ocasión haría lo

mejor para ella sin dejarse influir por las necesidades de Edward.

—Dices que no podemos separarnos después de llevar únicamente tres

semanas casados... y sin embargo no tuviste reparos para abandonarme en

mitad de nuestra noche de bodas —le recordó provocativamente.

—Eso forma parte del pasado. No somos unos críos, aunque sí tenemos un crío

en el que pensar. Debemos conseguir que esto funcione.

—Yo ya sé lo que es mejor para mí. ¡No voy a volver a tu isla ni a quedarme en

tu casa rodeada por tu gente! —le espetó, poniendo un énfasis especial en sus

palabras.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó él con una mezcla e incredulidad y

disgusto.

Bella bajó la mirada a las manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Estoy pensando en mi futuro, no en el tuyo.

—¿Y por qué no intentas pensar en nuestro hijo? Él es lo más importante.

-¡No intentes que me sienta culpable!—le advirtió Bella, llena de resentimiento

—. Tú me sedujiste, me dejaste embarazada y luego perdiste la memoria. Yo

me quedé sola y aun así cuidé a mi hijo lo mejor que pude. No le debo nada a

nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

Edward se quedó momentáneamente aturdido por la vehemente respuesta.

—Olvídate de mí. Te estoy pidiendo que antepongas las necesidades de

nuestro hijo.

Bella lo hizo callar con un brusco gesto de la mano. No podía tolerar que la

atacara de aquella manera.

—Ya me he sacrificado bastante, y no me apetece seguir haciéndolo.

—No estás siendo en absoluto razonable. Hoy fuiste a París para enfrentarte a

Tanya... ¿Haría eso una mujer que quiere el divorcio?

Bella apretó los labios. No quería volver a hablar de Tanya, pues sería

demasiado humillante para ella.

—Quiero el divorcio —repitió—. Quiero recuperar mi vida y hacerlo aquí, en

Inglaterra.

-¿Lo dices en serio?—le preguntó Edward en un tono peligrosamente

amenazador.

-¿Por qué iba a seguir viviendo en Speros? Al menos aquí puedo conseguir otro

trabajo.

—Hablas de arrebatarme a mi hijo como si eso no significara nada —la acusó

él.

—No podemos seguir casados sólo por el bien de Tony —protestó ella—. Yo

quiero más. Necesito algo más que una relación de mentira. No estoy

preparada para pasar el resto de mi vida pagando el error que cometí la noche

del funeral.

—Si te vienes a vivir a Inglaterra, apenas podré a ver a nuestro hijo. Y creo que

soy tan importante para él como lo eres tú. Estás siendo muy injusta. Anthony

nos necesita a los dos.

A Bella le sorprendía que Edward esperase de ella la actitud más razonable,

después de haberse mostrado tan crítico e inflexible desde que ella se cayera

del pedestal en su noche de bodas. Pero en aquellos momentos, después de

haber pasado un día tan largo lleno de emociones, estaba demasiado cansada

para seguir discutiendo. Edward seguiría presionándola hasta imponer su

criterio, y en esa ocasión ella no podía permitírselo.

Pensó cómo sería su vida si, después de divorciarse de Edward, siguiera

viviendo en la isla de Speros. Sería una broma macabra del destino. Tendría

que verlo con Tanya o con cualquier otra mujer, algo que su cordura no podría

soportar. No, lo que ella necesitaba era empezar de nuevo, lejos de Edward y de

su poderosa influencia. Si permanecía cerca de él estaría pérdida para siempre,

encadenada a su sado y sin la menor posibilidad de iniciar otra relación

sentimental. Por su propio bien no le quedaba más remedio que ser injusta e

irracional, como a él parecía.

Un tremendo cansancio se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos y añoró el cuerpecito

de Tony en sus brazos. El amor de su hijo le serviría para llenar el enorme,

vacío que dejaría su corazón. Sin Edward cerca de ella para preocuparla o

distraerla, podría concentrarse por entero en ser madre.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y vio que eran más de las ocho la

invadió un sentimiento de culpa, porque Jane ya debía de haberle dado el

biberón a Tony. La almohada junto a la suya estaba intacta, señal de que

había vuelto a dormir sola. Edward debía de haberla llevado a la cama sin querer

despertarla. Ella no tenía más que su insípida ropa interior de algodón, y se

angustió al pensar en cuál habría sido la reacción de Edward al verla. ¿Habría

sonreído con desdén? No, no era probable que Edward tuviera ganas de sonreír.

Se levantó de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha.

De hecho, Edward estaba mucho más preocupado por el futuro de Tony de lo

que ella pudiera haberse imaginado. Sus padres le habían dado un buen

ejemplo, por lo que la posibilidad del divorcio le resultaba tan desconocida

como inquietante. Bella volvió a recordar a Edward con su hijo durmiendo en sus

brazos. Había demostrado tener muy buena mano para los niños, y había

aceptado a Tony inmediatamente.

¡Claro que era importante un padre en la vida de un niño! Sería una estúpida y

una egoísta si pensara lo contrario y quisiera quedarse con Tony para ella sola.

Haría lo posible por compartir a su hijo con Edward, pero él vivía en Grecia y ella

no se sentía capaz de seguir viviendo en el extranjero. ¿Acaso era un crimen

tan atroz?

Mientras se vestía seguía meditando las decisiones que había tomado el día

anterior. Edward había dejado de respetarla y de confiar en ella. No había

ninguna relación por salvar. La mejor solución era un divorcio rápido, en vez de

prolongar la agonía de un matrimonio herido de muerte. Seguro que podían ser

buenos padres para su hijo aunque vivieran separados...

Subió al cuarto del bebé, situado en la última planta de la casa. La habitación

estaba vacía. Bella llamó a la puerta del dormitorio contiguo, donde se alojaba

Jane. Al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. No había ni rastro de la niñera ni

de sus pertenencias.

Bella volvió al rellano y se encontró con el ama de llaves, que salía en ese

momento de su habitación.

-¿Se ha llevado Jane a Tony a dar un paseo? El ama de llaves pareció

sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—El señor Masen se marchó esta mañana con Jane y el pequeño... —se

interrumpió al ver como Bella se ponía pálida y se aferraba a los pasamanos de

la escalera—. ¿Ocurre algo, señora Masen?

Bella no sabía qué decir. Regresó al cuarto del bebé e intentó asimilar la

noticia. Edward se había llevado a su hijo sin consultárselo... Entonces bajó la

mirada a la cuna y se extrañó al encontrar allí su teléfono móvil. Lo agarró y

vio que tenía un mensaje.

Llámame, rezaba el texto. Era de Edward. Seguramente había dejado el teléfono

allí para que ella lo encontrara.

Tuvo que contenerse para no tirar el móvil por la ventana, destrozar la

habitación y ponerse a gritar para que la oyeran hasta en Grecia. ¿Llamarlo?

Estaba tan aturdida por lo que Edward había hecho que apenas podía pensar

con claridad. Edward había secuestrado a Tony. Se lo había llevado sin su

consentimiento, sabiendo que ella tenía otros planes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer

algo tan deleznable? ¿Cómo podía privarla de su hijo cuando más lo

necesitaba?

Entonces la asaltó el temor de que Edward estuviera intentando conseguir la

custodia del niño. Con el corazón desbocado, bajó corriendo las escaleras a

buscar en su bolsa el pasaporte de Tony.

Tal y como esperaba, había desaparecido.

Aagggggggghhhh…..quien hace fila conmigo para ahorcar a este hombre?….igual lo amamos…que duda cabe.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—¿Pero qué has hecho?—chilló Bella por el auricular en cuanto respondieron a

su llamada—. ¿Dónde está Tony?

—Está conmigo en nuestra casa al sur de Francia. Ahora se dispone a comer.

Está muy bien.

Bella se sorprendió tanto de que Edward y su hijo estuvieran en Francia que

empezó a hacerse las conjeturas más disparatadas.

—Lo has secuestrado... ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así?

—Mi avión está esperándote en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. No creo que tardes

mucho en hacer el equipaje —le dijo él sin el menor remordimiento.

Bella temblaba de ira y angustia. Apenas podía hablar, y mucho menos pensar.

—¡Si te tuviera delante te juro que te mataría! —lo amenazó. Arrojó el teléfono

a la cama, se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el aparato con una furia

asesina.

Edward se había llevado a su hijo a otro país, desoyendo todo lo que ella le

había dicho el día anterior y totalmente ajeno a sus deseos, opiniones y

sentimientos. Había separado al niño de su madre. Había jugado con ella como

si fuera una simple marioneta a la que podía controlar a su antojo.

Estaba destrozada. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Edward pudiera jugar tan

sucio. Había confiado en que pudieran comportarse como seres civilizados y

llevar el asunto con honestidad y respeto... al menos en las primeras fases de

la separación. No estaba preparada para librar una guerra sin cuartel. ¿Por qué

Edward se había llevado a su hijo a Francia? ¿Pensaba obtener alguna ventaja

legal? Por primera vez en su vida, Bella lamentó no haber seguido los consejos

de su madre y haber buscado los servicios de un abogado matrimonialista.

Edward siempre se aprovechaba del asesoramiento legal, y en aquella ocasión

también habría buscado la opinión de los mejores profesionales. A Bella le

gustaría creer que Edward era lo bastante estúpido para no prever las

consecuencias de sus actos, pero después de haber trabajado tanto tiempo a

su lado, y haber visto de lo que era capaz, sabía que no tenía la menor

posibilidad contra él.

Ataviada con un vestido amarillo, vio cómo cargaban su equipaje en el

todoterreno plateado que la esperaba en el aeropuerto de Niza. El sol era

mucho más caluroso en el sur de Francia que en Inglaterra, y no, había ni una

nube en el cielo.

El fabuloso cháteau en el idílico valle Luberon siempre había sido el lugar

favorito de Bella entre todas las propiedades de los Masen, por lo que le

resultó especialmente irónico que Edward se hubiera llevado allí a Tony. A

medida que se internaba entre las colinas, el paisaje se iba llenando de vivos

colores que se extendían hasta el horizonte. Los bosques, huertos y viñas que

pertenecían al cháteau rodeaban el pequeño asentamiento medieval de

Claudel, situado en lo alto de un escarpado cerro al igual que otras muchas

aldeas fortificadas de la región. En la subida por la empinada cuesta, el

todoterreno atravesó las estrechas callejuelas del pueblo, cruzó la plaza junto a

la hermosa iglesia y siguió subiendo por un camino empedrado que acababa en

la fastuosa entrada al cháteau.

Las puertas electrónicas se cerraron con un suave zumbido al paso del

vehículo.

Se detuvieron frente al viejo cháteau de piedra, que había sido derruido y

reconstruido en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de los siglos, y Bella se bajó

del coche. No se detuvo a contemplar la maravillosa vista del pueblo y del

valle, ni prestó atención a los preciosos jardines donde tantas veces se había

sentado a tomar el sol. Saludó brevemente a la criada que abrió la sólida

puerta de roble y atravesó a toda velocidad el pasillo hasta la sala que Edward

usaba como despacho. Entró sin llamar... ¡y allí estaba! Tan impecable y

elegante como siempre, vestido con un traje; azul oscuro a medida que

realzaba sus poderosos músculos. A Bella se le aceleró el corazón y se le formó

un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba a Edward con toda el alma, pero no podía negar

que era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido nunca.

Edward la miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes y no pareció mostrar el menor

remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

—No grites —le advirtió.

Bella estaba tan enfadada y fuera de sí, mientras él seguía trabajando

tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, que buscó el objeto pesado que

tenía más a mano y se lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Edward lo esquivó por un

milímetro y el pisapapeles metálico hizo añicos el cristal de la ventana. El suelo

se llenó cristales rotos y Edward se apartó con cuidado.

—Ojalá te hubiera dado —murmuró ella, respirando agitadamente.

-Gracias a Dios que has fallado... Tu francés no es lo bastante bueno para

enfrentarte a un tribunal acusada de homicidio, mali mou -bromeó Edward, un

segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciese Emmet con cara de

preocupación-. Ha sido un accidente, Emmet -le dijo con una sonrisa-. Te pido

disculpas por haberte asustado.

El guardaespaldas respiró aliviado y volvió a marcharse.

-No tengo palabras para expresar lo que pienso de ti -dijo Bella-. ¿Tienes idea

de cómo me he sentido cuando vi la cuna vacía? No tenías derecho a llevarte a

mi hijo...

-Tú ibas a hacer lo mismo -repuso él tranquilamente.

Por un momento Bella no supo qué responder.

-¡No puedes comparar mi decisión de vivir en Inglaterra con lo que tú has

hecho hoy!

-¿No? -preguntó él, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Con qué frecuencia crees que podría

ver a mi hijo si te lo llevaras a Inglaterra?

Bella se puso pálida, pero no quiso entrar en ese juego.

-Y sin embargo, no parecía importarte castigarme de esa manera -siguió

Edward-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te has pasado cinco meses negándome mis

derechos como padre y no tienes ningún problema en seguir haciéndolo.

-Estás tergiversando las cosas... ¡Yo no soy tan egoísta! -protestó Bella.

-Lo eres en lo que respecta a nuestro hijo -la contradijo Edward-. Y por eso me lo

he llevado hoy, sabiendo que tú nos seguirías.

-¡No hay ninguna justificación para lo que has hecho! -gritó ella-. Casi me

muero del susto cuando descubrí que te lo habías llevado... ¡Es una crueldad

imperdonable!

-Sabías que no sufriría ningún daño con Jane y conmigo. E igualmente cruel

me parece a mí que intentes separar a nuestro hijo de su padre.

-¡Muy bien, lo admito! -reconoció ella, roja de ira y de humillación-. Pero no

tenías por qué llegar tan lejos para demostrármelo.

-¿Eso crees? -replicó él, insensible a la furia de Bella-. Puedes ser mucho más

obstinada que yo cuando te propones algo.

-Lo que has hecho está mal.

-Puede ser, pero no me diste elección -arguyó Edward, sorprendiéndola con su

primera admisión de culpa-. No quiero ser un padre ocasional. Nuestro hijo

necesitará mis consejos y mi ayuda tanto de niño como de adulto. Si no

forjamos una relación íntima ahora, no me hará ningún caso cuando sea

mayor.

Bella recordó cómo había sido la juventud de Edward. Un adolescente

desbocado, con una inagotable fortuna y dos padres excesivamente

indulgentes. Edward I Masen sólo había intervenido cuando temía que su

hijo pudiera estar en peligro. Tony podría convertirse en un joven tan rico y

alocado como su padre, y si eso ocurría haría falta una personalidad tan fuerte

como la de Edward para controlarlo.

-Quiero que tú también seas una parte importante en la vida de Tony.

-Pero hasta ahora no estabas dispuesta a permitirlo -le recordó él.

Bella se humedeció tímidamente los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Empezaba a sentirse atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

—Tal vez me precipitara un poco en algunas decisiones.

Edward bajó la mirada a sus labios, y Bella sintió un incómodo calor en la

entrepierna. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro, inquieta, mientras Edward se

acercaba lentamente a ella, como un gato aproximándose a su presa. La

tensión sexual vibraba en el aire y Bella tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de

voluntad para contener sus impulsos. Edward ni siquiera intentó reprimirse. La

agarró por las caderas y tiró de ella hacia él. Y cuando Bella abrió la boca para

protestar, él acercó la suya y le introdujo la lengua entre los labios. Una

corriente erótica recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, los pechos se le hincharon

dolorosamente en el sujetador, un hormigueo prendió entre sus muslos... En

aquel instante supo que, por mucho que odiase a Edward, el deseo que le

provocaba era mucho mayor.

—¡No! —lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro, y volvió a hacerlo cuando él no

respondió.

Edward levantó entonces la cabeza y la abrasó con su ardiente mirada.

-Los dos lo deseamos, glyka mou...

—Yo no quiero sólo sexo, Edward —declaró ella con vehemencia—. Ya deberías

saberlo.

-Tus exigencias son imposibles de cumplir.

-Sólo son imposibles para alguien como tú —le espetó, pero en el fondo le dolía

horriblemente que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Ella no quería sexo sin

amor, y él no podía darle otra cosa... ni a ella ni a nadie. Durante un tiempo

creyó que amaba a Tanya, pero la frialdad y la facilidad con que había

acabado esa relación no hacían pensar que tuviera el corazón destrozado. Si

había decidido volver con Tanya no era por amor, sino porque la modelo

encajaba mejor en su estilo de vida que Bella.

—Siempre me han gustado los desafíos —dijo Edward, poniéndole una mano en

la espalda para intentar atraerla a sus brazos.

—Lo único que quiero es ver a mi hijo —declaró Bella con toda la sinceridad

posible.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y la tensión cubrió su atractivo rostro. En

cualquier otra persona aquella expresión denotaría enojo o irritación, pero Bella

no era tan ingenua como para creer que las reacciones de Edward pudieran ser

humanas.

Edward la soltó, abrió la puerta y la acompañó en silencio por la suntuosa

escalera, más propia de una mansión colonial que de un cháteau construido

sobre una fortaleza medieval. Pero aquél era el encanto particular del cháteau

Claudel. Cada nuevo propietario había añadido su toque personal, aunque poco

tuvieran que ver con la historia.

Tony estaba en la cuna, mientras Jane recogía los juguetes. Bella vio el

alivio de la joven al saludarla y supo que a Jane no le había gustado nada

separar al hijo de su madre. Tony dio unas pataditas en el aire y sonrió

alegremente, demostrando que, pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor, su vida

no podría ser mejor. Bella lo levantó en sus brazos y aspiró su dulce olor

mientras lo apretaba contra ella. Edward la observaba desde la puerta, y Bella le

echó una feroz mirada de advertencia antes de devolver la atención a lo que

más adoraba en el mundo.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Edward cuando ella se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—Voy a sentarme un rato en el jardín... antes de recoger sus cosas —le dijo con

toda la naturalidad que pudo. No iba a recompensar la cruel manipulación de

Edward quedándose en Francia más tiempo del necesario.

El frunció el ceño.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas —murmuró suavemente, pero ella no se dejó

conmover por su tono. Conocía muy bien a Edward, y sabía que cuanto más

amable se mostraba más peligroso podía ser.

Salió con Tony en brazos al calor de la tarde y se dirigió al banco que había a

la sombra del viejo roble, donde tantas veces se había sentado para

contemplar la hermosa vista. Las últimas palabras de Edward resonaban en su

cabeza. «No puedo dejar que lo hagas».

¿Intentaría impedir que se marchara con Tony? ¿O estaría planeando otra

jugada?

—Tu padre es muy traicionero —le dijo a su hijo con un suspiro.

Se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad y el silencio del jardín y poco a poco

empezó a relajarse. Pero no podía olvidar la conversación con Edward. Al

principio había estado tan furiosa que no podía pensar en nada, pero luego

Edward la había obligado a pensar en lo que significarían sus planes para él.

Independientemente de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Bella no quería

echarlo de la vida de Tony ni impedir que existiera una relación normal entre

padre e hijo. Pero mientras que ella podría acostumbrarse a compartir a su hijo

con Edward, ningún Masen aceptaría de buen grado compartir nada con nadie.

Si persistía en su empeño de vivir en Inglaterra dificultaría enormemente la

relación de Edward con su hijo. Por otro lado, la alternativa de vivir en la isla la

limitaría de tal modo que no podría actuar como una mujer independiente.

Tendría que pensar en lo que era mejor para su hijo, no para ella.

Tal vez hubiera una solución intermedia que los beneficiara a ambos. Pero

tenía que reconocer, por mucho que le doliera, que la opción más sensata y

beneficiosa para Tony sería estar con sus dos padres a la vez. Y para eso ella

tendría que renunciar a su libertad.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y vio a Edward con Jane, quien empujaba

un carrito.

Tony se había quedado dormido y la niñera se ofreció a llevárselo. Bella

aceptó, y por un breve instante vio como se enternecía la expresión de Edward

al mirar a su hijo. El corazón se le encogió por la emoción. A Edward nunca le

había faltado el cariño, pero nunca había respondido al afecto de ninguna

mujer aparte de su madre. Y sin embargo, de un día para otro, había

establecido un vínculo afectivo con su hijo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él en cuanto Jane volvió a la casa con Tony.

Bella lo miró con expresión dolida.

-No tenías por qué robármelo para hacerme ver lo que nuestro hijo significaba

para ti. Podrías habérmelo dicho.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, como si le incomodara oír el evidente cariño que le

tenía a su hijo.

-No querías escuchar.

Era cierto, pero Bella no quería volver a discutir por todo lo que había pasado

desde la boda. Se había equivocado, pero también él.

Sin embargo, Edward seguía siendo el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

Por muy furiosa y frustrada que estuviera, nunca podría ignorar lo que sentía

por él.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te llevaste a Tony—admitió—. ¿Qué habrías hecho

si hubiera avisado a la policía?

El rostro de Edward se endureció, desprovisto de toda expresión.

-Les habría dicho que tengo la custodia legal de mi hijo.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Edward puso una mueca y maldijo en griego.

—No leíste el acuerdo prenupcial, ¿verdad? No creí que fueras tan confiada,

pero es obvio que sí lo eres...

Bella se levantó de un salto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué decía el acuerdo?

—Decía que si tenías un hijo mío renunciarías a todos tus derechos sobre él.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-No... no es posible.

—Bella —Edward extendió las manos en un gesto instintivo, apelando a su

capacidad de razonamiento—, cuando tienes a los mejores abogados del

mundo... todo es posible.

….lo mato, lo mato!...pero antes lo hacemos pagar de otra manera….sugerencias?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Durante un rato que pareció una eternidad Bella miró horrorizada a Edward.

—Pero... tú ni siquiera sabías que teníamos un hijo cuando nos casamos.

—Pero esperaba que tuviéramos uno algún día, y después de la fortuna que se

gastó mi padre en sus divorcios mis abogados tomaron medidas para

protegerme contra cualquier amenaza. Si nos separamos, yo tendré la custodia

de nuestros hijos.

A Bella le temblaban tanto las piernas que tuvo que volver a sentarse en el

banco.

-Nunca habría firmado ese contrato de haberlo sabido... Confiaba en ti y aun

así me engañaste...

—No hubo ningún engaño. Tú firmaste el documento sin molestarte en leerlo.

La imprudencia fue tuya.

-¿De verdad pensabas que renunciaría a mis derechos sobre mis hijos sólo para

casarme contigo? Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Más de una mujer estaría dispuesta a ofrecer su sangre para casarse conmigo.

-No creo que ninguna lo hiciera en mi lugar —dijo ella—. ¿Crees que esto te

valdrá en un juicio?

—No quiero ir a juicio, ni quiero separarte de nuestro hijo. Y tampoco quiero el

divorcio.

Bella volvió a levantarse, aunque las rodillas apenas podían sostenerla.

-Ojalá nunca me hubiera acostado contigo y no me hubiera quedado

embarazada de ti... Pero lo peor que hice, sin duda, fue casarme contigo.

—Me alegro de que hicieras todo eso —repuso él con un brillo de interés en los

ojos—. Me encantaría recordar la noche en la que concebimos a nuestro hijo,

pero si no es posible, al menos me queda la satisfacción y el orgullo de ser

padre.

No quería divorciarse. Y Bella empezaba a preguntarse si ella tampoco quería.

Si se divorciaban, Edward se quedaría con su hijo y ella no podría hacer nada.

Podría llevar el asunto a juicio, pero ¿le serviría de algo? Era un riesgo

demasiado grande, porque si perdía a su hijo de nada le serviría su libertad e

independencia. La sangre se le congelaba en las venas sólo de pensar en la

espeluznante posibilidad.

-Me estás chantajeando —acusó a Edward, asqueada.

—Quiero que le des una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio —declaró él,

mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Por eso me llevé a Tony y por eso te hice

venir aquí. Es un riesgo que tenía que correr.

-No me gusta que me manipulen ni que me intimiden. Y no creo que el fin

justifique los medios. ¿Quieres saber lo que has conseguido con todo esto? ¡Me

has hecho ver que no puedo seguir casada con alguien como tú!

Intentó pasar a su lado, pero Edward la agarró fuertemente por el brazo.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas.

—¡No voy a darte ninguna oportunidad! —exclamó ella, zafándose con

violencia.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le preguntó él—. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti y

por nuestro matrimonio. ¿Eso te parece chantaje? ¿Algo de lo que

avergonzarse? No se trata de lo que está bien y lo que está mal. ¡Anthony y tú

sois mi familia y no voy a perderos!

Familia... La palabra tenía connotaciones muy profundas para Bella. Había

tenido una infancia desgraciada y una adolescencia muy difícil por culpa de

una madre egoísta que sólo podía pensar en sí misma. Siempre había

envidiado a sus compañeras, sus fiestas de cumpleaños y sus reuniones

familiares. De joven albergaba la esperanza de que algún día tendría su propia

familia y que cuidaría a sus hijos con todo el amor del mundo. Pero había

aprendido que la vida no era tan fácil y que formar parte de una familia exigía

grandes sacrificios. ¿Se quedaría con un hombre que no la amaba? ¿Lo haría

porque era la mejor opción y porque ella sí lo amaba?

Se sentó de nuevo en el banco y apartó la mirada de Edward.

—Siento que la verdadera Bella está encerrada dentro de ti... en un lugar tan

profundo que no puedo alcanzarla —murmuró él.

—Te lo parece porque ya no me comporto como una empleada —respondió ella

—. Te estoy haciendo frente, y eso es algo que no soportas.

—Siempre me has hecho frente —la contradijo Edward.

El móvil de Bella empezó a sonar. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Edward y se

alejó unos pasos para contestar. Era Esme, y estaba tan alterada que Bella

tuvo que suplicarle que hablara más despacio para poder entenderla.

—¿Dónde has dicho que está mi madre? —le preguntó—. ¿Y qué está haciendo

qué?

—Es demasiado tarde, Bella. Estoy muy preocupada por ti, pero no se puede

hacer nada.

Reneé firmó un contrato, recibió el dinero y se fue a vivir a un hotel de

Londres. No sé cuándo saldrá publicado el artículo, pero creo que Reneé

también ha facilitado fotos de Tony... Lo siento mucho, Bella —se lamentó

amargamente su tía—. Si hubiera sabido lo que tu madre pensaba hacer habría

hecho todo lo posible por impedírselo. Pero no me enteré de nada hasta que

me llamó desde Londres para jactarse de lo rica y famosa que va a ser.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward, alertado por la expresión de Bella.

—No es culpa tuya, Esme. ¿En qué hotel está alojada? —le preguntó Bella a su

tía. Al acabar la llamada se volvió hacia Edward—. No vas a creerte lo que mi

madre ha hecho... Ha cobrado una fortuna por hablar de nosotros a un tabloide

inglés. ¡Y les ha facilitado también fotos de Tony!

—Era inevitable —dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé en pagarle

para que no dijera nada sobre nosotros, pero sabía que a ti no te haría ninguna

gracia que intentase comprar su silencio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría el soborno?—preguntó Bella con voz

ahogada—. ¿Cómo ha podido vender a la prensa fotos de su propio nieto?

Edward estaba mucho menos sorprendido que ella por la avaricia de Reneé.

Muchos de sus conocidos, amantes y parientes lejanos habían vendido historias

suyas y de su familia a la prensa amarilla, y había sabido desde el principio que

Reneé era una presa fácil para los reporteros.

—Tengo que ir a Londres para verla —anunció Bella, temblando de ira. Los

esfuerzos de Reneé por mantener su plan en secreto demostraban que sabía

perfectamente que estaba haciendo algo aborrecible... y aun así lo había

hecho.

—No te servirá de nada. Si tu madre ha firmado un contrato, el daño ya está

hecho. Pero si aun así quieres ir a verla, será mejor que dejes a Tony aquí. Es

muy posible que la prensa esté esperando que visites a tu madre.

—¿Por qué no estás enfadado? —quiso saber Bella.

—Siempre he vivido acosado por los medios de comunicación. Por eso me

gusta vivir en Francia, donde hasta los paparazzi tienen que respetar la ley.

Bella fue a cambiarse, casi agradecida por tener que enfrentarse a un

problema que nada tenía que ver con su matrimonio. Era irónico, pero no tenía

el menor deseo de marcharse de Francia. Sin embargo, no podía pasar por alto

la felonía de su madre. Otra vez no. En demasiadas ocasiones había preferido

mirar hacia otro lado en un intento por salvar la relación con su madre. Pero

eso se había acabado

—No creo que debas hacer esto —le dijo Edward antes de que ella se subiera al

todoterreno para dirigirse al aeropuerto—. Quizá debería acompañarte.

Bella se estremeció al imaginarse a Edward escuchando la dramática discusión

entre su madre y ella.

—No, de ninguna manera. Estaré de vuelta mañana —prometió, y vio el atisbo

de sonrisa que asomaba en la dura expresión de Edward.

Una limusina la esperaba en el aeropuerto de Londres para llevarla al hotel

donde se hospedaba su madre. Reneé debía de haber cobrado una jugosa

cantidad por su falta de moral, porque ocupaba una suite de lujo. Le abrió la

puerta a Bella con un corto vestido púrpura, el pelo desaliñado y

balanceándose sobre sus pies. Estaba claro que había bebido.

—Esme siempre estaba echándome sermones cuando éramos niñas —se quejó

—. Supongo que has venido a hacer lo mismo...

-No, sólo he venido a intentar comprenderte —respondió Bella tranquilamente

—. Durante toda mi vida he procurado no ser una carga para ti, y desde que

empecé a ganar dinero he sido muy generosa contigo. ¿Por qué, entonces, me

clavas un cuchillo por la espalda en cuanto tienes la ocasión?

Reneé puso una mueca.

—Eres una buena chica, Bella. No eres como yo, ni por dentro ni por fuera.

¿Cómo podrías entender lo que siento? Mi vida ha sido horrible, porque te tuve

a ti siendo demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía. A los hombres no les

gusta acercarse a una madre soltera...

—No recuerdo que yo te impidiera divertirte —dijo Bella, negándose a escuchar

el mismo chantaje emocional que su madre llevaba empleando desde siempre

—. Tuviste muchísimos novios cuando yo era niña, pero no te quedaste con

ninguno porque siempre pensaste que había alguien mejor esperándote.

—¡Siempre será mejor eso que enamorarte de tu jefe y pasarte la vida

esperándolo como una virgen casta y pura! —se mofó su madre.

—¿De eso le has hablado a la prensa?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —le preguntó Reneé en tono arrogante—. Tendrás que

esperar unas semanas para leerlo, como todo el mundo.

-¿Unas semanas? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y yo qué sé? A lo mejor quieren verificar antes los detalles.

-Entiendo que te dé igual mi intimidad, pero ¿cómo has podido vender fotos de

Tony?

Reneé se echó a reír.

—Es un niño muy lindo... Deberías estar orgullosa de él. Pero ¿por qué te

molesta tanto? ¿Acaso no tienes lo que siempre has querido? Has conseguido a

Edward Masen, te has casado con él y eres inmensamente rica...

—Y tengo una madre que se avergüenza de mí —añadió Bella—. ¿Cómo has

podido hacernos esto? Sabes lo mucho que valora Edward su intimidad. Y

también sabes que nuestro matrimonio pasa por un momento muy difícil. No

has tenido el menor escrúpulo en vender nuestros secretos a la prensa, sin

preocuparte lo más mínimo por los daños que puedas causar.

Su madre estaba demasiado ocupada sirviéndose otra copa para prestar

atención a los reproches. Tomó un largo trago de vino y volvió a mirar a su hija.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Bella se dio cuenta de que a su madre no le importaba lo que pudiera decirle o

hacer. No se sentía culpable ni iba a pedirle disculpas. Bella mantuvo la cabeza

alta, decidida a no mostrar la menor debilidad ni la compasión que siempre le

había despertado su desgraciada madre.

-De ahora en adelante, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo —declaró,

sofocando las náuseas que sentía en el estómago.

—¿Es una orden de Edward? Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría en echarme de tu

vida —agitó la copa y algunas gotas de vino se derramaron sobre la moqueta

—. Pero no me importa... No os necesito. Quiero ser libre y hacer lo que me dé

la gana sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Muy bien —aceptó Bella, y se dirigió a la puerta temblando de dolor por la

absoluta carencia de emociones que demostraba su madre.

Siempre había querido a su madre y había hecho lo posible por cuidarla, pero

finalmente tenía que reconocer que su afecto no era correspondido y que para

su madre no era más que una carga, un obstáculo que le impedía disfrutar de

la libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Bajó en el ascensor profundamente aturdida, y cuando salió al vestíbulo del

hotel le costó un momento reconocer a Emmet, que estaba hojeando folletos

turísticos en el mostrador. El guardaespaldas hizo un movimiento con la

cabeza, indicándole que saliera por una puerta lateral. Una limusina distinta a

la que le había recogido en el aeropuerto la esperaba junto a la acera. Emmet le

abrió la puerta y Bella vio a Edward en el interior.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mirándolo con asombro. Llevaba el mismo

traje que le había visto en el cháteau y le hacía falta un afeitado—. ¿Cómo has

llegado tan rápido?

—Fue una decisión en el último minuto. He venido en helicóptero... Yo mismo lo

he pilotado —la intensidad de su mirada atravesó las mermadas defensas de

Bella—. ¿Cómo estaba Reneé?

—Bo.…borracha —balbuceó Bella, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con el nudillo, como si apartara una lágrima

invisible.

—Y es horrible cuando bebe, ¿verdad?

Bella tragó saliva y asintió bruscamente. Edward la rodeó con un brazo y la

apretó contra él, y Bella no pudo seguir resistiendo. Empezó a llorar y hundió la

cara en el hombro de Edward.

—¡ Ni siquiera lamenta lo que ha hecho! —exclamó entre sollozos.

—Tu madre necesita ayuda —le dijo él—. Pero es ella quien tiene que darse

cuenta.

Bella soltó un bufido de incredulidad, aunque empezaba a reconocer que su

madre tenía un serio problema con el alcohol.

—¿Dónde está Tony?

—Se ha quedado en Francia. No me pareció buena idea traerlo a Londres para

una sola noche —el timbre de su voz vibraba por la rígida columna de Bella—.

¿Has comido?

—No tengo hambre... Estoy muy cansada.

Al entrar en la casa londinense de Edward, las piernas le fallaron y a punto

estuvo de caer al suelo. Pero Edward la agarró rápidamente y la levantó en sus

brazos. Le dijo algo al ama de llaves sobre la cena y subió a Bella por las

escaleras.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no pisaba el dormitorio principal de aquella

casa, pues en los últimos meses toda la planta superior le había parecido

territorio de Tanya. Y aún se lo seguía pareciendo. Al ver la enorme cama con

sus mantas de tonos verdes y morados, se imaginó la rubia melena de Tanya,

su radiante sonrisa y sus largas piernas recortadas contra la colcha que había

elegido la modelo griega

—He encargado que te suban algo de comer. Después podrás dormir un poco

—decidió Edward, acostándola en la cama y quitándole los zapatos.

Cuando le llevaron la bandeja con la comida, Bella descubrió que tenía más

apetito del que había creído.

—No tienes que quedarte conmigo —le dijo a Edward, quien se había sentado en

el borde de la cama.

—Aún estás muy afectada.

—Tengo miedo de lo que Reneé le pueda haber contado a la prensa.

-Tonterías sin importancia —dijo él—. No te preocupes por eso. Nada de lo que

se publique podrá causarnos problemas.

—No reaccionaste igual cuando viste la foto de Jacob y mía en la playa.

Edward tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Eso era distinto.

-¿Cómo?

-Jacob Black siempre te ha deseado.

—Eso es ridículo. Se casó con Ilona.

—Se casó con ella sólo porque perdió su oportunidad contigo cuando era joven.

Tú fuiste su primer amor y él fue el tuyo. En muchas personas eso crea un

vínculo difícil de romper.

—Desde aquel día que fingió ignorarme en el ferry no volví a verlo de la misma

manera —confesó Bella— Yo siempre fui una forastera en la isla, pero aquel día

él hizo que me sintiera como si fuera escoria.

Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Era un idiota. Me llevé una grata sorpresa cuando no se lo perdonaste.

-No me gustó lo que dijiste de él aquel día, pero era cierto. Por eso mismo

deberías saber que yo jamás volvería a tener una relación íntima con Jacob.

—Pero no me gusta verlo cerca de ti —confesó él—. Ahora eres mi esposa y él

debería respetarlo. No puede tomarse tantas familiaridades contigo. Un

hombre honesto respeta esas cosas... Tú no puedes entenderlo porque eres

mujer.

Bella apartó la bandeja después de haber saciado su apetito y soltó una

carcajada.

-Claro que lo entiendo. Te gustaría atarme una etiqueta al tobillo con tu

nombre.

—Estoy hablando en serio. No tiene nada que ver con ser celoso o posesivo —

se apresuró a aclarar Edward—. Es una cuestión de decencia, nada más.

—Lo sé. Y yo también puedo hablarte en serio... No me gusta esta cama,

sabiendo que Tanya eligió las colchas y que durmió aquí contigo. Pero no

espero que te deshagas de la cama sólo por complacerme. Hay que ser más

razonable.

Edward se quedó perplejo por la comparación.

-Tendré que cambiar todas las camas...

-Eso sería absurdo —objetó Bella—. Hay cosas con las que tenemos que vivir.

Edward se levantó y la miró desde arriba, muy serio.

—No voy a permitir que pasees de la mano con Jacob Black. ¡La próxima vez

que se le ocurra tocarte lo mato! Y me da igual si no te parezco razonable.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia, dando un portazo tras él. Bella suspiró y

apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para pensar en la situación. Estaba casada

con un hombre mucho más posesivo de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Su

amistad con Jacob era absolutamente inocente, pero Edward jamás lo vería

así. Edward siempre la había visto como si fuera de su propiedad, atribuyéndose

el exclusivo derecho de intervenir en su vida privada. Ella no debería habérselo

permitido, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado del verdadero

alcance de sus celos.

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar las mujeres que habían pasado por la vida y las

camas de Edward. Ella había tenido que presenciar sus aventuras con el corazón

encogido y se había pasado muchas noches llorando por la desenfrenada vida

sexual de su jefe, aunque nadie le había hecho derramar más lágrimas que

Tanya Denaly, quien había creído poseer el corazón de Edward además de su

cuerpo. Pero al analizar con más calma la situación, empezó a darse cuenta de

que, siendo la esposa de Edward, tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus celos

y sospechas.

Edward la había seguido hasta Londres sólo para ofrecerle su apoyo tras el

amargo enfrentamiento con su madre. Lo había hecho a pesar de ser un

hombre muy ocupado y no tener tiempo ni paciencia para las tonterías de

Reneé. Las molestias que se había tomado por ella no dejaban de

sorprenderle, aunque tenía que admitir que no era la primera vez que Edward

demostraba ser tan atento y considerado.

Estuvo durmiendo varias horas y no se despertó hasta después de

medianoche. Descubrió que seguía vestida y se levantó para desnudarse y

darse una ducha. A través de la puerta que comunicaba con el dormitorio

contiguo oyó las noticias de la televisión y pensó que era allí donde debía de

dormir Edward. Era lógico; después de haberlo rechazado en Hazlehurst no

podía esperar que compartiera la misma habitación con ella.

Se secó el pelo, se puso un camisón que sacó de la maleta y volvió a la cama.

Durante media hora estuvo dando vueltas y pensando en Edward. Lo echaba

terriblemente de menos y se sentía sola y desamparada sin él. De repente se

incorporó en la cama, se preguntó si era una mujer o un ratón, y volvió a

levantarse.

Entró en la habitación sin llamar y se encontró con una oscuridad total.

—Soy yo —anunció, sintiéndose tremendamente cohibida.

—No me pareció que fuera un ladrón —murmuró Edward.

A la débil luz que entraba por los bordes de las persianas Bella distinguió la

forma de la cama y se dirigió a ella como una paloma mensajera. Retiró la

manta y se deslizó en el colchón hasta encontrar el cuerpo cálido y duro de

Edward.

—¿Has pensado en las consecuencias si te quedas, yineka mou? —le preguntó

él, poniéndole una mano en la cadera para apretarla contra su erección.

Con la boca seca, el corazón desbocado y jadeando en busca de aire, Bella se

acurrucó contra él.

—Sí —respondió, animándolo con un pequeño meneo de sus caderas—. Voy a

volver contigo a Francia mañana.

Edward se colocó encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente. Olía a vino y a

sexo, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo avivó la pasión de Bella como una

llama azotada por el viento.

—Así podremos disfrutar de la luna de miel que no tuvimos —le dijo con una

voz cargada de sensuales promesas.

—No es la única razón por la que voy a regresar a Francia —susurró ella

mientras él la agarraba de la mano y la bajaba hasta su durísimo miembro.

Bella se estremeció, lo agarró del pelo con la otra mano y buscó ávidamente su

boca con la suya. Su excitación se descontroló por completo y no volvió a

dormirse hasta mucho después de que hubiera amanecido.

..por eso me gusta tanto esta pareja….no se puede negar lo seductora que puede ser Bella….


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Cuatro semanas después, Bella se despertó con el sol de la Provenza y no se

molestó en palpar el otro lado de la cama, pues sabía que lo encontraría vacío.

A Edward le gustaba madrugar y ya eran más de las diez.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba voluptuosamente y sonrió al sentir los dolores y

calambres en su cuerpo, señal de una vida sexual muy activa.

Edward era increíble en la cama, y cada vez que hacían el amor ella se sentía

más unida a él. No sabía si para él seguiría siendo únicamente sexo, pero no

tenía intención de preguntárselo y estropear la felicidad que finalmente había

encontrado a su lado. Además, las palabras no tenían ninguna importancia. Lo

único que importaba era el fuerte vínculo que los unía, fortalecido además por

la presencia de Tony.

Hasta el momento no había aparecido ningún artículo sobre ellos en la prensa,

pero la amenaza de lo que Reneé pudiera haber revelado seguía cerniéndose

sobre sus cabezas. Bella no podía olvidarse del tema. Al fin y al cabo, ningún

periódico le pagaría una fortuna a Reneé a cambio de una información que no

tenían intención de publicar. Tampoco había vuelto a tener noticias de su

madre, quien, según Esme, seguía viviendo en Londres a costa de su traición.

Mientras se vestía después de ducharse, se maravilló al recordar que Edward y

ella llevaban casi cinco semanas en el viejo cháteau. Los días transcurrían

lentamente en una deliciosa rutina. Edward trabajaba por las mañanas y a

menudo ella trabajaba con él. Una vez a la semana Edward se iba de viaje para

asistir a alguna importante reunión de negocios y delegaba en ella todas las

tareas posibles.

Bella salió al balcón de piedra ataviada con un ligero vestido azul para

contemplar las viñas, campos y montañas que permanecían inalterables con el

paso del tiempo. La vista siempre le fascinaba. A veces ella y Edward bajaban

por el camino empedrado para tomar café y cruasanes en la plaza del pueblo.

Otras veces cenaban en el pintoresco restaurante situado en el interior de la

muralla que rodeaba la aldea. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Bella era que nadie

les prestaba atención, salvo el lógico interés que despertaba Tony cuando lo

sacaban a pasear en su cochecito. Por mutuo acuerdo se mantenían apartados

del Cóte D'Azur y de los exclusivos centros turísticos donde Edward sería

reconocido al instante.

El anillo de rubí y diamante con forma de flor brillaba a la luz del sol. Edward se

lo había regalado la noche que fueron a un club nocturno en Marsella y él le

enseñó a bailar salsa.

—¿Por qué? —le había preguntado ella al recibir el anillo, lo que hizo reír a

Edward.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Haces que un regalo parezca una especie

de pago o algo así, y aunque he hecho muchos regalos de esa clase, a ti jamás

te incluiría en esa categoría. Podría decirte que es un regalo por ser tan buena

en la cama, o por ser tan hermosa, o porque eres la única mujer pelirroja con la

que he estado en mi vida —de repente frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron de

una forma extraña—. Me sentí atraído por tus cabellos la primera vez que los vi

a la luz del sol... Te lo dije la noche después del funeral.

—¡Por fin recuerdas algo! —exclamó Bella—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías

aquella noche? ¿De lo que estabas pensando?

—Sí —confirmó él, pero no quiso hablar más del tema y durante los días

siguientes pareció mostrarse más« distante, hasta que el entusiasmo de Bella

por aquel súbito recuerdo acabó apagándose.

A veces se dedicaban a hacer turismo y exploraban los bonitos pueblos

provenzales, con sus mercados llenos de vivos colores y productos típicos.

Compraban pan recién hecho, aceitunas, miel y también lavanda para

perfumar el cháteau. A Edward le hacían gracia las observaciones de Marie, el

ama de llaves, recordando que los mismos productos, incluso de mejor calidad,

podían comprarse a pocos metros de la puerta.

Bella había aprendido mucho sobre los viñedos. Edward estaba muy interesado

en el proceso de elaboración vinícola y le enseñó a Bella a diferenciar un buen

vino de uno exquisito. El año anterior la denominación Domaine Claudel había

ganado un premio y Edward estaba impaciente por potenciar el éxito. Y Bella

disfrutaba mucho más con el entusiasmo de Edward ante un nuevo desafío que

con cualquier clase de vino.

Bajó las escaleras y frunció el ceño al oír llorar a Tony. Siguió el llanto hasta la

biblioteca, donde Edward estaba sacando a su hijo de la papelera en la que se

había metido de cabeza.

Tony se había convertido en un peligro desde que aprendió a gatear. Ya no se

podía confiar en que se quedara quieto y no se hiciera daño con lo primero que

pillara.

Continuamente estaba vaciando el contenido de armarios y cajones,

arrancando las hojas de los libros y escarbando en las macetas. Parecía una

máquina programada para causar el mayor estrago posible en su entorno.

—No puedes hacer esto —le estaba diciendo Edward mientras lo levantaba.

Rápidamente el niño intentó hacerse con un bolígrafo de la mesa—. No, esto

tampoco.

Desde la puerta, Bella vio el mohín de disgusto que ponía Tony y que

inevitablemente precedía a un berrinche por no poder salirse con la suya.

—Llorar no te va a servir de nada —le dijo Edward, y se agachó para recoger un

juguete del suelo y entregárselo a su enrabietado hijo.

Tony volvió a tirar el juguete al suelo y chilló con más fuerza. Edward se sentó y

dejó que su hijo se pusiera de pie agarrándose a su chaqueta. Tony dio un

saltito y pareció calmarse como por arte de magia, pues nada le gustaba más

que erguirse sobre sus propios pies y dar brincos.

Edward lo rodeó con los brazos para impedir que se cayera y sonrió al ver a Bella

en la puerta. —Creía que ibas a pasarte todo el día durmiendo.

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? —le preguntó ella.

Edward arqueó una ceja en un gesto extremadamente sensual.

—Si mal no recuerdo, una mujer muy exigente me despertó muy temprano...

Bella se puso colorada al recordarlo. A veces se estiraba en la cama y al

encontrar el cuerpo de Edward su deseo explotaba como un volcán. Aún no se

podía creer que Edward fuera suyo y sólo suyo para tocarlo y amarlo. Su

proximidad física la había convertido en una persona mucho más pasional e

insaciable de lo que siempre había creído ser, y la certeza de que Edward

también la deseaba aumentaba aún más la confianza en sí misma. Por fin se

atrevía a llevar una provocativa ropa interior que meses atrás ni se le hubiera

ocurrido probarse, y a veces no llevaba nada en absoluto.

Tony apoyó, su cabecita en el hombro de Edward y batió perezosamente las

pestañas.

—Voy a acostarlo —dijo Bella.

Edward se levantó con su hijo en brazos y subieron al cuarto de Tony, pegado al

dormitorio principal. Bella cambió al niño y lo acostó en la cuna. Jane tenía el

día libre, y aunque una chica del pueblo la sustituía en su ausencia, tanto

Edward como Bella se ocupaban con frecuencia del pequeño.

Edward miró a Tony, que intentaba agarrar sus juguetes medio dormido, y

después miró a Bella.

-Me gustaría tener otro hijo.

Bella frunció el ceño. Aquella confesión la había pillado completamente por

sorpresa.

—Me perdí el embarazo y el nacimiento de Anthony —arguyó él.

—Ya sabes por qué no te lo dije —le recordó ella a la defensiva.

-Sé que decidiste que mi novia era más importante para mí que mi hijo —

replicó Edward—. Y te equivocaste. Yo habría antepuesto las necesidades de mi

hijo a todo, igual que hizo mi padre conmigo. Es una lástima que no me dieras

la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Un arrebato de ira barrió la maravillosa sensación que había experimentado

Bella viendo la paciencia, afecto y sentido común que Edward demostraba tener

con su hijo. Pero, por muy bien que se le diera ser padre, ella también tenía su

orgullo y le dolía que su marido sólo estuviera con ella porque se hubiera

quedado embarazada por accidente. Si había guardado silencio sobre su

embarazo fue por evitar que Edward se sintiera responsable cuando era obvio

que no quería estar con ella. Necesitaba que la quisieran por sí misma, no por

el bien de su hijo, y sospechaba que todo era una farsa, un intento frío y

deliberado por parte de Edward para consolidar el matrimonio.

—Creo que un hijo es suficiente, de momento —respondió en voz baja y

serena.

Edward la miró con unos ojos tan brillantes como el sol de la mañana.

-Sigues sin confiar en mí. ¿Tan egoísta crees que soy que te sugeriría tener

otro hijo sin pretender que nuestro matrimonio dure?

-No es una cuestión de confianza —dijo ella rápidamente—. Necesito pasar más

tiempo contigo para creerlo…..existe una clausula en nuestro contrato prenupcial que me hace

pensar que quizás no sea tan buena idea….

—Tony me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado —confesó él—.

Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero la verdad es que estaba hastiado de mi

antigua vida. Ahora estoy preparado para ser un hombre de familia, yineka

mou.

—Eso es genial —le dijo Bella, pero no estaba lo bastante convencida para

arriesgarse a un segundo embarazo. Tal vez Edward dejara de encontrarla

atractiva cuando perdiera su figura. Dijera lo que dijera, siempre sería un

hombre que le daba al sexo una importancia fundamental. Un nuevo embarazo

podría suponer un cambio radical en su relación, y ella no quería correr el

riesgo.

—El problema está en que me sigues viendo como era antes —se quejó Edward,

estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—No es cierto...

—No mientas —le recriminó él—. Criticaste mi vida sexual desde el día que nos

conocimos.

—No miento —insistió ella.

—No podías ocultarlo —siguió Edward en tono sarcástico—. Tu mirada lo decía

todo, el cuerpo se te ponía tenso y adoptabas una actitud fría y recatada.

Bella no sabía cómo responder a la enumeración de sus reacciones.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa divertida y la apretó contra él.

—¡Eras una gatita muy celosa!

—No es verdad —murmuró ella, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuanto menos

dijera sobre el amor y los sentimientos en presencia de Edward, mejor. De

hecho, no había vuelto a hablar de amor desde su regreso a Francia.

—Y ahí estaba yo, llevando una vida normal como hombre soltero —se lamentó

Edward.

—Eras salvaje... —le reprochó ella sin dudarlo un instante.

—Pero tendrás que confesar que te encanta mi lado salvaje —replicó él con voz

profunda, y se retorció contra ella para hacerle sentir el bulto de su

entrepierna.

Bella deseaba tener más control sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía resistirse, y

menos cuando Edward la besó con una pasión tan voraz que la dejó sin aire.

Le había hecho el amor durante casi toda la noche, y en aquel momento volvía

a desearla como si hubiera pasado varios días de abstinencia. Bella dejó que la

llevara al dormitorio, pero, lejos de adoptar una postura pasiva, le quitó

frenéticamente la chaqueta y le arrancó los botones de la camisa mientras

respondía a sus besos con una pasión similar.

—Creo que deberías quedarte en la cama todo el día —le dijo Edward. Le rozó

con los dientes un punto especialmente sensible del cuello y ahogó un gemido

cuando ella se retorció contra sus poderosos muslos—. No merece la pena que

pierdas tiempo en vestirte...

Le quitó los tirantes del vestido y la besó entre los pechos mientras le bajaba la

cremallera.

El vestido cayó hasta la cintura de Bella. Edward procedió entonces a quitarle el

sujetador y atrapó un pezón con la boca mientras le quitaba las braguitas. Un

momento después, la aprisionó de espaldas contra la pared y la levantó un

momento para hacerla descender sobre su enhiesto miembro. Bella gritó de

placer al sentir cómo se hundía en su interior.

Al cabo de unas pocas embestidas, Edward se movió hacia la cama y siguió

penetrándola enardecidamente, sometiéndola a un ritmo frenético y dominante

que la excitaba más allá de la razón y el deseo. Finalmente, alcanzó la cúspide

del placer y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ser sacudida por un orgasmo

sublime. Pocos segundos después Edward se estremeció con violencia, se vació

en su interior y se desplomó sobre ella como un peso muerto.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó, respirando agitadamente—. ¿He sido

demasiado brusco?

—Ha sido estupendo... —respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo.

—Contigo cada vez es mejor —suspiró y la besó en los labios—. Eres increíble,

moraki mou.

Aquella noche la cena fue interrumpida por una serie de llamadas telefónicas.

Bella le preguntó a Edward si había alguna especie de crisis, pero él evitó

responderle y ella se fue sola a la cama, extrañada por su comportamiento. Por

la mañana la despertó un mensaje entrante en el móvil, y al disponerse a

agarrar el aparato se dio cuenta de que la almohada junto a la suya estaba

intacta.

El mensaje era de Esme, y en él la informaba de que las declaraciones de

Reneé habían sido publicadas en la prensa. Esme le había enviado por fax una

copia al cháteau y le pedía a Bella que no prestara atención a lo que según ella

no eran más que «un montón de chorradas». Pero Bella no estaba tranquila.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del desayuno, que seguramente

Edward había encargado para ella. Intentando mantener la calma, se sentó junto

a la mesa de hierro forjado del balcón y por una vez se mostró indiferente ante

las vistas. Tomó un poco de fruta y desmenuzó un cruasán, pero había perdido

el apetito y no dejaba de preguntarse por las historias que su madre le había

vendido a la prensa. ¿Quién se atrevería a desmentir las revelaciones de su

propia madre? La respuesta estaba muy clara: cualquiera que hubiese

conocido personalmente a Reneé, quien no dudaba en exagerar la verdad si

con ello obtenía algún beneficio.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo girar la cabeza. Edward salió al balcón,

vestido con unos pantalones chinos color beige y una camiseta negra. Su

aspecto era tan arrebatador como siempre, pero Bella notó que estaba pálido y

tenso.

—Supongo que has leído la entrevista a Reneé que publica el Sunday Globe —

dijo Bella. Esme había creído que les costaría conseguir el artículo al estar en

Francia, pero Edward recibía a diario los periódicos británicos.

Edward la miró con expresión interrogativa.

—Esme me ha escrito un mensaje y ha enviado una copia por fax...

—Sí, pero la tiré a la basura —dijo él—. Sólo conseguiría hacerte enfadar.

—Es mi madre. Quiero leerla.

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció, como si hubiera estado preparado para

aquella respuesta.

—Entonces será mejor que te cuente lo peor. Reneé me acusa de tener una

aventura con Tanya...

Bella se quedó tan conmocionada que por unos instantes fue incapaz de

reaccionar. Intentó levantarse, pero volvió a dejarse caer y se aferró a los

brazos de la silla.

—Es culpa mía —murmuró—. Antes de recibir los resultados de las pruebas de

ADN y de verte en Hazlehurst, vi una foto tuya y de Tanya en París. Y admito

que empecé a sospechar...

—Si hubiera tenido algo con Tanya, no me habría separado de ella ni me

habría casado contigo —declaró él—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en mí,

Bella. Siempre habrá quien me acuse de este tipo de cosas. Al igual que mi

padre, soy el objetivo favorito de la prensa amarilla. Pero no voy a permitir que

estas tonterías nos causen problemas. Ya he llamado a mis abogados para

presentar una demanda.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se percató de que Edward la había buscado para

hablarle del artículo antes de que ella pudiera leerlo. Una jugada preventiva

típica del estilo Masen, pensó amargamente. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un

hombre tan listo y manipulador que incluso sabía sortear las acusaciones de

infidelidad?

Apartó el plato y se levantó. Edward la miraba con expectación. ¿Estaría

esperando una disculpa y que le dijera que por supuesto lo creía? A Bella le

dolía muchísimo que su madre consiguiera enfrentarlos, pero una parte de ella

seguía pensando que si Edward hubiera sido más sincero, nunca habría

albergado tales sospechas sobre Tanya.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo con voz fría e inexpresiva.

—Si vas a salir, aléjate de la verja... Los paparazzi están tomando posiciones.

Bella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. Finalmente, Reneé había

conseguido armar un revuelo con sus declaraciones. Ojalá fuera la última vez

que hablara del matrimonio de su hija en público, y que cuando todo pasara

aún hubiera un matrimonio que conservar.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el periódico en las manos, sintió un escalofrío en la

columna.

—¡No quiero que te quedes ahí!—le dijo a Edward, que estaba junto a la ventana

con Tony en brazos—. No quiero que Tony nos oiga discutir.

—Pues no lo leas —repuso él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tan intensa era su mirada y tan firme era su voz que Bella estuvo a punto de

ceder. Pero sabía que no podría vivir en la ignorancia. Negó enérgicamente con

la cabeza y salió al jardín en busca de intimidad.

El ardiente sol del mediodía calcinaba los bordes del jardín amurallado, y la

sombra del viejo roble se ofrecía como un oasis en medio de un desierto

abrasador.

Una foto devastadora acompañaba al artículo. Edward besando a Tanya en una

calle de Paris. Bella se estremeció al ver los dos cuerpos pegados y leyó

rápidamente que Edward había iniciado una relación con Tanya días después de

haberse separado de su novia. Así que era cierto... Aquella foto en blanco y

negro era la prueba definitiva de su infidelidad, y ni siquiera Edward podía

negarla. Sus peores temores se confirmaban.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, siguió leyendo y viendo las fotos

de su hijo. Sorprendentemente, Reneé no había adornado mucho la historia de

cómo Bella se había enamorado de Edward mientras trabajaba para él. Describía

las agotadoras jornadas laborales de Bella, presenciando la ininterrumpida

procesión de hermosas mujeres que pasaban por los brazos de Edward. Reneé

criticaba duramente el comportamiento de Edward y lo acusaba de haberse

aprovechado de su hija para buscar consuelo tras la muerte de sus padres,

para luego despreciarla cruelmente cuando Tanya volvió a aparecer en su

vida. También insinuaba que Edward sabía que Bella estaba embarazada y que

le había concedido unas largas vacaciones para ocultar la embarazosa verdad.

Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Edward estaba en el camino de grava,

mirándola fijamente.

—La foto en la que aparezco besando a Tanya es de hace casi dos años —le

explicó.

Bella no se sentía capaz de escuchar y giró la cabeza. Lo mirase como lo

mirase, Edward la había traicionado con otra mujer. Le había sido infiel al olvidar

lo que pasó después del funeral, aunque él no le hubiera hecho ninguna

promesa de compromiso.

—Bella... esa foto se sacó mucho antes de que nos casáramos —insistió él.

— ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Tanya estaba deseando retomar vuestra

relación y no le importaba que estuvieras casado conmigo. Incluso agradecía

que yo te hubiera dado un hijo porque así no tendría que sacrificar su figura

con un embarazo…— ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? —le preguntó él con el ceño

fruncido.

—Cuando la vi en París. ¡Me dijo que me quitarías a Tony y que ella estaría

encantada de ser su madrastra! Edward la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió escuchar esa sarta de

mentiras? Sé lo que nuestro hijo significa para ti y jamás intentaría separaros,

pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros.

—Nos separaste hace un mes —le recordó ella.

-¡Por unas pocas horas, y sólo lo hice para obligarte a venir aquí y darle una

oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio! —protestó Edward acaloradamente—. Eres

una madre maravillosa y nuestro hijo siempre te necesitará a su lado. ¿Cómo

pudiste creer las tonterías de Tanya?

—¿Cómo pudiste tú alojarla en tu casa de París y esperar que yo lo aceptara?

Edward levantó las manos al aire en un gesto de frustración.

¡Porque se lo debía! Fui yo quien rompió la relación, no ella. Por amor de Dios,

Bella, ¿por qué no me contaste lo que pasó entre nosotros después del funeral?

¿No se te ocurrió que, aunque lo hubiera olvidado, podía sentir que me faltaba

algo? Algo que no sabía lo que era...

—¿Que te faltaba algo? —repitió ella, desconcertada—. No sé lo que quieres

decir.

-Aquella noche forjamos un vínculo tan fuerte que de alguna manera se quedó

grabado en mi interior —explicó él—. Pero tenía que recordar cómo me sentía

aquella noche para comprender por qué volví con Tanya.

—¿Estás diciendo que te acuerdas de lo que pasó?—le preguntó Bella con voz

temblorosa—. Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Edward soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Quizá porque me avergonzara de lo que ocurrió.

¿Avergonzarse?, repitió mentalmente Bella. Estaba harta de intentar entender

a Edward, sin éxito, de modo que no dijo nada.

—Estaba avergonzado... —admitió Edward en voz baja—. Porque me aproveché

de ti.

Una inesperada ola de ternura invadió a Bella.

—No, nada de eso. Te sentías solo y vulnerable...

—Y me aproveché de ti, tal y como tu madre me acusa de haber hecho —

concluyó Edward—. Pero aquella noche, mientras estaba contigo, me di cuenta

de que estaba enamorado de ti. Lo había estado desde mucho tiempo antes.

Bella parpadeó frenéticamente.

—¡Eso no es posible!

—Ocupabas todos mis pensamientos y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que me estaba

pasando —confesó él, irritado consigo mismo por su ignorancia al respecto—.

De repente me sorprendía comparándote con las otras mujeres, y siempre

salías ganando... El sexo fue algo natural aquella noche, pero no debería haber

sido de aquella manera.

—No estabas enamorado de mí —insistió ella—. ¿Y de qué otra manera, según

tú, deberíamos haber intimado? Esas cosas no se pueden planificar.

—Te merecías mucho más de mí de lo que recibiste aquella noche, estando

borracho, confundido y abrumado por las emociones. Cuando me propuse

esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados, con paciencia y respeto, te demostré

cómo debería haberte tratado desde el principio, agapi mou.

Agapi mou... «Amor mío». Bella tuvo que concentrar la mirada en sus

atractivos rasgos para no desmayarse.

—No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...

—Cuando me caí por los escalones y me di un golpe en la cabeza, olvidé

mucho más de lo que habíamos hecho en la cama —continuó Edward con

apasionada vehemencia—. Olvidé lo feliz que era y lo convencido que estaba

de haber encontrado finalmente a la mujer perfecta para mí. ¿Por qué crees

que me arriesgué a hacer el amor sin protección, algo que jamás había hecho

con nadie? ¡Porque mis intenciones iban mucho más allá de una simple

aventura sexual!

Había tanta sinceridad y devoción en sus palabras que Bella se permitió

finalmente escucharlo. En honor a la verdad, aquella noche había notado que

Edward no se comportaba como de costumbre, y que sus palabras parecían

insinuar una implicación emocional mucho mayor de lo que ella habría

esperado. Pero Bella se había apresurado a negar toda esperanza, asumiendo

que para Edward el sexo no era más que sexo. Su escepticismo y sus recelos le

habían impedido enfrentar a Edward con la verdad de lo sucedido. En su intento

por evitar una desilusión había conseguido precisamente una amarga

desilusión.

—Pensé que no había significado nada para ti y que tal vez lo habías olvidado

porque no querías recordarlo...

-Puede que haya algo de verdad en eso, pero no sobre lo que pasó entre

nosotros —admitió Edward—. Hace unas semanas consulté a un psicólogo y me

sugirió que mi mente podría estar negándose a recordar el dolor por la muerte

de mis padres. Opinaba, sin embargo, que al haber recordado un momento de

esas horas perdidas es más que probable que lo acabe recordando todo.

Incluso me propuso someterme a unas sesiones de hipnoterapia...

—No sabía que te molestara tanto perder esos recuerdos —dijo Bella.

-Pues claro que me molestaba. Lo que pasó fue crucial para nuestro

matrimonio y tu desconfianza. Tenía que recordar lo que hice para entender

por qué estabas tan afectada. Estábamos juntos y de repente era como si nada

hubiera sucedido...

—Sí, fue muy doloroso —reconoció Bella amargamente, aunque se alegraba de

que Edward lo hubiera entendido y que hubiera decidido buscar ayuda

profesional—. Pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto, y me pareció que lo más

sensato sería guardar silencio. Como es natural, no se me ocurrió pensar qué

pasaría si me quedaba embarazada. ¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?

-Tuve un par de destellos, y una mañana me desperté y me acordé de todo. Te

podrás imaginar mi conmoción al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Y de verdad volviste con Tanya por despecho? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—¿Nunca te has percatado de que Tanya y yo no tenemos absolutamente

nada en común? —le preguntó él irónicamente—. Lo que me hizo volver con

ella fue la relación que habíamos tenido de jóvenes, cuando yo creía estar

enamorado de ella y no podía tenerla.

Pero lo que deseaba entonces de una mujer no es lo mismo que deseo ahora.

Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que Tanya sólo se casó con Denaly

porque en aquel tiempo era más rico que yo, que aún dependía

económicamente de mi padre.

Bella tenía miedo de creerlo. Era cierto que Edward y Tanya no parecían tener

nada en común, y Bella se había preguntado con frecuencia qué podía ver él en

una modelo tan frívola y superficial. Pero también sabía que el amor no atendía

a razones, y que la belleza y el atractivo sexual podían prevalecer sobre el

sentido común.

—Creía que eras muy feliz con ella —murmuró.

—La emoción duró... cinco minutos, no más —le confesó Edward con una mueca

de sarcasmo—. No quise escuchar a mi corazón, porque, como ya te he dicho,

estaba listo para tener una relación seria y estable, y cuando Tanya reapareció

en mi vida me pareció que el destino me estaba poniendo una oportunidad en

bandeja.

—El destino puede ser muy cruel —dijo Bella. Edward frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasó, al menos te habría escuchado antes de

empezar nada con Tanya. Pero no me diste elección. Pensaste lo peor de mí y

eso fue lo que nos mantuvo separados.

Bella había pasado demasiado tiempo observando los desmadres de Edward

como para creer que con ella podría comportarse de forma diferente. Y sin

embargo tenía que admitir que a ella la había tratado con mucho más respeto

y consideración que a cualquier otra mujer. No la había visto simplemente

como una empleada a la que imponer su voluntad, sino que se había

preocupado por ella y por sus intereses.

—¿Por qué rompiste con Tanya? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—No era la mujer apropiada para mí. No quiero ser duro con ella, pero vi cómo

era realmente cuando la encontré gritándole a un niño pequeño a bordo del

Sea Queen.

—¿Fue el día de Agios Georgios, cuando invitaste a los isleños al yate? —

preguntó ella—. ¿Qué niño?

—El pequeño al que ayudaste a encontrar a su madre. Se había chocado con

Tanya y le había manchado la falda de chocolate. Tanya le gritaba de una

manera que el pobre crío no dejaba de llorar. Yo no podía estar con una mujer

que tratase así a un niño, y cuando aquella misma tarde la sorprendí

increpándote a ti se me agotó la paciencia. No podía seguir tolerando un

comportamiento tan mezquino y cruel.

Bella no dijo nada, aunque sabía muy bien como aquel deleznable

comportamiento había ofendido y herido a muchos otros empleados. Era lógico

que Edward no pudiera soportar a una mujer así, pero que se hubiera molestado

por los ataques verbales que Tanya descargó contra ella aquel día en el barco

le resultó profundamente conmovedor. De repente podía ver que Edward estaba

siempre dispuesto a defenderla, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

—No la quería —admitió Edward, agarrando las manos de Bella para levantarla

—. Nunca la quise. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar mi matrimonio para volver a

acostarme con ella?

Las manos le temblaban incontroladamente, pero Bella levantó la mirada hacia

él, sin miedo.

—No te preocupaste por nuestro matrimonio cuando me abandonaste. Y no

creías que Tony fuera hijo tuyo...

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Entiéndelo. Me pillaste por sorpresa, y yo estaba destrozado por el fracaso de

nuestra noche de bodas. Tú eres la única mujer en el mundo en la que siempre

he confiado... pero en aquellos momentos me pareció una locura lo que me

estabas contando.

—Te casaste conmigo sin amarme...

Edward le acarició las mejillas con los dedos.

-Cuando me casé contigo no sabía que te amaba. Creía que eras la opción más

sensata, porque tú eras la única mujer a la que deseaba. Pero entonces todo

me estalló en la cara. No sabía lo que sentía, ni siquiera entendía por qué sufría

tanto. Lo único que tenía claro era que me sentía traicionado.

Ella le puso los dedos encima de los suyos y se los apretó fuertemente en un

gesto de disculpa.

-Lo sé. Sé que te lo puse muy difícil, pero no había otra manera de decírtelo.

Él le sujetó con fuerza los dedos.

—La única manera era diciéndome la verdad —replicó—. Confiando en mí igual

que yo confío en ti.

Bella respiró hondo, inmovilizada por la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Entonces... ¿no vas a volver con Tanya?

—Claro que no. Además, ella ya me ha llamado para decirme que está

comprometida y que no quiere que ningún rumor de adulterio eche a perder su

nueva relación.

-¿Comprometida? ¿Con quién? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Con un banquero muy rico de París. Es mucho mayor que ella, pero Tanya dice

que los hombres mayores son más fiables y que, como él ya tiene hijos adultos,

no tendrá que quedarse embarazada.

—Pero cuando vi a Tanya en París me dejó muy claro que quería volver

contigo.

—Pero yo no quería volver con ella, así que se quedó con el banquero, que era

su segunda opción. Ahora puedo dejar que un contable lleve sus asuntos sin

que me remuerda la conciencia.

Al ver su expresión de alivio, Bella aceptó finalmente que era su sentido de la

responsabilidad y nada más lo que lo había hecho acudir en ayuda de Tanya al

acabar su relación. Fue como si le quitaran un enorme peso de los hombros y

se desvaneciera la sombra que oscurecía sus pensamientos. Dejó escapar un

prolongado suspiro y se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Me siento aliviada...

-No tenías de qué preocuparte. Te quiero —le dijo él—. En cuanto empezaste a

hablar del divorcio me di cuenta de lo que tenía. Fue una jugada muy hábil por

tu parte... Conseguiste que entrara en razón.

-¡No fue una jugada! —exclamó ella—. Me pareció la única solución posible, ya

que no podías perdonarme por haberte ocultado la verdad sobre Tony.

Edward agachó la cabeza para reclamar su boca con un beso breve pero

apasionado.

—Cuando me amenazaste con el divorcio lo vi todo de otra manera y dejé de

criticar tus errores. No quería perderte, agapi mou —le acarició tiernamente la

mejilla con los nudillos—. No soportaba la idea de perderte. Me he pasado las

últimas semanas intentando demostrártelo, pero era como darme cabezazos

contra un muro.

—Estaba tan celosa e insegura por culpa de Tanya que no podía pensar con

claridad —confesó Bella. Al fin podía creerse que era una mujer amada y

deleitarse con la emoción que despedían los ojos de Edward—. Me hacías muy

feliz estando a mi lado, pero me dolía que mis sentimientos por ti no fueran

correspondidos.

—Lo siento. Al principio no confiaba en nada de lo que me decías —admitió él

—. Estaba muy enfadado y decepcionado contigo y me costó concentrarme en

lo que realmente importa. Y lo que importa es que habías tenido un hijo,

nuestro hijo, y que tenemos toda la vida para estar juntos.

«Toda la vida». La intensidad de su mirada y la vehemencia de sus palabras la

envolvieron como una manta de calor y seguridad. Bella se abrazó a él con

todas sus fuerzas, se desprendió de todos sus miedos e inseguridades y se

permitió creer en un final feliz.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

Edward la sacó de la sombra del roble y la llevó bajo el radiante sol al fresco

interior del cháteau. Pero fue Bella quien abrió el camino por la escalera en

dirección al dormitorio, mirándolo por encima del hombro con una expresión

avergonzada y a la vez provocadora. Antes de entrar en la habitación, sin

embargo, la asaltó otra inquietante cuestión.

—No hemos hablado de Reneé ni de lo que vamos a hacer con ella...

Edward la hizo girarse hacia él.

—Lo solucionaremos juntos —le dijo con serenidad y decisión—. Tu madre debe

respetar nuestra intimidad, pero gracias a ese artículo he podido saber desde

cuándo sentías algo por mí.

Bella se puso colorada y bajó la mirada.

-No quería que supieras eso.

—Yo también sentía algo por ti, agapi mou —le confesó él—. Siempre quise

hacerte feliz. Nunca me gustó verte enfadada, cansada o afectada por algo... y

odiaba verte con otro hombre. Aun no teniendo derecho, me sentía muy

posesivo contigo. Tu amistad con Jacob Black me hacía enloquecer de celos.

—Pero entre él y yo no había nada más que una amistad —le aseguró Bella,

temblando mientras Edward le bajaba la cremallera del vestido—. Aunque tengo

que admitir que... me gusta volverte loco —Edward la amaba y era suyo en

todos los aspectos. De repente entendió por qué había ordenado que se

renovaran todos los dormitorios de sus casas. Lo hacía por ella y por sus

sentimientos.

—¿Y crees lo que te he contado de Tanya? Voy a demandar al Sunday Globe

por esa foto —dijo él—. Ahora sé por qué no publicaron inmediatamente la

historia de Reneé. Estaban esperando a conseguir pruebas de que yo tenía

una aventura con Tanya, y al no conseguirlas se sirvieron de una foto antigua.

-Sé que no hay nada entre vosotros —corroboró ella, mirándolo con unos ojos

llenos de amor y sinceridad—. Y si aún estás dispuesto... he cambiado de

opinión: me gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo

-Es una proposición muy interesante, señora Masen —murmuró él mientras se

quitaba la camisa y revelaba su perfecto torso—. ¿Estás segura?

-Más de lo que nunca he estado por nada —afirmó Bella, lamentando

profundamente el dolor que le había infligido a Edward por haberle negado su

confianza. Los ojos de Edward brillaban de amor y ternura, y aunque parecía ser

la primera vez que expresaban esas emociones, Bella sabía que llevaban allí

mucho tiempo y que ella había estado demasiado cegada para poder

reconocerlas.

-hay algo que no te he dicho aún yineka mou….

Bella lo miro a los ojos con una sombra de duda y temor…

-sé que pasará mucho para que vuelvas a confiar en mí, pero al menos debo devolverte parte

De la libertad que te he quitado con nuestro contrato prenupcial-

Ella puso sus ojos llenos de esperanza en su marido…

-debo decirte que el contrato prenupcial que firmaste, ya no es válido…era mi derecho revocarlo en el momento que estimara conveniente…y cuando tuve la certeza de mis sentimientos por ti, le encomendé a mis abogados que lo anularan por completo….quiero que estés segura a mi lado por el tiempo que logre retenerte…te amo tanto que no quiero perderte nunca, pero si algún día quieres dejarme…-sus ojos brillaron con temor ante la expectativa-…quiero decir…que no quiero que te quedes conmigo por ningún otro motivo que no sea el que me amas…

También se había empeñado en negar la evidencia desde el principio. La

mayoría de jefes no invitaban a sus secretarias a un chocolate con malvaviscos

al final de una larga jornada ni las mandaban a descansar a un balneario. Y por

supuesto, no renunciaban a sus aventuras sexuales por un simple capricho.

Pero ella no había sido capaz de interpretar correctamente esas señales ni de

ver hasta qué punto era especial para Edward.

—Nunca dejaré de amarte... —le prometió él con toda la pasión e intensidad de

su poderosa personalidad

—Bueno... He intentado olvidarte muchas veces y nunca me ha servido de

nada —respondió Bella.

Y Edward se echó a reír antes de volver a besarla.

…hasta que se la gano por completo…ahora si se la merece, que opinan?


	11. epilogo

EPILOGO

Dieciocho meses después, Bella estaba acostando en la cuna a su hija, Nessie,

una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

Tony se encaramó al borde de la cuna y le puso un peluche a su hermana en

la mano. Los dedos regordetes agarraron el osito y la pequeña cerró los ojos.

—Nessie está durmiendo otra vez —se quejó Tony.

—Está muy cansada después de un día tan largo —dijo Bella, sonriendo al

pensar en la fiesta de bautizo celebrada en Hazlehurst Manor.

Por primera vez en su vida, había conseguido reunir a sus dos padres en la

misma habitación. Reneé se limitó a saludarlo fríamente con la cabeza desde

el otro lado de la sala, pero su resistencia se desmoronó por completo cuando

Charlie alabó lo bien que se conservaba. Y Bella respiró aliviada cuando los

vio charlando amigablemente junto a la mesa del bufé.

Pero los últimos dieciocho meses habían cambiado por completo el estilo de

vida de Reneé. Seis meses después de que se publicaran sus declaraciones en

la prensa, Reneé ya se había gastado todo el dinero y el hotel donde se

alojaba se había puesto en contacto con Edward antes de echarla a la calle por

no pagar las facturas. Esme consiguió convencerla entonces para que

ingresara en un centro de desintoxicación, pues ya nadie dudaba de que tenía

un grave problema con el alcohol. Pero, desgraciadamente, el tratamiento no

surtió efecto en aquella ocasión, ya que Reneé había cedido a las presiones de

Esme en vez de dar el paso por sí misma. Fue Bella quien se hizo cargo del

asunto cuando su madre volvió a meterse en problemas, ya que en esa ocasión

Esme estaba en su luna de miel. Y finalmente Reneé admitió que era

alcohólica.

Su segunda estancia en la clínica, seguida por una asistencia regular a las

reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos, ayudó a Reneé a dejar la bebida y a

entablar una relación mucho más cercana con su hija. Reneé era mucho

menos mordaz y melodramática estando sobria, y Bella estaba tan contenta

que se mostraba mucho más comprensiva con los defectos de su madre.

El año anterior Esme se había casado con Carlisle Cullen, el capitán del Sea

Queen, en una ceremonia tranquila y discreta. Esme seguía escribiendo su

libro, para el que ya había encontrado editor, y estaba embarazada de cuatro

meses. Hasta entonces su ojito derecho había sido Skye, la perrita que Edward

le había regalado a Bella en su boda. Skye se había quedado con Esme

mientras Bella y Edward disfrutaban de su larga luna de miel en Francia, y

cuando la pareja regresó a la isla Esme confesó que no podía separarse de la

perrita.

Bella trabajaba varias horas al día junto a Edward, y a veces lo acompañaba al

extranjero. Aquellos días Edward viajaba mucho menos, ya que prefería

desempeñar un papel más activo en la vida de sus hijos. Durante el embarazo

de Bella se había mostrado maravillosamente atento y servicial, borrando

definitivamente los amargos recuerdos de su primer embarazo. Bella jamás

olvidaría las lágrimas de Edward cuando vio a su hija por primera vez.

Tony salió disparado del cuarto del bebé para saludar a su padre y Bella se

giró para hacer lo mismo.

—Tu madre está tirándole los tejos a tu padre —le reveló Edward con una

sonrisa maliciosa—. Charlie está alucinado.

-Oh, cielos... —exclamó Bella con un suspiro—. Espero que no vuelva a herir

sus sentimientos.

-Creo que Charlie es lo bastante maduro para cuidar de sí mismo —dijo

Edward—-¿Cómo está nuestra hijita?

-Se ha dormido en cuanto la he acostado. Estaba agotada por toda la atención

que ha recibido esta tarde.

-Tú también has recibido mucha atención —le recordó él, observando su

esbelta figura bajo el vestido azul zafiro—. Estás preciosa, agapi mou —la

rodeó con los brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Cada vez que te miro es

como volver a casa después de un largo viaje. Te quiero, moraki mou.

Bella le susurró el mismo sentimiento y se abandonó al placer que le brindaban

los labios de Edward, sintiendo cómo la felicidad la colmaba hasta el último

rincón de su cuerpo.

Fin

Muy bien chicas….llegamos al final.

Espero sinceramente, les haya gustado esta historia…

ADAPTACION de Matrimonio Tormentoso

Lynne Graham


End file.
